(Remake) Surrender To Love
by Nesyarera
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, seorang pengacara muda, cantik dan cerdas, harus memutar otak dan mengerahkan segenap kepandaiannya dalam menghadapi kemarahan Kim Jongin, seorang multi jutawan. Demi melindungi saudari kandung satu-satunya, Do Luhan, seorang model papan atas, Kyungsoo rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, menjadi target penculikan, sekaligus kemarahan Jongin / KAISOO / NC / GS / REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.++**

 _"L'amour?"_ Panggil pria itu, pada sesosok wanita, yang kini berdiri tepat di depan jendela besar ruang kantornya, yang sebelumnya terasa suram dan membosankan.

Bayangan tubuh itu membentuk siluet indah, terpapar bias cahaya senja. Masih merasa tak percaya pada pandangannya, dia mengulang panggilan itu lagi, "Kaukah itu?"

Wanita itu menoleh, hanya sedikit, sekedar menunjukkan respon. Bukti bahwa ia mendengar panggilan pria itu dengan baik, namun, tubuhnya tetap tak bergeming, mematung membelakangi.

"Kapan kau sampai? Mengapa tak segera menghubungiku?" Protes pria itu pada kebekuan sikap wanitanya.

"Aku tiba beberapa jam yang lalu. Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat." Jawab wanita itu, datar, seperti halnya ekspresi yang dia tampilkan saat ini. Malah dia kembali memutar tubuh, menghadap pemandangan kota London. Mengamati barisan semut besi yang melintas, di atas Tower Bridge.

Pria itu menghampiri, memeluk penuh kerinduan, melingkarkan kedua lengannya erat di sekeliling tubuh wanita itu. Menggesek bukti kejantanannya tepat di belahan bokong si wanita.

"Aku senang kau telah kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya, menyapukan lidah panas menggoda di leher jenjangnya. "Bagaimana mobilnya? Kau suka?" Tanya pria itu lagi, masih belum berhenti dengan tangannya yang terus meraba dan bergerilya.

"Hmm…" jawab wanita itu singkat setengah melenguh, menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada tubuhnya. "Lalu bagaimana apartment yang kau janjikan kepadaku, ini sudah hampir akhir minggu," ucapnya lagi, kali ini mulai memutar tubuhnya.

"Mungkin tidak minggu ini sayang. Maafkan aku, kita terpaksa menundanya. Aku butuh dana yang lumayan besar untuk tender impian yang sangat ingin aku menangkan," jelasnya memohon pengertian.

"Aku berharap kau akan menepati janjimu." Gumam si wanita, setengah merajuk.

"Pasti. Percayalah padaku, aku tak pernah berdusta padamu bukan? Ini semua untukmu, demi masa depan kita." Janjinya penuh perasaan. Dia menggenggam pinggul wanita itu, mendekatkan kearahnya, kemudian memandang lekat, kedalam matanya penuh cinta.

Menyingkirkan jarak di antara mereka, pria itu merunduk, mempertemukan bibir mereka, dalam sebuah ciuman penuh kerinduan. Menyentuh dan meremas apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Wanita itu melunak, mulai membalas perlakuan pria tersebut, memainkan jarinya disela rambutnya yang lebat dan kelam. Bahkan membantu pria itu membuka tali gaun hijau lemon yang ia kenakan, mempertontonkan payudara mungil dan indah miliknya.

Pria itu semakin bersemangat, mengecup bagian yang di sukainya, di dada wanitanya, sebuah tato kecil, yang memiliki arti tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Begitu asyiknya mereka, sehingga tak menyadari pintu belum tertutup sempurna, bahkan oleh kehadiran seorang pria yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan adegan intim mereka dengan murka.

Bastard! Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan! Geramnya tertahan.

Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu, masih dengan tangan yang memegang knop pintu yang setengah terbuka. Membeku. Telapak tangannya seketika mengepal tegang, menatap tajam pada dua insan yang sedang bercumbu. Terutama pada sosok wanita bergaun hijau dengan rambut ikal keemasan.

Bagaimana jari-jari lentik itu mencengkeram rambut gelap di kepala sang pria, sementara kepala dan rambut panjangnya terkulai kebelakang. Kedua matanya sesekali tampak terbuka dan terpejam redup. Menikmati setiap cumbuan pria itu pada pangkal pahanya. Sesekali terdengar suara desisan seperti ular derik dari mulutnya.

Binal! Wanita binal! Pria itu membatin.

Pria itu menajamkan penglihatannya lagi, merekam setiap detail gambaran wajah dan sosok wanita itu ke dalam memori otaknya.

Mereka berdua tampak masih jauh dari selesai. Ketika gaun wanita itu mulai di turunkan sebagian, kedua bukit wanita itu mencuat keluar dari gaunnya dengan indah. Bagian bawah gaunnya kini naik sampai ke batas pinggul wanita itu.

Hal itu membuat sang pria semakin naik darah, dan muak dibuatnya. Nyaris saja ia meradang dan melempar kedua makhluk itu keluar dari gedungnya, jika saja sedikit martabat dan harga diri tak lagi menahannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei,, Aku balik dengan Remake Ya Cuma KAISOO VERSION..**

 **.**

 **BUAT YANG TIDAK SUKA REMAKE ATAU GAK SUKA  
LEBIH BAIK GAK USAH BACA ^^ DARIPADA REVIEWNYA MENYAKITKAN HEHEHE ^^**

 **.**

 **AKU CUMA MAU BANTU SHARE, SOALNYA DULU SEMPET MAU BIKIN FF REMAKE KAISOO  
MUNGKIN INI SAATNYA NEPATI :D **

**.**

 **SEMOGA SUKA YES :D**

 **.**

 **DITUNGGU REVIEW, LIKE, AND FOLLOW**


	2. (Remake) Surrender To Love CH 1 & 2

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 1**

.

.

.++

Mentari bersinar terik siang ini, menyelimuti hampir setiap sudut kota London. Musim panas. Minggu ketiga di bulan Juni. Perkiraan cuaca pada salah satu televisi lokal menyiarkan, suhu mencapai tiga puluh empat derajat celcius. Tak heran jika panasnya sedemikian menyengat.

Sebagian warga kota lebih memilih berlindung di dalam rumah nyaman mereka, demi menghindar dari sengatan matahari yang membakar. Sebagian lagi yang masih di sibukkan oleh aktivitas bekerja lebih memilih berlindung di dalam gedung ber AC. Tidak terkecuali, pengacara cantik berdarah Italia, Kyungsoo. Bunyi ketukan ankle boot-nya terdengar seperti irama, beradu dengan lantai di halaman parkir gedung pengadilan tinggi.

Langkahnya bergegas, mengabaikan beban tumpukan berkas di salah satu lengannya. Bersemangat walau panas sedemikian menyengat. Puas karena hari ini pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat. Sebuah kasus tentang tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan seorang pria terhadap anak tirinya. Dia sebenarnya puas pria itu mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal.

Akhirnya kini dia bisa melarikan diri dari pekerjaan kantornya. Pulang dan memanjakan diri, seperti rencananya. Mungkin berendam lebih lama untuk mendinginkan tubuh. Menghalau segala kepenatan yang meremukkan tubuhnya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan dirinya dengan cepat di belakang kemudi, membawa Citroen Ds3 nya menuju rumah di pinggir kota yang telah Kyungsoo huni bersama saudaranya dua tahun belakangan ini. Melintasi bangunan tinggi apartment mewah di pusat kota, tak ayal Kyungsoo melirik dan membatin dengan iri pada mereka, yang berkantong tebal dan dengan mudahnya bisa mendapatkan semua fasilitas itu.

Impian Kyungsoo sendiri cukup sederhana, memiliki sebuah apartment sendiri yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota, sehingga ia tak perlu berangkat lebih awal agar tidak terlambat masuk kantor atau merasa was-was ketika pulang terlalu larut. Sebagian waktunya benar-benar hanya habis untuk perjalanan saja.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumah berpagar tinggi di pinggir kota. Sebuah pos jaga dibangun disana, membantu kakaknya mengawasi rumah dan mengamankan dirinya. Iya, profesi kakaknya yang menuntut dirinya sendiri untuk membuat semua itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya dia justru jarang berada di rumah. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo merasa aman dengan adanya penjaga keamanan di gerbang depan rumah mereka.

Dia menggerai rambut coklat keemasan miliknya, membebaskan mereka dari belitan sanggul sederhana. Selanjutnya melepas sepatu, serta membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo telah berada di dalam bathtub, di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Menikmati serbuan air dingin yang menyegarkan seluruh panca inderanya. Dia memejamkan matanya penuh nikmat, gelembung sabun beraroma grape membantu merelaksasi dirinya. Jarinya mengusap dan memijat simpul tegang di tengkuk, bahu, lengan, kemudian bagian tubuhnya yang lain, sampai pada puncak bukitnya yang menegang karena sentuhan tangannya sendiri.

Mengingat tubuhnya yang cukup lama tak tersentuh tangan pria, organ-organ intimnya seakan menjerit dahaga. Mereka semakin sensitif, hanya oleh sentuhan- sentuhan ringan seperti itu membuat sel tubuhnya terjaga.

Pria terakhir yang menyentuhnya adalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Ya. Memang hanya Chanyeol, pacar pertama dan terakhirnya. Walaupun mereka telah bersama semenjak kecil, karena keluarga Chanyeol bekerja di perkebunan milik keluraga Kyungsoo.

Mereka sekolah bersama, ke gereja, bahkan bermain bersama. Kyungsoo baru menyadari ketertarikan Chanyeol kepadanya sebagai seorang pria dan wanita ketika Kyungsoo lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Kemudian mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ketika Kyungsoo berada di awal-awal semester di perguruan tinggi. Tak ada pria lain yang mengerti Kyungsoo seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga yang memperkenalkannya pada kehidupan seks dan cinta.

Memikirkan hal itu, Kyungsoo semakin merindukan belaian dan juga sentuhan pria itu di tubuhnya, walaupun pria itu telah menyakiti hatinya. Dia tetap tak dapat melupakan Chanyeol dari ingatannya.

Bertahun-tahun bersama, Kyungsoo hampir yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah jodohnya. Pria yang akan menikah dan menghabiskan hari tua dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu, Chanyeol mengkhianatinya. Mungkin mulai bosan atau karena menyadari jika perasaan cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka berdua semakin berkembang ke arah yang berbeda. Wanita lain yang Chanyeol temui mungkin lebih 'panas' dan membangkitkan hasrat pria itu.

Terluka, Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi dari kota kecil mereka untuk menghindar, sekaligus melupakan cintanya kepada pria itu.

Jari Kyungsoo terulur menyentuh celah di bagian dalam pahanya, tepat di daerah intinya, mengelus, memutar, berulang-ulang. Setiap simpul sarafnya seketika menegang, membuatnya mendesah, menggelinjang. Bayangan Chanyeol muncul lagi, wajah tampan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara buih sabun di bawah kakinya, tersenyum penuh hasrat kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lebih rapat, alisnya bahkan bertaut, mengernyit, membawa diri dan angannya mengembara pada setiap gambaran erotis yang ia miliki bersama Chanyeol, saat menggapai titik klimaks yang dia harapkan. Detik berubah menit, kian panjang, dan miliknya mulai terasa kebas dan perih, Kyungsoo segera menghentikan tangannya. Kesal.

Kali inipun gagal, bahkan setelah mencoba hal itu, berpuluh-puluh kali, dia masih saja gagal. Bermasturbasi adalah bukan dirinya. Selalu merasa cabul dan malu, kemudian berakhir dengan menyerah. Dia keluar dari bak mandinya cepat-cepat. Pada saat bersamaan dering benda kecil menempel di dinding kamarnya mengalihkannya dari pikiran tentang hasrat dan pelepasan gairahnya.

Kyungsoo meraih gagang interkom, mendengarkan suara di ujung sana menyebutkan salam kepadanya. "Selamat sore Ms. Do, seseorang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Kata petugas di gerbang depan.

Kyungsoo termenung sesaat, heran. Siapa yang mencarinya? Ia tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman di kota ini. Sebagian hanya rekan seprofesi, dan hanya segelintir teman yang pernah mampir ke rumah ini. Kyungsoo merasa lelah dan malas untuk bertemu siapapun. Dia menimbang apakah akan menemui tamu itu atau tidak.

"Katakan untuk kembali besok siang, aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun hari ini," jawabnya memutuskan.

Sempat di dengarnya suara berat seorang pria di balik suara petugas tersebut. Menyela, dan mengumpat marah. Terdengar tamu tersebut memaksa ingin bertemu, dan lagi-lagi makian kasar dari pria tersebut ketika mendengar keputusan Kyungsoo.

Diletakkannya interkom ketempatnya semula, meraih handuk dan membungkus dirinya dengan cepat. Keingintahuannya pada tamu tak di undang di depan sana, membuatnya berpindah ke ruang disebelahnya, ruang monitor.

Dia menekan beberapa tombol untuk menampakkan gambar kamera CCTV pos jaga di bagian depan gerbang rumah.

Tampaknya kegaduhan telah mereda, sayangnya Kyungsoo juga tak sempat melihat wajah pria itu. Sekilas bayangan seorang pria hadir, dalam setelan jas resmi biru tua, bahu lebar, tinggi dan tegap memasuki mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Sedetik kemudian mobil itu meluncur cukup cepat sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pantauan kamera CCTV.

Kyungsoo mendesah, sedikit kecewa sekaligus bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan pria misterius tersebut. Menyesal seharusnya dia tadi menemuinya, tapi hari ini Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar lelah, di tambah lagi kenangan akan Chanyeol yang datang lagi mengusik hatinya, membuatnya merasa buruk.

Luka hatinya terkoyak, sakit, mengingat lagi pengkhianatan Chanyeol, membuatnya semakin membenci dan ingin melupakan pria itu dari pikirannya. Tapi sial, tubuhnya justru berkata sebaliknya, Kyungsoo merindukan sentuhannya. Itu membuatnya kesal dan frustasi.

Buruknya, Kyungsoo adalah jenis wanita yang cenderung setia pada satu pasangan saja, sekaligus tipe wanita yang tidak mudah tertarik pada lawan jenis, atau dengan mudah dapat menjalani tawaran bersenang-senang banyak pria yang singgah padanya, cinta satu malam atau hubungan tanpa status yang jelas. Itu sangat bukan dirinya. Itu salah satu penyebab kesendiriannya hingga saat ini.

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus saja memenuhi benak Kyungsoo, membuat otaknya penat, hingga matanya semakin lelah dan perlahan mendorong batas kesadarannya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.++

Luhan belum kembali dari pekerjaannya di luar kota. Akhir pekan ini, sekali lagi, akan Kyungsoo lalui seorang diri. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo hanya akan menelpon ibunya di Tuscany, Italia, kegiatan rutinnya diakhir pekan.

Kali ini ibunya mengeluh tentang sakit kaki, karena kelelahan, dan tekanan darahnya yang sedikit tinggi. Yang tak terlewatkan adalah, keluh kesah ibunya tentang perkebunan mereka, dan juga harapan ibunya agar salah satu anaknya mau meneruskan perkebunan anggur peninggalan keluarga mereka itu.

Masalah-masalah yang sama, yang selalu menjadi topik pembahasan ibunya, dari waktu ke waktu. Jujur, itu mulai mengusik batin Kyungsoo juga. Berharap nantinya ia akan menemukan jalan keluar terbaik bagi keluarga mereka.

Siang ini suhu tidak lebih rendah dari hari kemarin. Bahkan mungkin lebih panas. Apakah panas mencapai hampir empat puluh derajat akan terjadi lagi di sebagian besar wilayah Inggris?

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, cuaca ekstrim di musim panas seperti ini mengakibatkan badai panas, yang akhirnya merenggut beberapa korban jiwa. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi tahun ini. Kyungsoo membatin. Untunglah Kyungsoo tidak berencana kemana-mana. Mengingat ini adalah hari minggu, ia telah menyetujui bertemu tamu misterius itu, hari ini. Jika memang pria itu benar-benar datang lagi.

Dan tampaknya pria itu seorang yang selalu menepati janjinya. Terbukti di jam yang sama seperti sehari sebelumnya. Petugas di gerbang depan mengabarkan tentang keberadaan pria tersebut, yang masih bersikukuh ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kemudian di sanalah pria itu dan juga Kyungsoo. Saling memandang. Tak dapat menghindar dari atmosfer yang begitu tegang di antara keduanya.

"Saya Kim Jongin. Paman dari Kim Sehun." Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Membuat Kyungsoo terpana, tidak hanya karena siapa pria itu sebenarnya, tapi juga pada penampilan pria tersebut. Pria dewasa, tinggi dan berotot, usia pertengahan tiga puluh, atau bahkan lebih. Menilik dari beberapa kerutan di sudut mata dan juga keningnya. Kaku dan juga arogan, bagaimana matanya menyipit memandang kepada Kyungsoo, bahkan sudut bibirnya membentuk garis patah, mencemooh kepadanya.

Hanya begitu saja, Kyungsoo langsung terpancing emosi dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada lawan bicaranya, yang jelas-jelas sangat mengintimidasi dirinya, bahkan meremehkan Kyungsoo, sedangkan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Ada keperluan apa, sehingga anda datang menemui saya Mr. Kim?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak, berusaha menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan pria di hadapannya tersebut. Kyungsoo yang seratus tujuh puluh centi, namun masih harus mendongak ketika menatap pria tersebut. Itu sedikit tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Kurasa memang sebaiknya kita tak perlu berbasa-basi Ms. Do Luhan. Aku sudah cukup muak mendengar sepak terjangmu di luar sana, jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari keponakannku, Sehun?" Tuduhnya tiba-tiba, dan tentu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo sontak terkejut, sekaligus menyadari kekeliruan pria itu, yang menyangka Kyungsoo adalah Luhan saudarinya, sang model yang rupawan.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Batin Kyungsoo. Kenapa pria ini, yang katanya adalah Paman Sehun kekasih Luhan, datang dan marah-marah mencari saudarinya. Adakah hal yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui pada Luhan dan Sehun menyangkut hubungan mereka?

"Jika bersikap barbar adalah kebiasaan Anda, saya mencoba memaklumi Mr. Kim, walaupun itu terdengar kurang pantas bagi orang sekelas Anda." Sindir Kyungsoo dingin. "Jadi tujuan utama Anda datang kemari adalah?" Kyungsoo menunggu pria itu menyambung kalimatnya. Merasa puas pada reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh kata-kata sindirannya.

Mr. Kim tampak semakin geram, namun menahan diri agar dapat mengontrol wibawa dan menjaga kata-katanya. "Memintamu menjauh dari kehidupan Sehun!" Tandasnya, singkat dan jelas.

Kyungsoo telah menduga hal itu, jadi sedikitpun dia tidak terkejut. Bahkan ia membalas kata-kata Mr. Kim dengan sebuah senyum mengejek. "Apa kepentingan Anda dalam hal ini Mr. Kim? Sehun pria dewasa, dan Anda juga bukan pengasuhnya, dia bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Maaf saya merasa geli dengan permintaan Anda. Itu terdengar sedikit…" ia membuat sedikit jeda, lalu menambahkannya dengan ketus. "Picik!" Kyungsoo bahkan sengaja tertawa kecil, mengejek pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu melotot, terlihat marah, berusaha mencari cara untuk membalas kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Tidak juga oleh sebuah tawaran menarik seperti ini." Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa puluh lembaran uang dari saku kemejanya, menaburkan helaian itu di depan hidung Kyungsoo.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesal dan terhina, dan hampir saja melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada pria brengsek di hadapannya itu. "Tidak, Mr. Kim. Saya dan Sehun saling mencintai, tak ada yang lebih berharga dari pada hal itu. Bagi saya dan Sehun, hubungan kami istimewa. Dan ambil kembali uang Anda. Saya tidak membutuhkannya." Entah mengapa Kyungsoo mengambil langkah itu, berperan sebagai Luhan dan bersikeras untuk menentang perlakuan .

Brengsek! Beruang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Batin Kyungsoo menahan amarah di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming menatap mata gelap itu, yang tampaknya juga belum akan menyerah dengan usahanya memojokkan Kyungsoo yang dia kira adalah Luhan.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Do Luhan?" Tanya pria itu mencoba berdamai. Kata-katanya terdengar lebih tenang, namun masih tetap dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada Mr. Kim." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan angkuh.

"Ayolah Luhan katakan saja! apa lagi yang perempuan sepertimu lakukan selain menjual kemolekkan tubuhmu demi uang, hah?" Pria itu terkekeh, tertawa sumbang. Terasa memekakkan telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo semakin membenci pria sombong itu.

"Jaga ucapan Anda Tuan!" Hardik Kyungsoo, menahan kepalan tangannya yang nyaris saja ia layangkan ke wajah pria menyebalkan di hadapannya tersebut.

Ingat Kyungsoo beruang besar ini bukan tandinganmu. Bisik hatinya menenangkan.

"Saya rasa Anda mendapatkan informasi yang tidak dapat dipertanggungjawabkan kebenarannya Mr. Kim. Anda sama sekali tidak berhak menilai saya seperti itu. Anda bahkan tidak benar-benar mengenal saya." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba membela dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya harga diri saudarinya.

Pria itu tampak berpikir, mengerutkan kening dengan wajah penuh spekulasi. "Saya sangat ingin mempercayai argumen Anda Nona." Pria itu menatap tajam kepada Kyungsoo, menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo, seakan menelanjanginya, mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu matanya sedikit menyipit, sinis dan picik. "Mungkin Anda lebih tertarik pada kesepakatan saya yang lain?"

.

.

.++

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 2**

.

.

.++

Wanita itu sudah menunggu kedatangan Jongin cukup lama. Agen-nya hanya mengatakan, dia cukup melakukan pekerjaan yang telah biasa dilakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya, setelah itu ia akan menerima bayaran yang lumayan besar di akhir pekerjaannya. Jadi apa lagi yang menghalanginya untuk bersikap seprofesional mungkin, demi memuaskan pria itu. Terlebih ketika mengetahui jika pria yang menginginkan jasanya itu, adalah seorang pria tampan dan yang pasti kaya raya. Menilik kemewahan kondominium yang ia datangi saat ini.

Itu pemikiran wanita pirang mungil itu beberapa saat sebelumnya, ketika Jongin baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari salah satu ruangan di kondominium tersebut.

Sedangkan Jongin berkutat dengan inspeksi dan penilaiannya sendiri. Cukup menarik, kecil dan ramping dengan tekstur wajah aristokrat pada wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang salah. Jongin membatin.

Matanya yang bulat dan besar, terlalu besar untuk wajahnya yang tirus, dengan hidung sedikit bengkok dan lancip, mengingatkannya pada wanita-wanita penyihir pada cerita masa kecilnya.

Secara keseluruhan dia cukup cantik, hanya mata dan juga hidungnya kurang menarik untuk di lihat. Tapi, apa bedanya? Seharusnya itu tak masalah bagi Jongin. Itu hanya wajah dan tubuh yang tak penting, dia tak akan mengingat itu setelahnya.

Sial! Tak dapat menghindar untuk mengumpat. Dia membayar mahal untuk ini, dan hanya wanita seperti ini yang didapatnya? Ia menggeram kesal, mengutuk kebodohan orang kepercayaannya, yang semakin ceroboh dalam memilih wanita penghibur untuknya. Padahal mereka wanita panggilan kelas atas, dengan bayaran yang sepadan, tentu saja.

Sebagai pria dewasa, lajang dan juga sehat, Jongin memiliki kebutuhan sex yang cukup tinggi, namun pria itu lebih memilih mengunakan jasa wanita penghibur dari pada harus terlibat affair ataupun sex singkat dengan wanita yang dikenalnya.

Alan, pegawai kepercayaan Jongin, yang mengatur semua yang Jongin butuhkan selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan sifatnya yang keras, kasar dan juga tempramental itu, Jongin tidak memiliki teman ataupun sahabat.

Alan-lah satu-satunya pegawai sekaligus sahabatnya. Bekerja sebagai Asisten Jongin, di Kim Siwon (ALK) Inc. Di mana Jongin adalah CEO di perusahaan multi nasional yang membawahi langsung beberapa perusahaan sekaligus.

ALK awalnya adalah perusahaan jasa pengeboran minyak, yang mengkhususkan pada penyedia jasa konstruksi, dan pengadaan peralatan pengeboran, work-over sumur hingga mobilisasi rig, untuk tambang dan gas bumi.

Di tangan Jongin perusahaan peninggalan orang tuanya itu telah berkembang pesat dan merambah di berbagai bidang. Termasuk kontraktor jasa pembangunan real estate, yang kini justru menjadi sumber utama penghasil pundi-pundi keuntungan pergerakkan ALK. Sebuah hotel bintang lima yang dikelola ibunya pun kini telah berkembang menjadi sebuah group hotel, yang memiliki beberapa cabang yang tersebar di beberapa daerah di Inggris.

Cukup lama Jongin hanya termangu, menatap wajah tirus di hadapannya, tatapannya yang tajam dan kelam itu mampu membuat nyali wanita di hadapnnya itu menciut. Bahkan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah.

Senyuman menggoda, dan profesionalisme wanita panggilan kelas atas yang semula wanita itu tampilkan dihadapan Jongin, perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan senyum gugup dan gelisah yang tak dapat dia tutupi.

Jongin tertawa dalam hati. Senang membuat orang lain merasa takut dan gentar kepadanya. Ketakutan wanita itu justru mulai membangkitkan hasratnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin melangkah ke sudut lain kamar luas tersebut, melempar sebotol antiseptik dan juga handuk ke atas tempat tidur, beserta sebuah paket kecil pengaman untuknya sendiri. "Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu." Perintahnya pada wanita itu, yang berdiri ragu melakukan perintah Jongin. Sesaat terlihat kebingungan mencari letak kamar mandi.

Jongin menunjuk pada salah satu arah tanpa menoleh, perhatiannya tertuju pada ponsel di tangannya, yang semenjak tadi berdering namun dia abaikan.

"Ada apa?!" Ucapnya tanpa mengucap salam atau sebangsanya, justru bertanya dengan nada menghardik pada penelepon di seberang sana. "Bodoh! Hanya untuk urusan sekecil itu kau meneleponku? Lakukan semaumu, apa peduliku brengsek!" Makinya pada suara di seberang sana.

Salah satu pegawai Jongin menelepon tentang masalah yang terjadi pada salah satu proyek pertambangannya. "Penggal saja! Cari yang baru!" Terdengar suara di telepon menyela memberi alasan.

"Bungkam saja mulut mereka dengan uang, tolol! Hanya seperti itu saja kau tak becus!" Jongin memutuskan teleponnya. Pada saat bersamaan wanita itu ternyata telah kembali dari kamar mandi, berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar mandi, tak berani menatap kepada Jongin. Nyalinya semakin menciut mendengar kata-kata kasar Jongin di telepon beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jongin meminta wanita itu mendekat dengan isyarat jarinya. Kemudian menarik lepas handuk yang di kenakan wanita itu dengan kasar, melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Wanita itu terlihat ketakutan dan tertegun menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang kini telanjang bulat di hadapan Jongin.

"Buat aku senang wanita jalang! Aku membayarmu untuk memuaskanku, bukannya mematung seperti keledai bodoh di depanku!" Bentak Jongin menggelegar, membuat wanita itu terkesiap, lalu dengan gugup melakukan tugasnya, membuka pakaian Jongin. Namun, pria itu menepisnya, tak mengijinkan wanita itu menyentuhnya, Jongin melakukan hal itu sendiri, menurunkan celananya dengan cepat, namun tak membuka kemejanya.

Kejantanan Jongin tampak menantang, wanita pelacur itu mengerti, dia berjongkok di hadapannya. Jongin menatap tajam mulut mungil wanita bayarannya itu. Menyodorkan dirinya yang pongah ke arah bibirnya.

Kecupan wanita itu diujung dirinya membuatnya menggeram, Jongin mendorong seluruh dirinya ke dalam mulut wanita itu. Kepala mungilnya mulai naik turun di sepanjang kejantanannya. Namun tak sedikitpun berani mendongak untuk menatap ke atas.

Jongin meraih rambutnya pirangnya yang lembut dan terawat, mengepalnya erat. Sebagian rambut pirang itu bergerak indah, sempat mengalihkan angan Jongin pada peristiwa siang tadi. Wanita dengan rambut pirang yang lain, hanya mungkin sedikit lebih gelap.

"Sialan..." Jongin mendesis. "...kau...!" hisapan kuat mulut wanita itu membuatnya mendongak ke atas. Rahangnya mengeras, sekeras dirinya dalam belitan mahir lidah wanita pelacurnya itu. "Do Luhan!" Jongin menyerukan nama yang mampu membuatnya bergairah!

Wajahnya yang cantik dan menggoda, serta bibir dan lidahnya yang tajam. Baru kali ini Jongin bertemu seseorang yang berani melawan dirinya. Terlebih dia adalah seorang wanita. Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin mencium bibir itu dengan kasar, menghentikan kata-kata pedas dari bibirnya. Kemudian berakhir dengan menyetubuhinya dengan keras, membuat wanita itu memohon dan mengiba memohon ampun kepadanya.

Mengingat sosok wanita itu membuat hasrat sekaligus kemarahan menguasai dirinya.

Disentaknya wanita penghibur itu untuk berdiri, cairan mulutnya membuat pangkalnya yang semakin mengeras terlihat mengkilat, garang. Dia mendorong wanita itu untuk membungkukkan badannya menghadap ke tempat tidur. Membuka lebar kedua kakinya yang panjang, memperlihatkan celah kemerahan daging kewanitaannya.

Mata Jongin menghitam, dia butuh pelepasan itu. Tangannya tangkas meraih bungkusan kecil di atas mejanya, lalu menyelimuti miliknya. Jongin memasuki celah di antara bongkahan bokong wanita itu cepat.

Suara melenguh keluar dari mulut wanita yang mencengkeram sisi ranjang Jongin. Desahan erotis terdengar setiap kali Jongin memompa batang berototnya berulang-ulang dengan ritme cepat dan kasar.

Sementara sebelah tangannya memegang bahu, dan sebelah lagi mencengkeram rambut wanita itu.

Tak peduli perlakuannya yang cenderung kasar tersebut membuat si wanita meringis menahan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Rasa sakit dan nikmat oleh ukuran klien nya yang luar biasa malam ini.

Jongin bergerak maju mundur lebih cepat lagi, membuat suara benturan dirinya dan bokong di depannya. Matanya terpejam, kedua tangannya memegang erat kedua bongkahan.

Dorongan terakhir menghujam keras, menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam diri wanita pelacur itu.

.

.

.++

 _Ditempat lain..._

Sekali lagi dia membawa miliknya yang tebal dan keras menghujam lebih dalam, menyentuh titik nikmat yang sangat peka, membuat kekasihnya mengerang dan menggelinjang hebat dalam gelombang orgasme.

Kemudian mengigit bahunya cukup keras, bahkan terasa perih mengoyak kulitnya, tapi justru membuat pria itu semakin bersemangat. Meradang, memompakan batang berotot miliknya ke dalam liang sempit kekasihnya, sampai titik terakhir gelombang orgasmenya mereda.

Dia mengatur posisi yang dia sukai, melingkarkan kedua kaki kekasihnya di bahu, melakukan gerakan lembut kemudian cepat. Merasakan miliknya yang semakin berdenyut, kian hebat, dan akhirnya meledak dengan sempurna, menggapai klimaks yang di harapkannya.

Menghempaskan tubuh yang bersimbah keringat di samping kekasihnya. Keheningan merayap di antara mereka, seiring dengan detak jantung yang mulai berdegup teratur.

"Dia mulai mengancamku lagi." Pria itu membuka suara beberapa menit kemudian, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamar apartmentnya.

"Jongin?" Tanya sang wanita, sekedar memastikan siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Siapa lagi? Jongin bilang jika aku tak serius bekerja, Dewan Komisaris perusahaan telah bersepakat untuk mendepak aku keluar dari ALK."

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, mencerna informasi yang baru saja di sampaikan Sehun, kekasihnya. "Kurasa Jongin ada benarnya Trist, kau seharusnya mulai serius pada bisnis keluargamu."

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi nasihat Luhan. Membalik posisi tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. "Jangan mencemaskan hal itu sayang. Apapun yang terjadi aku tetaplah bagian dari ALK, walau kecil. Aku memiliki sebagian saham milik ibuku di perusahaan itu," ujarnya sambil meraih jemari Luhan, mengecupnya dengan mesra. "Seseorang akan menyelematkanku dari kemurkaan Jongin. Aku tau apa yang sebenarnya Jongin rencanakan padaku, tenang saja, aku tetap pada rencana semula."

.

.

.++

Lebih dari sepuluh menit kertas itu berada di tangan Jongin, selembar akte kepemilikan sebidang tanah, namun benaknya tidak sedang berada di sana untuk membacanya. Beban pekerjaan yang menumpuk belakangan ini membuat Jongin semakin tegang dan mudah tersulut emosi. Semua beban yang seolah harus ia pikul seorang diri dari waktu ke waktu.

Angan Jongin mengembara pada kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu, ketika orang tuanya meninggal beruntun. Kepergian Claire Kim, ibunya, lalu disusul kepergian ayahnya satu bulan kemudian. Anfal yang dialami ayahnya di tengah rapat yang sedang dipimpinnya. Pria malang itu roboh, dan tak pernah bangun lagi.

Jongin dan juga kakak perempuannya, Yoona, secara otomatis mewarisi seluruh kerajaan bisnis yang di tinggalkan Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

Yoona yang menikah dengan seorang pria berkebangsaan Prancis, cenderung tidak mau tau, dan tak ingin terlibat pada kerumitan urusan perusahaan. Meminta pengacara keluarga mereka mencairkan sebagian harta warisan bagian Yoona, selanjutnya hanya menikmati hidupnya dan bersenang-senang. Berlibur, keliling dunia, menghamburkan uang peninggalan orang tua mereka.

Sementara Jongin muda harus bekerja keras, di usianya yang belum genap dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Menyelesaikan pendidikannya, sekaligus membangun bisnis keluarga. Mempertahankan apa yang telah di bangun ayahnya bersama beberapa orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

Berapa tahun kemudian. Sebuah tragedi terjadi lagi. Sebuah kabar yang disiarkan langsung oleh stasiun berita BBC yang tanpa sengaja sedang Jongin saksikan. Tentang tewasnya empat puluh tiga turis, termasuk lima belas anak-anak, di kawasan Tetirah, Cavalese, Italia. Yoona dan Fergy suaminya tercantum sebagai korban tewas, saat sebuah kereta gantung terhempas ke tanah, beserta rangkaian rel seberat tiga ton yang terlepas dan jatuh dari ketinggian empat puluh lima meter. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya Jongin sempat melakukan percakapan singkat dengan Yoona. Suara Yoona yang begitu bersemangat menceritakan tentang aktivitasnya bermain ski pagi itu, yang ternyata menjadi percakapan terakhir Jongin dengan Yoona.

Jongin terpuruk dalam kesedihan panjang selama berbulan-bulan berikutnya. Melebihi kesedihan yang dia alami saat kepergian ayah dan ibunya. Membenci Tuhan yang tak adil pada dirinya. Mengapa Tuhan mengambil semua orang yang dicintainya, meninggalkannya seorang diri, menghadapi kerumitan hidup, serta tanggung jawab yang sedemikian besar. Sementara begitu banyak orang menggantungkan hidup mereka pada keberlangsungan perusahaan yang ia pimpin.

Beberapa pegawai setia ayahnya melakukan semua tugas untuknya pada masa-masa sulit itu. Dustin, Manager Keuangan ayahnya, adalah orang yang datang secara berkala untuk melaporkan kegiatan keuangan perusahaan. Jongin hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangan setelah membaca sepintas apa yang orang-orangnya kerjakan. Dunianya berhenti berputar pada saat itu. Sampai kehadiran seorang bocah kecil ke dalam kehidupannya. Bocah laki-laki itu berusia tak lebih dari empat tahun, dan masih sangat polos. Dan entah bagaimana, hal itulah yang bisa kembali membangkitkan gairah hidup Jongin. Menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan, dan mulai berhenti menghujat dunia. Bahkan bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki salah satu keluarganya.

Bocah kecil itu bernama Sehun, Putra Yoona, yang sebelumnya bermukim bersama Yoona di Italia. Mau tak mau Jongin harus mengasuh Sehun keponakannya. Karena pengadilan memutuskan, hak asuh Sehun jatuh kepada Jongin, sesuai surat wasiat terakhir Yoona. Sepertinya Yoona telah memiliki firasat ia tak akan menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di dunia ini.

Panggilan telepon di meja kerjanya membuyarkan lamunan panjang Jongin tentang masa-masa suram yang pernah ia hadapi di masa mudanya. "Kim." Jawab Jongin. Kaku seperti kebiasaannya. Seseorang di seberang sana menyampaikan serangkaian panjang informasi penting tentang tender mega proyek milik negara yang sudah cukup lama dinanti-nantikan Jongin. "Siapa saja pesaing terberat kita?" Tanya Jongin lebih serius.

"New Global Company." Jawab suara tersebut. Yang langsung membuat kening Jongin berkerut. NGC, nama itu tak bisa dianggap enteng, keluarga Vallerwood telah berkecimpung di bisnis yang sama dengan ayahnya berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. "Kabar baiknya, NGC sedang menghadapi masalah di dalam jajaran Dewan Komisaris perusahaannya. Paul Anderson sebagai General Director, gosipnya telah hengkang dari NGC, terkait masalah internal di dalam perusahaan tersebut."

"Bagus. Informasi yang sangat menarik. Tunggu sebentar." Jongin menjauhkan teleponnya sesaat. Lalu berbicara pada orang di balik pintu ruangannya. "Masuk!" katanya, memberi ijin pada suara ketukan di pintu. Lalu mengabaikannya ketika sesosok pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad masuk, menatap penuh cinta dan kerinduan pada Jongin.

Setelah berhari-hari tak melihatnya berada di rumah dia merasa lega melihat Jongin kembali ke rumah. Hanya saja wajahnya yang muram dan pemarah itu masih saja belum berubah, menyisakan geliat dan nyeri tersendiri di dalam hati Kangin. Bertahun-tahun ia hanya sanggup membatin pada keadaan itu. Dia tak memiliki keberanian dan juga kemampuan untuk menghapus duka itu dari sana.

Telinga pria tua itu berdiri penuh waspada pada pembicaraan yang di lakukan Jongin di telpon. Sepertinya itu sebuah informasi berharga. Batinnya.

"Ku harap informasi penting ini hanya milik ALK, pastikan ALK memenangkan tender itu Rob. Kabari aku jika NGC benar-benar mundur. Terima kasih untuk informasi ini Rob." Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraannya, menyadari Kangin telah menunggu untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Apa kabarmu Kang?" Tanya Jongin pada pria paruh baya yang berdiri menunggunya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kaku di sudut bibirnya.

"Saya baik My Lord." Jawabnya takzim.

"Siapkan menu makan malam, untuk seorang tamu wanita, yang akan berkunjung malam ini, dan pastikan semuanya siap sebelum pukul delapan malam." Perintah Jongin pada Kangin yang tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranan dari wajahnya, karena tak biasanya Jongin menerima tamunya di rumah.

"Akan saya pastikan siap sebelum jam delapan My Lord." Jawab Kangin menjanjikan. "Ada yang lain lagi? Atau perlu saya tambahkan menu spesial lainnya?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tidak. Kurasa itu saja."

Kangin mengangguk patuh dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerja Jongin. Menimbang-nimbang untuk segera menelepon seseorang terkait informasi penting yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.HEi,,,, UPDATE DOBEL nih ,,, hhehee :D**

 **Maaf ya jika masih ada TYPO jujur NIh REMAKE beda cara dari sebelunya,, aku ga sempet baca ulang huuh**

 **:(**

 **Jadi, kalau ada TYPO infoo yes biar bisa aku edit di chapter selanjutnya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan Lupa review ya :)**


	3. (Remake) Surrender To Love Ch 3 & 4

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 3**

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo berharap penampilannya sudah cukup layak untuk pertemuannya dengan Mr. Kim malam ini. Dalam balutan gaun pink pucat tanpa lengan, berbahan brokat dengan bunga kecil berlapis sutra milik Luhan. Seluruh punggungnya terbuka, hanya terhubung oleh sehelai kain menyerupai pita yang melingkari lehernya, transparan pada bagian atas dada.

Gaun ini terasa menempel bagaikan kulit kedua di tubuhnya. Tampak manis saat ia kenakan bersama pump shoes magenta setinggi sembilan centi miliknya. Salah satu dari sedikit benda feminis yang Kyungsoo miliki di dalam lemarinya.

Tiba-tiba keraguan itu hadir lagi, menyergap ke dalam sanubarinya. Keputusannya untuk menerima tantangan Mr. Kim terasa sedikit ganjil. Pria arogan itu memintanya untuk makan malam dengannya demi membicarakan Sehun dan hubungan mereka berdua, yang dimaksudkannya Luhan dan Sehun, tentu saja. Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo masih belum ingin memberitahu Luhan tentang masalah ini, dia tak mau membuat Luhan cemas, lagi pula sebagai seorang pengacara, ia masih berkeyakinan bahwa ia bisa mengatasi masalah kecil ini dengan bijak. Selain itu keingintahuannya yang begitu kuat pada apa yang di inginkan Mr. Kim membuatnya semakin ingin menuntaskan masalah itu sendiri.

Kyungsoo melintasi rute ke arah barat London. Ketika memasuki kawasan elit di North Kensington, Kyungsoo di buat takjub oleh bangunan-bangunan megah yang dilewatinya.

Kediaman keluarga Kim cukup mudah ditemukan, berdiri kokoh di atas sebidang tanah yang luas. Kim's Mansion adalah sebuah bangunan bergaya arsitektur Romawi, dengan warnanya yang abu-abu kelam.

Seorang pegawai membuka gerbang untuknya, setelah lebih dulu menanyakan identitasnya.

"Do Luhan." Kyungsoo melambaikan kartu nama yang Jongin berikan kepadanya. "Saya telah membuat janji dengan Mr. Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil menurunkan kaca di samping kirinya. Ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, sehingga petugas itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Silahkan masuk Ms. Do." Jawab penjaga itu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Do Luhan.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan gerak tubuhnya yang lemah lembut menyambut Kyungsoo diambang pintu. Pria itu tak dapat menyembunyikan keingintahuannya pada sosok Kyungsoo. Ia memandang penuh selidik kepada Kyungsoo, namun tetap tak meninggalkan etika dan sopan santunnya dalam melayani tamunya.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedemikian dalam, memberi salam, kemudian mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin yang tampak telah menunggunya di sebuah bangunan di tengah taman.

Bangunan lebih kecil itu berbentuk gazebo berwarna putih dengan atapnya yang berbentuk kubah bulat, dengan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi berbantalan merah sebagai alasnya.

Jongin berdiri menyambutnya. Posturnya yang tinggi tegap serta kulitnya yang kecoklatan tampak serasi dengan setelan santai berupa kemeja putih bergaris biru samar dan celana denim biru tua. Kyungsoo harus mengakui Jongin adalah pria yang menarik, diusianya yang tak lagi muda, dia adalah salah satu pria yang mampu membuat banyak wanita menoleh dua kali terhadap kehadirannya.

Sial! Mengapa pula dia harus memikirkan itu? Batin Kyungsoo, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah keras dengan bayangan cambang berumur dua hari di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Kim Ms. Do." Sapanya dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih Mr. Kim." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, menempati salah satu tempat duduk yang telah disiapkan pelayan tua yang mengantarnya tadi.

"Makan malam, atau bisnis lebih dulu?" Tanya Jongin menawarkan.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk tawaran Anda Mr. Kim. Sayang sekali saya tidak makan malam pada jam selarut ini." Kyungsoo berbohong, berusaha tampak meyakinkan. Namun Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas kebohongan pada wanita dihadapannya.

"Sedikit mengecewakan Ms. Do. Tapi baiklah, langsung kepada bisnis kalau begitu." Jongin membuka sebuah berkas yang tadi tampak sedang dibacanya sebelum kedatangan Kyungsoo. "Ini tentang Sehun, keponakan saya. Kekasih Anda." Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan enggan. "Beberapa bulan terakhir, Sehun semakin tidak serius pada pekerjaannya, ditambah lagi pengeluaran belanja dari laporan kartu kredit Sehun beberapa bulan belakangan ini yang sangat melampaui batas… Fantastis." Jongin memandang lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan menilai, menunggu respon yang bisa ia baca dari wajah Kyungsoo, lalu kembali melanjutkan teorinya. "Saya simpulkan itu terjadi semenjak hubungan Sehun dan Anda mulai terjalin Ms. Do." Jongin mengatur jeda pada kalimatnya, kembali menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha tetap tenang, tidak buru-buru membalas kalimat tuduhan yang dialamatkan Mr. Kim pada saudarinya.

"Jujur saja, saya tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Anda Ms. Do. Sehun adalah pembuat masalah, dia tidak pernah benar-benar serius dengan hidupnya. Untuk itulah saya sedang mempersiapkan Sehun pada sebuah tanggung jawab yang lebih besar Ms. Do. Sebuah posisi penting di perusahaan kami. Jadi saya harap, tidak ada seekor lalat-pun, yang akan mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun untuk mencapai tujuan tersebut!" Tandas Jongin mengakhiri kalimat bernada sarkastis yang sengaja ditujukan pada lawan bicaranya.

Setelah menghitung sampai tiga Kyungsoo mulai menjawab, "Saya sependapat dengan Anda Mr. Kim. Saya mendukung rencana Anda. Dan tentu saja turut berbahagia untuk keberhasilan Sehun. Lalu apa korelasi saya dalam hal itu Mr. Kim?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja ada Ms. Do. Kehadiran Anda mengacaukan kinerja Sehun di kantor. Sehun sering keluar dari kantor pada jam seharusnya ia bekerja, itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk Ms. Do. Jajaran Dewan Komisaris kami tidak peduli walaupun dia adalah keponakan saya. Sehun dan segala tingkah lakunya selalu menjadi sorotan banyak pihak di perusahaan kami. Dan yang paling disayangkan, tidak seharusnya Anda datang ke kantor Sehun untuk menggodanya. Tidak dengan alasan apapun!" Untuk kalimat terakhir, terkandung maksud yang sarat emosi di dalammya. Membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap, bahkan sedikit kebingungan, berpikir apakah benar Luhan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Saya minta maaf untuk hal itu Mr. Kim. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian, saya rasa saya hanya tidak mampu menahan kerinduan saya padanya." Diam-diam Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah dan menyesali tingkah laku saudarinya, kalau memang kata-kata pria di hadapannya itu benar. "Kami jarang bertemu terkait pekerjaan saya di luar kota. Saya pastikan saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Mr. Kim." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Alasan yang ia kemukakan terdengar cukup realistis.

"Bukan hanya soal itu Ms. Do, kami berencana mengirim Sehun ke cabang perusahaan kami di Bournemouth. Besar harapan saya untuk keberhasilan Sehun di sana. Tanpa pengawasan langsung dari saya, saya berharap segala masalah yang akan mengganggu konsentrasinya sudah dibereskan. Anda mengerti maksud saya?"

Kyungsoo diam, hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit, seolah ia tidak memperdulikan apa yang diuraikan oleh Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongin terlihat gusar pada sikap skeptis yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

"Saya memiliki sebuah penawaran yang menarik untuk Anda Ms. Do." Jongin mendorong berkas di tangannya kehadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membacanya dengan cepat, terutama pada poin-poin penting yang tercantum dalam surat perjanjian tersebut. Intinya, sejumlah uang akan Luhan dapatkan apabila dia bersedia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun, lalu membuat Sehun membenci Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis seraya mendorong berkas tersebut kembali ketengah meja. "Maaf, saya tidak tertarik Mr. Kim." Jawab Kyungsoo bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

Hal itu kontan menimbulkan perdebatan sengit di antara keduanya. Tapi pada akhirnya, kepandaian Kyungsoo dalam bernegoisasi, dan kelihaiannya dalam mematahkan argumen musuh-musuhnya di persidangan, bahkan tidak banyak membantunya dalam melunakkan kekerasan hati Mr. Kim. Sedikitpun pria itu tak percaya bahwa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun adalah benar atas dasar cinta.

Atau lebih tepatnya Mr. Kim sendirilah yang sebenarnya tidak mempercayai cinta. Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

Sebuah ide lain muncul, bukankah Kyungsoo sedang dalam penyamaran. Luhan tidak turut andil dalam hal ini. Luhan dan Sehun masih bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka, dan Mr. Kim akan merasa tertipu karena telah bersepakat dengan wanita yang salah.

Pelajaran yang bagus untuk Mr. Beruang, batinnya. Menertawai rencananya membalas sikap antipati Mr. Kim terhadap saudarinya.

"Baiklah Mr. Kim saya menyerah." Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin memandangnya tidak percaya, tak menyangka akhirnya wanita itu menyerah juga pada otoritas dan uangnya. Pria itu tersenyum sinis penuh kepuasan.

Kyungsoo membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas bermaterai tersebut, sedikit berbeda dari tanda tangan aslinya. Ia tau betul itu pelanggaran hukum. Tapi, Kyungsoo akan menemukan jawaban dari permasalahan itu nanti, jika tubuh dan kepalanya sudah berada jauh dari sini. Di bawah tekanan dan aura dominasi yang begitu kuat dari Mr. Kim, syaraf kecerdasan otaknya seakan lumpuh.

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda Ms. Do." Pria itu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo erat, mengguncangnya cukup lama.

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya kesemutan, terbawa arus deras. Gelombang panas yang dihasilkan oleh sentuhan tangan pria itu ke tubuhnya, menjalar dengan cepat ke dada. Sebelum akhirnya ia mampu menjawab kalimat tersebut, kemudian mengucap kalimat perpisahan sewajarnya. Secepatnya ia ingin pergi dari hadapan Mr. Kim, terlalu risih pada sesuatu di dalam mata pria itu yang membuat Kyungsoo gentar sekaligus merasa terbakar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sementara itu, beberapa menit setelahnya, Jongin masih saja termangu pada kepergian Kyungsoo. Aroma melati dan teh yang ditinggalkannya terus melekat pada indra penciumannya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari sosok wanita cantik yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya tersebut. Kecerdasan otaknya yang mengagumkan. Betapa Jongin dibuat kewalahan pada kemahirannya mendebat setiap kalimat dan tekanan Jongin yang menyudutkan dirinya.

.

.

.++

Beberapa hari berikutnya kejadian itu terlupakan begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo. Kesibukannya yang padat di firma hukum tempat ia bekerja membuat Kyungsoo hampir tak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Berangkat pagi dan pulang petang. Kelelahan menyergap seluruh tubuh, mengalihkannya dari semua masalah yang telah lalu, lalu tenggelam dalam lelap, dan terbangun keesokan paginya dengan rutinitas yang masih sama.

Kali ini sebuah kasus Human Trafficking yang telah terjadi Barking, sebuah distrik di timur London. Dimana masalah kesenjangan sosial dan ekonomi menjadi masalah umum yang kerap terjadi di distrik tersebut. Kyungsoo dan tim-nya bahkan nyaris menghabiskan waktu sepanjang minggu tanpa libur untuk mengumpulkan bukti, dan saksi-saksi yang memberatkan terdakwa, yang ternyata adalah seorang opsir polisi. Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap ia dan tim-nya segera dapat menyelesaikan kasus tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Pekik suara dari sebuah kepala dengan rambut sewarna jagung, yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari balik pintu dapur. Luhan tampaknya telah kembali dari pekerjaannya di luar kota. Memamerkan seringai lebar dan ceria di bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya menyerbu dan mengecup pipi saudarinya. "Aku merindukanmu Leta. Bagaimana kabar mama?" Luhan menyerbu saudarinya dengan serangkaian pertanyaan sambil berjalan mengekor Kyungsoo sampai ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mama sehat, kau kan bisa meneleponya, kenapa harus bertanya padaku?" Gerutu Kyungsoo, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menendang lepas ankle boot-nya begitu saja.

"Aku hanya tak tahan mendengar nasihat dan keluh kesah mama yang itu-itu saja." Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, berbaring di sisi saudarinya. "Kita tidak bertemu hampir dua minggu." Luhan membalik posisi tidurnya, menelungkup, menghadap Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana akhir pekanmu? Kau pasti kesepian tanpaku?" Goda gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo sontak mencibir pada kata-katanya.

"Maaf, aku mengecewakanmu. Aku bahkan tak punya waktu memikirkanmu, se-de-tik-pun!" Bantah Kyungsoo, membalas Luhan. "Aku benar-benar sibuk dua pekan belakangan ini. Oh iya, aku bertemu seseorang." Kyungsoo teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Mr. Beruang-Arogan-Kim. Kemudian dia menceritakan semua detil pertemuan itu, juga memberikan selembar cek yang ia peroleh dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengira Luhan akan mencemaskan masalah itu, tapi saudarinya justru tertawa terbahak-bahak pada cerita yang ia sampaikan. "Pria sombong itu layak mendapat pelajaran Kyungsoo, aku senang kau melakukan ini untukku." Luhan melambaikan cek itu dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menyimpannya," ucap Luhan seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Dan sampaikan salamku untuk mama jika kau menelponnya." Pesan Luhan sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dalam kamar saudarinya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tanpa mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Ia hafal betul tabiat Luhan. Dia lebih memilih meminum jus lobak yang rasanya aneh, daripada harus mendengar nasihat Ibu mereka di telepon. Bukan berarti Luhan tak menyayangi ibunya, ia hanya terlalu enggan mendengar ceramah sang Ibu yang selalu berkepanjangan.

Kenangan akan ibunya yang ia tinggalkan seorang diri untuk mengurus perkebunan anggur peninggalan keluarga, menghadirkan kegalauan di hati Kyungsoo. Bimbang pada pilihan melanjutkan karirnya, namun, harus tinggal jauh dari ibunya, ataukah kembali ke Tuscany demi mempertahankan kelangsungan bisnis keluarganya?

.

.

.++

Setelah seminggu berada di rumah, Luhan lagi-lagi pergi untuk pekerjaannya. Kali ini hanya dua hari, itu yang ia katakan pada Kyungsoo sebelum keberangkatannya ke Yunani untuk pengambilan gambar sebuah majalah mode, dan Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan dan kesendiriannya.

Pukul tujuh malam ketika ia memarkir mobilnya di dalam garasi, mengumpulkan barangnya yang terserak ke dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo mendengar deru suara mesin mobil lain yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan gerbang. Sebuah SUV hitam, dan pengemudinya yang tak asing lagi bagi Kyungsoo.

Jongin! Pria itu tergesa-gesa turun dari dalam mobilnya, terlibat percakapan serius dengan salah satu petugas penjaga pintu, yang kemudian berjalan tergopoh menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Mr. Kim, ingin bertemu." Ucap petugas itu memberitahu Kyungsoo.

Di luar sana Jongin berdiri menunggu dengan tak sabar, terang-terangan tengah memandang kepadanya. Kyungsoo tau ia tidak dalam situasi dapat menghindar apalagi bersembunyi saat ini. "Saya akan menemuinya." Jawab Kyungsoo pasrah. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat, seolah tengah digayuti sebuah beban yang sedemikian berat.

Apa lagi yang diinginkan pria ini? apakah dia telah menyadari kekeliruannya? Batin Kyungsoo cemas dan semakin was-was ketika menatap raut wajah tanpa senyum Jongin yang gelap, menahan amarah.

"Senang bertemu Anda lagi Mr. Kim. Hal penting apa kiranya yang membawa Anda datang berkunjung lagi kemari Tuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbasa-basi. Berusaha menekan gejolak dan kecemasannya.

"Berhenti berbasa-basi Luhan. Aku datang untuk menagih janjimu!" Sergah Jongin. Menyebut nama depan saudarinya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega, setidaknya penyamarannya belum terungkap.

"Maaf Mr. Kim? Apa saya memiliki janji lain dengan Anda? Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Elak Kyungsoo, berusaha setenang mungkin dalam mempermainkan kata-katanya.

"Omong kosong! Seharusnya memang sudah selesai Nona, jika kau melakukan tugasmu dengan benar. Kenyataannya orangku masih melihatmu berkeliaran dengan Sehun. Dua hari yang lalu di pusat kota. Menghamburkan uang seperti biasa. Kau mungkin mengingatnya sekarang? Sungguh keliru jika kau mencoba bermain-main denganku Nona!" Mata Jongin melotot menatap tajam kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan tapi dia harus tetap tenang, dia harus mempertahankan nalarnya, berpikir keras untuk membuat alasan tepat, yang langsung akan pria ini percayai.

"Anda pasti mengenal bagaimana Sehun. Sulit sekali bagi saya untuk membuat Sehun percaya, bahwa saya benar-benar ingin hubungan kami berakhir Mr. Kim." Seharusnya alasan itu cukup meyakinkan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Pria itu justru memandang sinis kepada Kyungsoo. Kemudian merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya, membanting beberapa buah foto Luhan dan Sehun yang tampak demikian mesra di tengah keramaian kota. Tepatnya di depan sebuah butik ternama yang langsung Kyungsoo kenali sebagai butik langganan Luhan. Di dalam salah satu foto tersebut bahkan Luhan dan Sehun tampak berciuman.

Kenapa dia bisa lupa berpesan pada Luhan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sehun untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya mereka harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, sampai Sehun tidak lagi diawasi sedemikian ketat oleh orang-orang pamannya. Bukankah tak lama lagi Sehun akan pindah ke Bournemouth? Di sana mereka bebas melakukan apa saja. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, akhirnya akan menyulitkan Kyungsoo juga.

Sial! Kyungsoo menggeram gemas di dalam hati, kesal, namun tak tau harus melampiskannya pada siapa.

"Kau ikut denganku!" Ucap Jongin tegas, membuat Kyungsoo tertegun tak mengerti. Ia menepis tangan pria itu yang tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sedemikian kuat. "Sekarang apa lagi?" Desahnya kalut, mulai benar-benar ketakutan.

Apa lagi yang akan pria arogan ini lakukan kepadanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo mulai menyesali keterlibatannya di dalam kehidupan Luhan, terlebih ketika melihat sorot mata pria yang tak segan-segan menghabisi siapapun itu. termasuk dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

Entah berapa lama Kyungsoo tertidur dan baru terjaga ketika merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya berguncang cukup keras. Matanya terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali, dan mulai kembali merasakan cemas yang sama.

Mendapati dirinya satu mobil dengan seorang pria asing, Kyungsoo memaksa memorinya berkerja lebih keras, mengingatkan pada kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya. Kedatangan Jongin yang lalu memaksanya pergi, bahkan setengah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah Luhan.

Pemberontakkan Kyungsoo berakhir di bawah ancaman sebuah pistol, yang ternyata terselip dibalik jas pria itu.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak panik. Mengikuti langkah Jongin. Mereka beriringan keluar dari rumah Luhan, melewati dua orang petugas penjaga pintu. Jongin hampir tak terlihat menggenggam senjata berbahaya. Tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tenang, berjalan dengan anggun bersisian. Bersikap sopan dengan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo.

Keadaan menjadi lebih baik ketika Kyungsoo berjanji untuk menurut dan bekerjasama, sehingga Jongin menyingkirkan senjatanya tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya.

Kyungsoo kini duduk tegak, dan waspada. "Di mana kita?" Ia mencoba

memandang keluar melalui kaca mobil, namun, hanya kegelapan yang tampak. Sorot lampu mobil Jongin-lah satu-satunya cahaya yang dapat ia lihat.

Mereka melintasi jalan tanah berkerikil, yang ditumbuhi rumput dan ilalang. Jalan itu sudah pasti jarang dilalui.

"Cukup jauh dari rumah kurasa." Jawab Jongin, seraya menarik satu sudut bibirnya, tak menghiraukan tatapan kesal Kyungsoo.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian jalanan sedikit mendaki dan berhenti pada dataran tinggi dengan banyak pohon disekelilingnya.

Seberkas cahaya berpendar samar di kejauhan. Terlihat seperti sebuah rumah tidak terlalu besar, bahkan menyerupai pondok kayu ditengah hutan. Dihubungkan oleh jalan setapak dengan batu paving yang menjulur rapi hingga ke serambi depan.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyungsoo turun dari SUV-nya. Tapi gadis itu menepisnya, masih terlalu kesal pada perlakuan Jongin, dan tentu saja ia masih harus waspada jika berdekatan dengan pria itu, setidaknya selama pistol mengerikan itu masih bersembunyi dibalik jasnya.

Kyungsoo masih termangu di samping mobil, menatap awas pada setiap gerakan yang muncul disekelilingnya. Apa niat pria itu membawanya ke tempat terpencil seperti ini?

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" Selidiknya berusaha seangkuh mungkin.

"Menjauh dari peradaban, Luhan." Gumam Jongin yang langsung tertelan kelamnya malam.

Kyungsoo mendongak memandang langit kelam, sinar bulan bersinar lembut. Hampir terlihat bersembunyi di balik awan. Bunyi serangga terdengar merdu, menyanyikan musik alam. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah untuk menikmati suasana itu. Kenangan akan rumah dan kampung halamannya begitu lekat. Ia dalam bahaya, ia tau itu, dan disaat-saat seperti ini ia sangat merindukan ibunya dan saudarinya, dan kehidupannya yang tenang.

Jongin berdiri tepat di belakangnya, mencoba mencari rona ketakutan yang dia kira akan dia temui di wajah Kyungsoo, namun dia harus kecewa. Wajah yang tengah mendongkak menatap langit itu terlihat begitu datar, meski tidak sepenuhnya kosong tapi jelas bukan rona ketakutan yang Jongin temui di sana.

Sayup-sayup Kyungsoo mendengar dengung suara generator. Seseorang tampaknya membantu Jongin menyiapkan semua ini. Terselip harapan, bahwa setidaknya ada orang lain di rumah tersebut.

"Ayo." Jongin kembali berusaha meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu berkelit dengan gerakan samar. Berjalan mengekor satu langkah di belakang Jongin sambil terus menatap waspada punggung bidang pria itu.

Mereka memasuki rumah yang tak terkunci, kesan pertama adalah rumah itu cukup indah, berbahan kayu dan batu. Seluruh dindingnya terpoles rapi dan mengkilat, namun tetap mempertahankan serat asli dari kayu dan batu itu sendiri. Ruang duduknya sangat nyaman, dilengkapi sofa dengan beberapa bantalan kursi besar di atasnya, berwarna perpaduan coklat yang begitu manis.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan untuk mengistirahatkan bokongnya di sofa itu, namun alih-alih duduk nyaman di sana, ia malah tetap berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Lagi-lagi masih dengan tatapan penuh waspada.

Sementara Jongin berlalu ke bagian dalam rumah, membuka beberapa pintu sambil menyalakan sebagian lampu yang masih padam. Walaupun itu tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Keterbatasan sumber energi menjadikan semua lampu berpijar redup.

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah kiri ruang makan, kamarku di sebelah kanan," terang Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo mengabaikan ucapannya, seakan ia tak mendengar apa-apa. "Kecuali jika kau ingin berdiri semalaman di sana, mungkin kau bisa menjadi penjaga pintu atau yang semacamnya. Satu hal yang harus kau tau Luhan, kita berada sangat jauh dari kota. Dan kalau kau berusaha kabur, maka kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri sebagai santapan makan malam binatang buas di luar sana. Tapi mungkin itu sedikit memudahkan bagiku. Setidaknya, dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan darahmu."

Tubuh Kyungsoo sontak merinding mendengar penuturan tenang Jongin yang sarat oleh ancaman kematian itu. Dengan sisa-sisa harga diri yang masih tertinggal, akhirnya ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjukan Jongin kepadanya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mandi? Sayang sekali hanya ada satu kamar mandi di rumah ini." Gumam Jongin, sebelum Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, "Aku hanya butuh mencuci wajah, dan…" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kata-katanya untuk sejenak, menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia mengatakan itu? "Aku juga ingin berganti pakaian bersih." Akhirnya ia melanjutkan, merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan pakaian kerjanya yang sudah berbau masam.

"Maaf soal itu, akan kau dapatkan besok." Ujar Jongin, terdengar seperti sebuah janji, tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli lagi. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan di sini? Sebuah toko pakaian super lengkap?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dulu, mungkin membasuh muka akan benar-benar membantunya mempertahankan kewarasannya. "Di mana ponselku?" Tuding Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebagian kemeja kerjanya yang tampak lembab.

"Aku menyimpannya. Kau tak akan membutuhkan itu, bahkan tak ada listrik dan sinyal di tempat ini. Lupakan saja." Jawab Jongin entah dari bagian mana rumah itu.

"Ini pelanggaran hukum Mr. Kim. Anda terancam jerat pasal penculikan dan penggunaan senjata illegal!" Ancam Kyungsoo, mencoba menggoyahkan niat Jongin. Apapun itu. Kyungsoo juga tak ingin bermalam di tempat sepi seperti ini, terlebih hanya berdua dengan pria asing dengan gangguan emosi yang buruk menurutnya, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuhnya dalam sekali tembakan.

Alih-alih takut pada ancaman hukuman yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Jongin justru tertawa keras, menertawai ucapannya. Ia muncul dari balik dapur dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul. "Siapa yang akan membuktikan kalau ini penculikan, Luhan? Kau hanya akan menghilang untuk sementara waktu, atau mungkin selamanya." Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Jongin. "Dan perlu kau tahu, aku memiliki ijin untuk semua senjataku. Walaupun kuakui aku mungkin bukan penembak yang baik." Tambah Jongin dengan nada sedikit mengeluh, berbalik menakuti Kyungsoo.

Itu berhasil membuat ciut nyali Kyungsoo, dan berpikir tentang gangguan kejiwaan pria itu. Karena senjata dan orang gila adalah dua perpaduan yang berbahaya menurutnya. Kyungsoo seharusnya memilih untuk tidak berkonfrontasi secara berlebihan demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

Kau hanya terlalu berlebihan Kyungsoo! Tenangkan dirimu! Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu mengikuti permainan pria ini. Putar otakmu! Besok ketika matahari pertama kali muncul, kau bisa diam-diam kabur. Kata hatinya memerintahkan, namun, masih tak mampu menghalau kecemasan itu dari hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

.++

Bayangan hitam itu terus mengejarnya, semakin cepat Ia berlari, bayangan itu semakin cepat pula mengejarnya. Kyungsoo mendaki bukit terjal dengan batu-batunya yang tajam dan menggores kulit kakinya.

Tak ada waktu untuk menoleh kebelakang, dia hanya harus terus berlari. Seolah jika terus berlari bayangan itu akan berhenti mengejarnya. Kyungsoo terus berlari dan mendaki, menuju matahari yang bersinar terang di atas bukit. Ia harus kesana, namun, bayangan itu semakin dekat saja.

Ia terjatuh, terduduk kelelahan di tanah, di atas batu-batu terjal, nafasnya memburu kelelahan, tepat pada saat itu sebuah tangan besar hitam dan juga berbulu keluar dari semak-semak di belakanganya, menggapai pergelangan kakinya. Seekor beruang berbulu coklat, menyeringai dengan taringnya yang tajam, rahangnya yang terbuka dan siap memangsa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjerit panik, kemudian terjaga dari tidurnya, nyaris terjatuh dari tepian tempat tidur, keningnya basah bersimbah keringat.

Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang aneh dan juga menakutkan. Ia menyeka peluh dengan punggung tangannya, dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan matanya kesekeliling tempatnya berbaring, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sepetak ruang berukuran tak lebih dari empat meter persegi. Dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran satu orang, dan sebuah lemari pakaian berbahan kayu kasar. Segenap kesadaran yang dimilikinya terhimpun dengan sempurna, dan di mana ia berada saat ini. Sekali lagi kecemasan menyergap Kyungsoo, memaksanya melompat bangkit dari pembaringan yang ia tempati semalam. Memandang berkeliling dengan waspada. Di mana pria pemarah itu? Tak terdengar suara apapun di luar sana.

Sambil berjalan mengendap Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan. Berjalan berjingkat-jingkat, berusaha tak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun pada kedua kaki telanjangnya.

"Selamat pagi Luhan." Sumber suara itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo, membuatnya nyaris melompat.

"Se…selamat pagi Mr. Kim." Jawab Kyungsoo tergagap, berbalik menghadap pada pria itu. Serbuan aroma aftershave dan sabun, segera memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Panggil aku Jongin, aku terdengar tua dan menyedihkan mendengar caramu mengucapkan nama belakangku." Protes Jongin, masih dengan nada sedikit memerintah, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan cermat. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai kusut di kedua sisi dadanya, serta setelan kerjanya yang kumal setelah bangun tidur. Jongin berbalik arah, masuk ke dalam bilik kamarnya. Lalu kembali dengan beberapa kemeja dan juga kaos santai miliknya.

"Aku hanya bisa menawarkan ini, untuk sementara waktu, jika kau tak keberatan memakainya."

Kyungsoo terkejut pada tawaran pria itu. Haruskah ia memakai pakaian pria itu? Meski hanya sebuah kemeja atau t-shirt biasa, itu terasa terlalu intim bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi, apakah Kyungsoo punya pilihan lain? Dia sudah mulai merasakan gatal pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan karena mimpi buruk semalam, kini bajunya sudah basah bermandikan keringat. Mandi dan mengganti pakaian adalah dua hal mewah yang sangat ingin ia lakukan saat ini. Mungkin ia akan mencuci pakaian kerja sekaligus pakaian dalamnya, untuk Ia pergunakan lagi nanti.

Tanpa pikir panjang diraihnya pakaian yang diangsurkan Jongin kepadanya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya ketus, setengah terpaksa. Berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan kaki menghentak ke lantai.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tanpa ekspresi, menyaksikan aksi protes Kyungsoo, namun, segera mengabaikannya. Membawa dirinya ke dapur, dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

Setengah jam berlalu. Jongin bahkan telah selesai membuat sarapan, tapi, Kyungsoo belum juga selesai dengan gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi.

"Apakah kau akan berada di dalam sana sepanjang hari? Sarapanmu hampir dingin." Bentak Jongin, terdengar tak sabar. Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras. Apa mungkin gadis itu pingsan? Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo keluar beberapa saat kemudian, "Aku tidak tuli." Protesnya kesal, lalu pandangannya beralih pada meja kayu sederhana di sudut dapur. Keningnya mengernyit, sedang matanya menyipit awas.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu, lalu sedikit mendengus, tersinggung. "Aku hanya membuat kopi dan pancake, bukan racun," katanya kesal.

Nah, di dalam benak Kyungsoo, itu tidak lebih dari secangkir racun!

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar." Perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo juga tau yang dikatakan Jongin benar adanya. Kemarin, ketika Jongin menculiknya, ia belum sempat makan malam. Dan setelah berlarian –meski hanya di dalam mimpi semalam- perutnya sekarang benar-benar kosong.

Tapi bagaimana jika sarapan ini adalah sarapan terakhirnya, siapa yang tau apa yang sudah dimasukan Jongin ke dalam cangkir kopinya?

"Baik, aku akan menukar piring dan cangkir kita." Ujar Jongin, kesal pada keangkuhan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju meja di sudut dapur, menukarkan makanannya dengan makanan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo masih tidak bergeming. "Apa aku harus mencicipinya juga, agar kau percaya?!" Tanya Jongin, setengah membentak.

"Tidak perlu!" Potong Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan mendekat ke meja. Jika Jongin mau membunuhnya, dia tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkan sarapan seperti ini. Dia bisa langsung menembak kepala Kyungsoo semalam, lalu menguburkannya di salah satu sisi rumah ini, dan selesai. Lagi pula, aroma kopi dan pancake itu benar-benar menggiurkan.

CEO ALK, jutawan yang terkenal sombong dan kejam. Memasak untuknya? Luar biasa! Batin Kyungsoo sinis sambil memasukan sepotong pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

Lima menit kemudian ia menyantap sarapan yang dibuat Jongin dengan lahap, tanpa percakapan, ataupun bertegur sapa. Lapar dan lezat, perpaduan sempurna untuk mengabaikan dunia sekelilingmu. Kyungsoo mengakhiri sarapannya pada gelas kopinya yang kedua, bahkan mencecap tetes terakhir kopi dari cangkirnya. Dia benar-benar kenyang sekarang. Menggerakkan ujung lidah pada sudut bibirnya yang masih terasa manis, menyapu bersih sisa sirup maple yang tertinggal.

Berbeda dari Kyungsoo yang tampak menikmati sarapannya, Jongin justru terlihat enggan. Menyaksikan Kyungsoo dengan rambutanya yang tergerai lembab tak beraturan, mengenakan salah satu T-shirt longgar miliknya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang tak biasa baginya.

Samar-samar Jongin bisa melihat bentuk puting dan payudara gadis itu dibalik t-shirtnya, dan entah bagaimana itu terlihat sangat menggoda, bulat sempurna, membentuk di balik pakain longgar yang dia kenakan.

Jongin berusah mengalihkan pandangnya. Hanya menatap sesekali pada wanita cantik dihadapannya tersebut, namun, pada dua gerakan terakhir, Jongin tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi. Geliat anaconda miliknya yang semula tertidur nyenyak, kini benar-benar bangun dengan marah. Bahkan seolah meronta dibalik celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Sakit dan nyeri.

Jongin menghitung sampai sepuluh, diam-diam menahan nafasnya, cukup lama, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dan keinginan merobek t-shirt sialan itu, dan bercinta dengan wanita dihadapannya.

Sial! Itu tidak berhasil, sekelebat pemikiran tentang bercinta dengan wanita itu memperburuk keadaannya. Jongin mendorong piringnya menjauh. Mengakhiri sarapannya dengan gusar. Ini akan berakhir dengan bolanya yang membiru. Ia harus menuntaskannya, apapun caranya.

"Maukah kau membantuku membereskan ini? Ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Meski dengan kata-kata lebih sopan, namun di telinga Kyungsoo itu terdengar seperti perintah, hampir menyerupai sebuah bentakkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Membatalkan ucapan terima kasih yang telah berada di ujung lidahnya untuk sarapan lezat yang Jongin buat untuknya. Termangu menatap punggung Jongin yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Sesaat yang lalu dia cukup ramah. Walaupun masih tanpa senyum dan kaku seperti biasanya. Tapi, memasak untuknya dan sarapan bersama tanpa banyak kata adalah sebuah mukjizat baginya. Secara psikologi Kyungsoo mencermati pribadi Jongin yang memang cenderung tertutup dan tempramental. Sedikit liar, dan tak terduga. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu waspada. Apakah dia jenis pria yang sebenarnya baik, ataukah memang benar-benar berbahaya seperti dugaannya?

.

.

.++

Waktu seakan berlalu cepat di tempat itu. Penyebabnya adalah karena Kyungsoo bahkan tak dapat memperkirakan waktu. Buta akan waktu dan juga kabar dari kehidupan di luaran sana. Tanpa terasa matahari telah bergerak ke peraduannya, berganti dengan sang malam yang bergerak perlahan menyelimuti alam di sekitar tempat terpencil tersebut dengan kuasa kegelapannya.

Ia masih tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya Jongin rencanakan kepadanya. Jongin sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda-tanda yang berarti. Malah terkesan seperti mengabaikannya. Dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai lelah karena perasaan waspada kalau-kalau Jongin tiba-tiba mencekiknya atau menembaknya.

Menjelang petang, Kyungsoo beruntung menemukan setumpuk majalah lama ditumpukkan buku tua, di salah satu rak di dekat dapur. Kyungsoo yakin, sebelumnya rumah ini berpenghuni, lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang menjadi kosong dan hanya terisi dia dan Jongin.

Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kepada Jongin yang tampak serius memperbaiki mesin pemutar kopi model lama, yang entah dari mana datangnya. Lampu di atas kepala Jongin bersinar redup, menciptakan bayangan yang begitu misterius pada sosoknya yang jantan.

Kyungsoo bahkan terhanyut pada setiap gerak lengannya yang liat dan berotot, kakinya yang begitu panjang dan juga kokoh berada pada posisi terbuka. Kyungsoo tak dapat menghindar dari menatap sesuatu yang menonjol sedemikian besar di antara celah paha Jongin.

Tubuhnya seketika meremang oleh hasrat, panas menjalar di sekitar pusat dirinya yang berdenyut lembab. Kyungsoo berpaling jengah, malu karena hasratnya begitu mudah tersulut, serta diam–diam memperhatikan organ intim pria itu. Ia pasti sudah gila karena memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu di saat sekarang ini. Ketika nyawanya bisa tiba-tiba saja terenggut oleh kedua tangan itu.

Dialihkannya pandangan matanya, membawa majalah lebih dekat pada lampu meja, agar ia dapat membaca. Sayangnya minatnya tidak lagi sedang ingin membaca, tidak satupun huruf yang hinggap terserap masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, menutup majalah tersebut, bahkan terkesan menghempaskannya ke atas meja. Sedikit kegaduhan yang Kyungsoo buat itu, menarik perhatian Jongin kegiatannya.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, terkunci satu sama lain, beradu pandang. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Mata kelam Jongin menyusuri lekuk leher dan dada Kyungsoo. Membuat tenggorokan Kyungsoo terasa kering.

"Aku ingin membuat minuman. Ada sirup strawberry di lemari, tapi sayang harus kubuat tanpa es, mau aku buatkan untukmu juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbasa-basi, lebih untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Atau sebenarnya lebih tampak seperti melarikan diri dari atmosfer yang tiba-tiba begitu panas di antara keduanya.

"Aku saja." Jongin bangkit, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Ruang duduk yang sempit membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Tubuh Jongin yang liat berotot bertemu tubuh Kyungsoo yang lembut dan rapuh. Kyungsoo yang terkejut sontak menarik mundur kakinya, namun, belakang pahanya membentur tepian meja, membuatnya oleng, begitu pula lampu meja di belakangnya.

Jongin meraih lampu meja tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya agar tidak terjatuh dan pecah, tapi untuk itu ia justru tak dapat menghindar dari kontak fisik dan bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersurut mundur, hampir jatuh lagi. Sigap, Jongin menyambar pinggang Kyungsoo, menahannya dari terjatuh dan menimpa meja berbahan kaca.

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa sulit bernafas, menghirup aroma kayu dan rempah dari tubuh Jongin. Kedekatan yang tak mereka sangka-sangka itu membuat mereka berdua terdiam, saling memandang seperti sebelumnya, sesuatu yang berkobar di mata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Apakah itu hasrat ataukah amarah?

"Selaraskan mata, dan otakmu sebelum bergerak!" Bentak Jongin, setengah menggeram. Menepikan tubuh Kyungsoo kesamping. Kemudian memindahkan letak lampu yang miring dan memperbaiki kabel yang sempat tercabut.

Kyungsoo terkesiap, tak menyangka dalam situasi seperti ini Jongin justru berkata kasar kepadanya. "Kau yang menabrakku, kenapa aku yang kau salahkan?" Balas Kyungsoo tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi, setengah berteriak. Lalu bergegas pergi kekamarnya. Ia sengaja menghempas pintu kamarnya dengan keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Jongin.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo tak kuasa hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, sementara kantuk tak jua kunjung menghampirinya, dia ingin membuat sesuatu untuk tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Perlahan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, sengaja tak menimbulkan kegaduhan karena ia tak ingin bertemu Jongin saat ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar masih kesal.

"Perintahkan semua orangmu sialan. Ingat! Tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun!" Teriakan Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo, membuatnya menarik mundur langkahnya, kembali bersembunyi di kegelapan.

Ia bersembunyi di antara rak buku tua menuju dapur, namun, dari sana dia mendengar cukup jelas semua pembicaraan Jongin yang tengah berdiri di teras, melakukan sambungan melalui ponselnya. Dia berbohong tentang tak adanya sinyal. Brengsek! Maki Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Pembicaraan itu tentang hasil temuan orang-orang Jongin di lapangan, tentang perkembangan penyelidikan kasus hilangnya Sehun.

Seketika Kyungsoo panik setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan Jongin. Otaknya berpikir cepat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Saat sesuatu yang buruk tengah menanti di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei, update Double lagi nih.**

Tetep hiraukan typo berterbaran ya, lagi males baca ulang dari awal ixixi :D

.

.

Ehm, lagi nih..

Kupikir FF nih sedikit banget peminatnya, padahal viewnya lumayan tapi Reviewnya dikit banget..

Kira-kira masih ada yang minat kah?

Kalau iya plis Review ya :D

Daripada ku stop hehe :D

.

NesyaRera


	4. (Remake) Surrender To Love CH 5 & 6

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

Di luar, rembulan mulai menampakkan sinarnya, walaupun masih malu-malu menyelipkan sebagian tubuhnya dibalik awan. Kyungsoo menyelinap dalam diam ke dalam kamar mandi. Menatap kakinya yang mulai bergetar karena terlalu lama berdiri. Ia menempelkan daun telinganya ke daun pintu kamar mandi, menunggu Jongin kembali ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki Jongin yang berat dan suara alas kaki yang terseret menuju ke dapur. Tubuh Kyungsoo tegang berdiri tegak dibalik pintu. Letak kamar mandi cukup dekat dari dapur, hingga ia bisa mendengar apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan dengan cukup jelas. Lalu kembali terdengar suara air di tuang ke dalam gelas.

Akhirnya yang Kyungsoo nantikan tiba juga, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar menjauh, kemudian suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Pria itu telah kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, mengendap-endap ke dapur, membuka semua laci dan lemari kabinet, mencari senter yang sempat ia lihat sebelumnya, saat membuat sirup strawberry siang tadi. Syukurlah benda itu belum berpindah tempat. Sekarang dia butuh senjata tajam untuk berjaga-jaga, sebuah pisau atau sejenisnya.

Ada tiga buah laci, salah satunya adalah tempat pisau, tapi Kyungsoo lupa yang mana, terpaksa ia harus membuka satu persatu ketiga laci tersebut. Pelan dan perlahan.

Yang pertama hanya berisi beberapa bahan makanan, beralih pada laci yang kedua, Kyungsoo tertegun pada cahaya pantul dari benda berbahan logam yang terpapar senternya. Itu adalah pistol yang di pakai Jongin di malam ia mengancam dan membawa Kyungsoo. Sebuah pistol kecil kaliber 9 mm, buatan Jerman, yang anehnya Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengenali jenisnya.

Sebagai pengacara Kyungsoo pernah dihadapkan pada beberapa kasus terkait senjata api. Profesinya juga-lah yang membuat Kyungsoo belajar tentang jenis-jenis senjata tersebut. Tapi senjata ini belum pernah sekalipun ia lihat, dan anehnya kenapa Jongin meletakkan senjata itu seenaknya saja.

Kyungsoo meraihnya, tak ada waktu untuk menjawab teka-teki itu sekarang. Yang ia butuhkan adalah segera pergi dari tempat ini. Batin Kyungsoo yakin dan penuh tekad. Ia berjalan mengendap penuh waspada, merapatkan badannya pada permukaan dinding ruang tamu, pintu depan tak terkunci seperti dugaannya, Kyungsoo mengingat hal itu di hari pertama kedatangannya. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memiliki nyali untuk kabur dari tempat itu.

Segera aroma udara malam yang tidak biasa menyambutnya, wangi hutan, getah dan daun kering di musim panas. Kakinya bergegas meninggalkan pondok. Melangkah dalam diam, menembus kegelapan malam.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis pemberani, kegelapan sama sekali bukan hal yang menakutkan untuknya. Kemarahan Jongin dan konsekuensi yang harus Kyungsoo tanggung ketika penyamarannya terbongkar, itu jauh lebih menakutkan untuknya.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, setengah berlari. Kyungsoo yakin dalam hitungan jam saja, Jongin akan mengetahui kebenaran itu dari orang-orangnya.

Kemana dia akan pergi? Kyungsoo masih belum tahu, tanpa adanya alat komunikasi, serta petunjuk arah, Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti, yang penting ia harus berhasil mencapai jalan raya. Karena hanya itulah hal terakhir yang ia ingat dalam perjalanan mereka kemari. Di mana saat ini Kyungsoo berada, kota apa? Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo terus berdoa, agar Jongin tak segera menyadari kepergiannya. Kyungsoo tak selalu menggunakan senternya, untuk menghemat energi. Untunglah sinar bulan banyak membantunya.

Beberapa kali ia dikejutkan oleh suara hewan kecil di semak belukar dan ranting pepohonan yang bergemerisik di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Kyungsoo terus melangkah, tanpa sedikitpun merasa gentar. Adrenalin memompa keberanian dan semangatnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya, merasa telah berjalan begitu lama. Ia membungkuk, menerangi sepasang kakinya yang terasa sakit dan juga pegal, Kyungsoo mulai merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan konyol, sampai harus mengalami semua ini. Seandainya saja waktu dapat di putar ulang, Kyungsoo akan memilih untuk tidak berdusta demi melindungi Luhan. Atau adakah sesuatu yang lain, yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari pria pemarah itu?

Kerumitan ini, dia tahu sebenarnya pasti akan terjadi, tapi mengapa Kyungsoo begitu kukuh pada niatnya untuk memperdaya Jongin? Apa yang membawanya? Hasratnya kah? Ataukah takdir?

Berjalan di jalan gelap. Di tanah tak bertuan, jauh dari peradaban, tanpa alas kaki dan entah berapa lama lagi.

Benaknya berkecamuk. Wajah ibunya membayang di pelupuk mata, Kyungsoo mulai berpikir tentang keputusannya meninggalkan Tuscany adalah keputusan yang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hanya karena membenci Chanyeol dan tak ingin melihat pria itu lagi seumur hidupnya, Kyungsoo meninggalkan desanya yang nyaman dan pelukan ibunya yang aman.

Setegar apapun ia coba menghadapi kehidupan ini, dia tetaplah gadis yang rapuh. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai luruh, isaknya tak terbendung, kemudian genangan air mata itu mulai mengaburkan pandangannya, membuatnya tersandung beberapa kali.

Lengan bajunya tersangkut ranting cukup banyak, sehingga mereka koyak, dan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dengan keras tanpa dapat ia hindari.

Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi telungkup, kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan berdiri, namun segera jatuh terduduk lagi karena merasa sangat nyeri. Kalut dan bingung. Ia mengarahkan senter ke lututnya yang ternyata tergores batu dan berdarah. Begitu pula lengannya yang terasa perih, beberapa baris luka cukup dalam terlihat samar di bawah cahaya senternya, terbalut darah dan pasir.

"Kau harus kuat Kyungsoo. Itu hanya sebuah luka kecil, bangkitlah! mungkin kita sudah dekat." Bisikan itu menyusup ke hatinya, berusaha menyemangati hatinya yang mulai goyah.

.

.

.++

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya Jongin mulai gelisah. Ia menuangkan segelas Martini ke dalam gelasnya yang ke-tiga, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dia baru saja melakukan pembicaraan dengan orang-orangnya, tentang hilangnya Sehun dari Bournemouth.

Sementara orangnya di London melaporkan Sehun terlihat meninggalkan bandara Heathrow bersama seorang wanita yang mirip Luhan, menuju Amerika, tepatnya ke kota pantai Miami untuk berlibur.

Apakah benar wanita yang pergi bersama Sehun adalah Luhan. Lalu siapa gadis yang bersamanya? Jongin berpikir keras, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan secara tak sengaja, beberapa waktu yang lalu, di ruang kantor Sehun, ketika mereka sedang asik bercinta.

Saat itu Jongin benar-benar gusar. Kemarahan menguasai Jongin, ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak dan memaki keduanya saat itu juga, namun, Jongin cukup mampu mengendalikan amarahnya, sehingga dia tak mempermalukan dua anak ingusan itu, dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu bergaun hijau, dengan rambut panjang keemasan, itu adalah Luhan, gadis yang saat ini bersamanya. Tapi mengapa di luar sana ada Luhan yang lain? Ia menggeram sambil mencengkeram kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit dan pusing.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar, mencari udara segar. Atau sebaiknya Dia menemui gadis itu sekarang? Bertanya langsung padanya, jika perlu Jongin akan memaksanya membuat pengakuan.

Baru saja Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, semilir angin berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya, itu berasal dari pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan was-was, perasannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak wajar dari keadaan itu.

"Luhan?" Panggil Jongin sedikit ragu, namun kakinya bergegas melangkah ke serambi, kalau-kalau wanita itu sedang berada di sana. Tapi Jongin tidak menemukan siapapun, sepi, hanya ada kegelapan. "Luhan? Kau di luar?" Teriak Jongin lebih keras. Tak ada jawaban.

Jongin mendengus, kesal sekaligus waspada. Ia kembali memasuki rumah dan membuka kamar wanita itu, yang ternyata kosong, lalu menyalakan semua lampu dan memeriksa setiap bagian rumah.

Kosong, tak ada siapapun di rumah itu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Senter yang ia simpan di lemari dapur raib, begitu pula pistol yang ia simpan di laci, benda itu juga tak ada lagi di tempatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin hanya tertegun di depan laci yang terbuka. Meyakinkan diri sendiri, apakah benar wanita itu melarikan diri? Sedangkan di luar malam sangat gelap dan jalan menuju ke tempat itu sangat jauh. Setidaknya satu setengah jam berkendara dengan mobil, melalui jalan setapak yang sepi dan jarang dilalui.

Sesuatu berdesir di sudut hati Jongin, kecemasan dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba, bahwa di luar sana, apapun bisa saja terjadi dan menimpa keselamatan jiwa wanita itu. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka Jongin hanya akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, mungkin untuk seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 6**

 **.**

 **.++**

Kyungsoo masih terduduk, berusaha menguatkan kakinya, beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai sedikit berhalusinasi, merasa dé javu. Kejadian itu seolah pernah Kyungsoo alami, berlari dalam sakit dan luka. Itu mimpinya sehari sebelumnya, meskipun tidak persis sama. Ataukah mimpi itu sebuah firasat? Tapi sungguh, beruang di dalam mimpinya mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

Apakah itu hanya refleksi ketakutan yang ia alami terhadap sosok Jongin? Kyungsoo tak tahu, yang jelas saat ini ia harus pergi, membebaskan dirinya dari Jongin. Walaupun demi kebebasannya dia harus berduel dan bertaruh nyawa dengan alam.

Di kejauhan seberkas cahaya datang dari arah belakang, ia yakin itu sebuah kendaraan roda dua. Lampu tunggalnya menerangi jalan setapak yang sepi.

Apakah itu Jongin? Kyungsoo membatin, mulai panik, meraih pistol yang sempat terlempar ketika ia jatuh. Siapapun itu dia tetap harus waspada. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu akan menjadi penyelamat atau justru ancaman baginya.

Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya untuk kembali bangkit dan berlari lagi. Tapi luka di lututnya membuat kakinya sulit untuk bergerak cepat. Sambil menahan nyeri yang menggigit, Kyungsoo berusaha berlari lebih cepat, secepat kakinya yang terluka mampu lakukan.

Sementara suara raungan kendaraan itu semakin dekat.

"Luhan! Berhenti!" Suara itu menggelegar di keheningan malam, suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara si beruang pemarah. Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas ke belakang, silau menerpa kornea matanya, membuat pandangannya gelap gulita. Berlari lagi lebih cepat dalam pandangan gelap dan samar, Kyungsoo belum menyerah. Namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terjerembab ke tanah, kali ini bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuatnya menjerit dan mengaduh pada rasa nyeri yang membuat dadanya kebas karena terhantam akar-akar tumbuhan yang tidak terlihat.

Pada saat yang sama Jongin telah sampai dihadapan Kyungsoo. Melepas trail yang di kendarainya begitu saja. Benda itu masih menggeram dengan mesin hidup ketika roboh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin gusar, berdiri menjulang dihadapan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo hampir mendengar kecemasan terkandung di dalam suaranya. Kyungsoo mencoba kembali bangkit, berdiri susah payah dengan kaki yang sedikit goyah, menahan sakit. Lalu mengacungkan senjata di tangannya.

"Diam di tempatmu, dan jangan coba-coba mendekat!" Perintah Kyungsoo ketika dilihatnya Jongin berjalan semakin mendekat.

Jongin tidak tampak terkejut, apalagi menarik langkahnya mundur seperti yang Kyungsoo harapkan, pria itu bahkan tak mengindahkan ancaman Kyungsoo, kakinya terus melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku bilang berhenti Jongin! Atau, aku terpaksa melumpuhkan kakimu!" Ancam Kyungsoo tak yakin, apakah benar ia mampu melakukan hal itu?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, Jongin terkekeh. "Kau bahkan takkan mampu membunuh seekor tikus sekalipun Nona. Letakkan senjatamu, itu percuma, itu Armatix, jenis pistol otomatis yang bekerja dengan mendeteksi sinyal yang ada pada di jam tangan khusus milikku." Jongin maju lebih dekat. Tangannya yang besar dan berotot itu dengan sigap meraih senjata di tangan Kyungsoo, yang mengarah kepadanya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo memberikan sedikit perlawanan di sisa-sisa tenaganya, namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Dengan sekejap senjata itu kini telah berpindah tangan kepada pemiliknya.

Tubuhnya limbung serta pandangannya mulai kabur dan berkunang-kunang, kesadaran mulai meninggalkan diri Kyungsoo. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah raganya telah berada di dalam pelukan pria itu. Lalu gelap dan sunyi.

.

.

.++

Tubuh berbalut pasir, tanah dan juga darah itu kini telah bersih. Jongin bahkan harus mondar-mandir mengganti dan mencuci handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh wanita itu.

Bagian mengganti pakaiannya jauh lebih sulit lagi. Berjuang menahan hasratnya sendiri itu adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lalui malam ini. Tubuh molek yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu begitu menggoda, seakan memang tercipta sedemikian sempurna untuk dirinya. Menjanjikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa jika ia membenamkan dirinya di dalam celah sempitnya yang ditumbuhi bulu pubis yang terpangkas rapi itu. Namun anehnya, kecemasan yang melanda hati Jongin, jauh lebih besar lagi, bahkan mengalahkan hasratnya.

Dan satu keganjilan terjawab, ketika Jongin melihat dengan jelas area dada wanita itu, yang putih mulus tanpa cela, sedangkan wanita yang ia lihat di kantor Sehun memiliki sebuah tatto di bagian dada, tepatnya payudara sebelah kiri. Dia jelas wanita lain, pikir Jongin.

Buru-buru dikenakannya pakaian ke tubuh telanjang itu. Tepat pada saat kelopak mata wanita itu mulai bergerak.

"Luhan? Kau sudah sadar?" Suara itu begitu dekat, di telinga Kyungsoo, seakan memangilnya, tapi kenapa dia menyebut nama saudarinya. Kyungsoo mengerjap sesaat, kemudian menutup matanya lagi.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin cemas.

Kali ini Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar, mengernyit memandang kepada Jongin, seakan Jongin adalah orang asing yang tak dikenalinya. Hanya sedetik, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali dengan kesadaran penuh. Termasuk semua peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum dia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia berbaring di dalam kamar yang sebelumnya ia tempati, di pondok.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, pasrah pada keadaan. Lalu ia mengernyit lagi, ketika merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan tersayat.

"Kau terluka," jelas Jongin prihatin. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya kosong, tanpa kata. "Kau gadis pemberani, dan paling tolol yang pernah aku temui!" Umpat Jongin kesal, namun samar-samar sebuah senyum kaku tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Sesuatu yang jarang Jongin lakukan. "Dan aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Luhan!" Tambah Jongin, menatap tajam ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. Caranya menyebut nama Luhan sengaja dia lakukan sedemikian rupa, bertujuan untuk menyinggung wanita di hadapannya. Menunggu wanita itu membuat sebuah pengakuan.

Lama terdiam, lalu hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya, asal kau berjanji untuk tidak marah dan membunuhku." Ucap Kyungsoo, ragu dan takut.

Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat, senyum sinis tersungging di sudut bibirnya. "Katakanlah!" Jawabnya, kali ini terdengar lebih lunak.

Dengan terbata-bata Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya, sekaligus alasan yang mendasarinya melakukan penipuan ini, yaitu semata-mata untuk melindungi saudarinya. Kyungsoo yakin Sehun dan Luhan berhak atas kebahagiaan mereka.

Wajah Jongin tampak datar, bahkan setelah Kyungsoo selesai dengan ceritanya. "Jadi apakah aku dimaafkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih, memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia benar-benar menyadari kesalahannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain Nona." Gumam Jongin datar, membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Siapa namamu dan apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku Kyungsoo. Aku seorang pengacara." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap, mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin menerimanya, mereka berjabat tangan cukup lama.

Jadi inilah jawaban dari pertanyaannya, mengapa gadis ini terlihat cerdas, optimis dan juga berani, batin Jongin, menyimpulkan jawaban untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin, tampak terlalu formal menurut Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Jongin, untuk pertolongan pertama pada luka-ku." Kyungsoo tersipu, menatap barisan kancing kemeja putih longgar milik pria itu yang kini ia kenakan.

"Kau tetap butuh dokter, tapi tidak mungkin untuk malam ini, sekarang sudah larut dan kau pasti lelah." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. "Secangkir coklat hangat mungkin dapat memulihkan tenagamu, tunggu sebentar!" Jongin berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo, menghilang untuk beberapa saat dan kembali dengan secangkir susu hangat di tangannya. "Ternyata bagian logistik lupa mencantumkan coklat ke dalam daftarnya. Hanya ada susu."

"Ini lebih dari cukup, terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Beristirahatlah! Dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Pesan Jongin seraya membenahi bantal di kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo begitu dekat. Lalu tanpa Kyungsoo duga, pria itu mengecup keningnya.

Kyungsoo diam, membeku, bingung harus berbuat apa, wajah Jongin hanya beberapa centi di atasnya. Aromanya yang khas menusuk indra penciumannya.

Mata gelap Jongin menelusuri setiap detil wajah Kyungsoo, berhenti pada bibirnya yang penuh dan begitu menggoda. Lalu kembali ke mata sayu dan teduh itu. Walaupun samar Jongin dapat melihat ada sesuatu di kedalaman mata itu. Wanita itu tak akan menolaknya.

"Kyungsoo."

Bisiknya menyebut nama wanita itu lirih, sebelum akhirnya Jongin mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menolak, satu tangannya yang tak terluka, bahkan meraih belakang kepala Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, merasakan manis rempah di bibir pria itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang menghanyutkan. Lalu perlahan saling melepaskan diri.

Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman, dan rasanya sungguh luar biasa untuknya, jiwanya bahkan seakan melayang tadi.

Begitupun Jongin, mencium bukanlah keahliannya. Seumur hidupnya bahkan hanya beberapa kali ia mencium wanita. Baginya seks adalah murni seks. Wanita dan seks hanyalah sebatas penyalur libidonya sebagai pria dewasa.

"Selamat tidur Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin, menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, kembali pada sikapnya yang formal, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, bahkan tak menatap kepada Kyungsoo lagi. Ia berjalan tegap tanpa berpaling sedikitpun saat keluar dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.++

Dokter datang keesokan harinya, tepat pada saat Kyungsoo sedang membongkar isi tas belanja yang di tinggalkan Jongin di kamarnya. Kyungsoo sendiri heran, bagaimana pria itu melakukannya. Sedangkan ini masih pagi, setidaknya masih terlalu pagi untuk berbelanja.

Banyak sekali baju dan juga perlengkapan wanita yang ia butuhkan di sana. Seseorang pasti membantu Jongin melakukan itu. Berbelanja pakaian, bahkan pakaian dalam untuk Kyungsoo.

Dokter itu adalah seorang pria lanjut usia. Usianya bahkan mendekati enam puluh tahun. Tapi di tempat terpencil seperti ini, mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya Dokter yang bisa Jongin dapatkan untuk Kyungsoo. Lagipula, lukanya hanya luka ringan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit sesekali pada rasa panas dan perih ketika dokter membersihkan ulang lukanya, kemudian membungkusnya, setelah terlebih dahulu mengoleskan sejenis salep di atasnya.

"Anda hanya harus mengganti perbannya setelah mandi. Kemudian oleskan obat ini, lakukan seperti yang saya ajarkan." Dokter berbicara pada Jongin, bukan pada Kyungsoo. Lalu menyerahkan beberapa bungkus perban dan juga obat kepadanya. "Minum obatnya tiga kali sehari, satu jam setelah makan. Semoga lekas sembuh Nyonya Kim." Pamit Dokter itu kepada Kyungsoo, panggilan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia membalasnya.

"Te…terimaksih Dokter." Jawab Kyungsoo tergagap.

Apakah Dokter itu mengira mereka adalah sepasang suami istri, ataukah Jongin yang mengatakan pada sang Dokter bahwa Kyungsoo adalah istrinya? Oh itu hanyah hal konyol yang tak perlu ia pikirkan, putusnya.

Sempat dilihatnya Jongin mengedipkan mata pada ekspresi kebingungan Kyungsoo. Entah apa maksudnya.

.

.

.++

Dibalik sosoknya yang terlihat kasar dan menakutkan, Jongin ternyata mampu dengan sabar merawat Kyungsoo, tidak hanya membantu Kyungsoo merawat lukanya seperti permintaan Dokter, bahkan menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo tanpa mengeluh.

Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya merasa jengah diperlakukan seperti orang yang tengah sakit parah. Hanya takut ego Jongin terluka jika ia menolak perlakuan baik Jongin kepadanya.

Dua hari kemudian Kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar sehat seperti sediakala, luka-lukanya sudah mengering, ia bahkan bisa kembali berlarian sesuka hati tanpa khawatir lukanya akan berdarah lagi. Dan rencananya hari ini ia akan meminta Jongin untuk membebaskannya, toh ia sudah mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, dan lagi pula bukankah Jongin sudah memaafkannya.

"Jadi kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Jongin, menatap langsung ke dalam matanya.

"Kurasa semua kesalahpahaman ini sudah jelas Jongin, bukankah kaupun telah berjanji untuk memaafkan aku, dan tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Ku mohon biarkan aku kembali ke kota. Aku janji, aku akan membereskan hal-hal yang kau anggap belum selesai itu nanti, setelah kita sampai di London lagi." Yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah uang Jongin yang sampai saat ini masih berada di tangan Luhan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berlibur?" Tanya Jongin masih dengan nada datar, mengajukan pertanyaan yang jauh dari perkiraan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Jongin dengan berlibur.

"Kau berhutang kebebasanmu padaku." Ucapnya. "Hanya satu hari, mengelilingi Danau Buttermere yang indah bersamaku besok." Jawab Jongin, menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Buttermere? Jadi kita di Cumbria?" Kyungsoo berbinar ceria. Dia tau tempat itu dari beberapa catalog dan brosur obyek wisata yang sempat ia baca beberapa waktu lalu. Kyungsoo berharap suatu hari ia bisa berkunjung ke tempat itu. Siapa sangka ternyata ia telah berada di tempat impiannya sekarang!

Ya! Cumbria adalah kota danau dan perbukitan yang indah, terletak di bagian barat Inggris. Sebagai orang Italia, Kyungsoo pernah bercita-cita mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah di Inggris, hanya saja kesibukannya tak pernah memberinya cukup waktu untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Jadi itu artinya kau mau tetap tinggal sampai lusa?" Tanya Jongin, menyunggingkan senyum samar di bibirnya.

"Yes, Sir!" Canda Kyungsoo bersemangat, kemudian memberikan hormat ala prajurit kepada Jongin.

Jongin bahkan tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum pada kelakuan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

Scramble egg jamur beserta roti panggang dan jus jeruk telah Kyungsoo siapkan untuk sarapan mereka sebelum berangkat ke danau. Sengaja Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi, bahkan sebelum Jongin bangun untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi mereka.

Kyungsoo tengah menuang jus jeruk pada dua buah gelas ketika pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dan pria itu keluar dari dalamnya hanya dengan sepotong celana piama bergaris yang menggantung di pinggulnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kyungsoo berusaha tak memandang ke barisan otot six packs di perut Jongin. Di usia yang tak lagi muda, sebagian pria bahkan mulai mengalami perut buncit dan kebotakkan. Sebaliknya, Jongin terlihat menarik dan bugar, itu membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam mulai mengaguminya.

Hey! Ada apa dengan kepalamu? Kagum? Lalu kemana perginya Mr. Beruang? Suara bisikan hati Kyungsoo, mengolok-olok dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tersenyum masam, menghalau pikiran itu dari benaknya.

"Kukira kau bahkan tak mampu mendidihkan sepanci air tanpa membuatnya hangus." Gumam Jongin mencemooh. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, memandang hasil kerjanya. "Terlihat lezat." Jongin menarik kursi di depan Kyungsoo, meneguk segelas air putih sebelum mulai menyantap sarapannya. Tampak puas dan sangat menikmati masakan sederhana yang dibuat Kyungsoo. "Rasanya sebaik penampilannya." Puji Jongin tulus. Di sela kunyahan terakhirnya.

"Hanya sebagian ilmu yang aku warisi dari ibuku." Jawab Kyungsoo, tersenyum tipis pada pujian Jongin.

Jongin menyingsingkan sebelah alisnya, tak dapat menutupi keingintahuannya, tapi tak terucap sebaris kalimatpun dari bibirnya, menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan cerita.

"Aku dan Luhan adalah perantau di negeri ini. Luhan telah bermukim di London jauh sebelum aku datang. Karena sebuah alasan, akhirnya aku mengikuti jejak Luhan, datang ke kota ini. Aku ditingkat akhir masa studiku ketika aku pindah dari Universitasku, ke salah satu Universitas di London." Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi kalian pergi ke London untuk mengadu nasib? Seperti kebanyakan gadis di daerah yang bermimpi tentang kesuksesan dan gemerlap kemewahan di kota besar." Kalimat Jongin terdengar menyerupai sebuah tuduhan yang tajam dan melukai perasaan Kyungsoo.

Ia mengernyit, tersinggung. "Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu," protes Kyungsoo. "Di tempat asal kami, aku dan keluargaku bahkan tak kekurangan apa-apa. Kami memiliki sebidang lahan perkebunan anggur yang cukup luas peninggalan Ayah kami. Hanya saja saat ini, hanya Ibu dan orang-orang kepercayaan kami yang mengurusnya."

Jongin terdiam, menatap Kyungsoo tajam penuh spekulasi. "Jadi suatu hari nanti kau berencana kembali ke tempat asalmu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dari memikirkan ibunya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, "Ya. Bahkan saat ini aku juga tengah bimbang, dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit." Pandangan Kyungsoo menerawang, terisolir dengan lamunannya, bahkan mengabaikan Jongin. Kemudian berkata lirih, seolah pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku ingin mengembangkan karirku di sini, tapi di sisi lain Ibu dan perkebunan kami membutuhkanku." Keluh Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar telah membagi masalahnya pada Jongin. "Maaf, tak seharusnya aku menceritakan masalahku, itu tak ada kaitannya denganmu." Kyungsoo tersipu malu, menunduk, kembali berkonsentrasi pada potongan makanan yang masih belum habis di piringnya.

"Jika aku berada di posisimu. Aku akan lebih memilih memperjuangkan usaha keluarga. Itu jauh lebih penting menurutku. Apakah sepadan jika usaha yang dirintis dengan susah payah oleh ayahmu, akhirnya harus berakhir, hanya karena keegoisan putri-putrinya yang hanya mementingkan ambisi mereka masing-masing?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin, sekali lagi menusuk batin Kyungsoo. Tapi semua itu memang benar. Kyungsoo tertegun, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Jongin benar, dan dia tau hal itu.

.

.

.++

Hampir tengah hari ketika SUV yang dikendarai Jongin melintasi jalan-jalan desa yang tidak terlalu ramai. Lake Buttermere bahkan telah nampak, tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi jauhnya dari atas bukit yang mereka lewati. Dengan airnya yang kehijaun dan tebing-tebing putih sebagai dindingnya, semuanya tampak begitu indah mempesona.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tak sabar di atas kursinya. Beberapa kali menoleh kepada pria di sampingnya itu dengan mata berbinar gembira. Sementara Jongin terlihat tenang seperti biasa, sesekali melempar seulas senyum membalas Kyungsoo. Rupanya keceriaan Kyungsoo menular kepadanya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menyusuri jalan desa. Dan ketika mereka melewati kampung nelayan, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah galeri seni dan pusat oleh-oleh. Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyangka Jongin menawarkan kepadanya untuk memilih apapun yang ia inginkan. Sayangnya, justru Kyungsoo tak menginginkan benda apapun dari tempat tersebut. Lagi pula ia tak ingin terkesan memanfaatkan kemurahhatian Jongin.

Jongin terlihat muram karena penolakkan Kyungsoo, namun sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Berjalan-jalan dan bertemu banyak orang setelah beberapa hari mereka hanya tinggal di tempat terpencil, adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan menurut Kyungsoo. Dia sungguh tak menginginkan apa-apa, hanya menikmati harinya.

Jongin terlibat percakapan cukup lama dengan pengrajin perak di salah satu toko cindramata. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menguping perbincangan Jongin dengan bapak berambut penuh uban itu, ia memesan sebuah cincin perak bertahtahkan berlian tunggal untuk teman wanitanya.

Oh, ternyata Jongin memiliki seorang wanita istimewa. Itu terdengar manis, Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyangka akan hal itu. Tak terbersit sedikitpun di benak Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa ada sedikit kekecewaan menusuk di sudut relung hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo malah berharap, Jongin bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh wanita manapun di muka bumi ini.

Kyungsoo termanggu, tanpa sadar berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Jongin dan bapak pengrajin perak itu.

"Ah Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membantuku mencoba cincinnya?" Tanya Jongin ketika menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada wanita itu, memintanya mendekat. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut, namun akhirnya ia tetap menyeret langkahnya kehadapan kedua pria itu, lalu mengulurkan jarinya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Kira-kira seukuran wanita ini." Jongin meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo, mengulurkannya pada pria pengrajin tersebut. Yang kemudian dengan cekatan mengeluarkan beberapa jenis cincin dengan nomor di atasnya. Hanya seperti itu, kemudian Jongin memintanya melanjutkan melihat-lihat isi galeri kembali.

Peristiwa kecil itu, membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo sedikit kurang nyaman, dan sepertinya Jongin juga menyadari hal tersebut. Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam di sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka, terlebih setelah mereka keluar dari galeri dengan tangan hampa.

.

.

.++

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya telah menunggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo di atas sebuah speedboat satu kabin, yang bersandar rapat di dermaga.

Jacob. Jongin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada pria tua tersebut. Dari caranya mengangguk-anggukan kepala serta mengiyakan setiap perintah Jongin, juga menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tentang pondok. Kyungsoo tau pria tua itu adalah salah satu pegawai Jongin, atau mungkin orang yang merawat pondok dan menjaga lahan milik Jongin di tempat terpencil itu.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo naik ke speedboat bertuliskan ALK. Inc di bagian sisi lambungnya. Itu tentulah milik pribadi. Bukan sewaan seperti sebagian besar speedboat yang banyak bersandar di dermaga tersebut. Kedua pria beda usia itu bercakap-cakap tentang segala macam sistem navigasi pada speedboat, mulai dari bahan bakar, kopler dan GPS. Dan entah apa lagi, yang tak semuanya Kyungsoo pahami.

Tak lama berselang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah menderu di atas air. Jongin tampaknya sudah terbiasa mengemudikan sendiri speedboatnya. Menyisir bibir dermaga. Kendaraan itu menderu dengan mulus, membelah danau bagaikan anak panah yang lepas dari busurnya.

Ini pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo berkendara di atas permukaan air dengan kecepatan tinggi, awalnya terasa menakutkan walaupun ia sendiri cukup mahir berenang. Lambat laun Kyungsoo mulai menikmati perjalanannya. Terhibur oleh pemandangan yang begitu elok di sepanjang tepi danau yang dilewatinya. Begitupula Jongin yang tampak relax, bahkan sesekali melempar senyum kepada Kyungsoo.

.

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENTING BACA!**

Hei hei,,, Ini gimana ya?

FF REmake ini Double di Work FFN ku HIkss

Karena kemarin sempat ilang yang satunya, eh tiba-tiba nongol lagi,,

Aku mau hapus salah satu, tapi bingung nih karena pasti udah ada yang Follow

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi Gini aja ya, Ini udah aku ganti namanya jadi

 **(Remake) Surrender To Love 1 dan 2** buat bisa bedain.

Trus Gini, kalau emang yang udah follow **(Remake) Surrender To Love 2** bisa gak kalian follow yang **1 (satu)** karena nanti aku bakal **hapus yang 2 (dua)**

Tapi kesempatan ini aku update sama :D

 **.**

 **Maaf dan Makasih ya :D**


	5. (Remake) Surrender To Love 7

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 7**

 **.**

 **.++**

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jongin, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

"Ya. Indah sekali." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Tak jauh dari sini ada danau yang tak kalah indah juga, Derwent Water. Kau mungkin pernah mendengarnya." Jelas Jongin, sedikit berteriak, bersaing dengan deru suara mesin.

Percakapan mereka terasa mengalir, beberapa kali Jongin tampak menunjuk dan menjelaskan gugusan tanah yang menyerupai pulau kecil yang mereka lewati. Bahwa ada sebuah gugusan tanah yang teranyata telah hilang dari sana semenjak terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke tempat tersebut. Jongin tampak larut dalam kenangan masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan.

"Terakhir kali aku ke tempat ini, itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," lanjut Jongin, "Kami, maksudku aku dan Jacob, memancing di danau ini, nyaris di setiap liburan musim panasku." Jongin mengenang dengan ekspresi bahagia dan kekanakan yang Kyungsoo kira tidak pernah ada pada pria seperti itu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ketika aku duduk di akhir sekolah menengah." Kenangnya, seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang akan ia bagi kepada Kyungsoo, namun kemudian mengurungkannya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan, sesekali bertanya, lalu kembali terdiam, lebih memberikan Jongin kesempatan untuk membuka diri kepadanya. Atau sebenarnya, Kyungsoo memang sudah tersihir oleh suasana di sekelilingnya, terutama pada sosok Jongin yang tampak asing, Jongin yang biasanya tegang dan jarang sekali bicara itu, kini tampak sangat berbeda, seakan pria itu perlahan-lahan keluar dari cangkang keras yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Ketika obrolan mereka berakhir dan Jongin mulai berkonsentrasi pada kemudi dan pikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo mulai jenuh, terlebih karena hanya duduk berdiam diri.

"Boleh aku melihat bagian dalam kabin?" Pinta Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian. Jongin mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo. Mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai tanda setuju.

Sebuah kabin nyaman lengkap dengan kamar mandi kecil, serta sebuah kursi besi yang dipatri menempel pada lambung kapal di sisi kiri dan kanan. Meja lengkung di sisi yang lain, semua berlapis bahan yang empuk dari kulit imitasi. Bahkan di seluruh permukaan geladaknya, terasa nyaman dan lembut. Di design sedemikian rupa agar penumpang terhindar dari benturan.

Sayangnya tinggi kabin hanya beberapa centi di atas kepala Kyungsoo, namun cukup nyaman ketika dia duduk di kursi atau sekedar meluruskan kaki di lantai.

Sebuah box berisi makanan dan box yang lebih kecil berisi beberapa jenis minuman dingin. Tampak pula dua buah handuk bersih di atas meja. Jacob pasti telah menyiapkan ini semua untuk mereka.

Hampir satu jam menyusuri danau, kemudian selat, ketika akhirnya hamparan laut terbentang di hadapan mereka. Cahaya putih tercipta dari pantulan matahari pada permukaan air. Langit yang biru luas membentang, beberapa burung pemangsa ikan berkali-kali menukik mencari tangkapan. Kyungsoo tertawa riang, merentangkan tangan, menikmati betapa elok segala keindahan alam yang ada di hadapannya.

Jongin mematikan mesin dan menurunkan jangkarnya. Memilih sebuah teluk yang tidak terlalu dalam dan cukup teduh. Sesekali lambung kapal bergoyang pelan oleh riak dan gelombang perairan di sekitar mereka. Laut cukup tenang dan langit cerah. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tampak pantai dengan beberapa pohon palem dan tanaman perdu yang mulai mengering, namun cukup tinggi, menjadikan teluk itu tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Setelah membereskan segala sistem navigasinya, Jongin bergabung bersama Kyungsoo di haluan kapal, ia tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai piknik di atas air?" Seloroh Jongin ketika dilihatnya senyum dan binar ceria tak pernah pergi meninggalkan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap ke arah Jongin, menyeringai senang. "Ini luar biasa Jongin. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, karena telah membawaku ketempat indah ini." Ucap Kyungsoo, bersemangat, ragu-ragu mendekat dan memberanikan diri menyapukan kecupan singkat di rahang pria itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Jongin terlihat sedikit tegang, namun detik berikutnya dia justru menahan pinggul Kyungsoo, menangkupnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berenang ke dalam mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar sendu membalas tatapannya.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan kepalanya merunduk menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya beralih ke leher dan punggung wanita itu, menariknya lebih dekat, membenamkan ciuman lebih dalam, dan memagut lebih banyak, menjelajahi setiap sudut bibir Kyungsoo, menyapu permukaan gigi hingga rongga mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka Jongin akan bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Menciumnya dengan sangat intens.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua terengah dan tersenyum kaku, melepaskan bibir yang semula berpagut. Tapi, Jongin masih tak menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari dekapannya, ia membelai sisi pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Seakan terbius pada kecantikkan wanita di hadapannya. Hasratnya berkobar. Jongin tak mengira jika sentuhan ini akan sedemikian mempengaruhi hasratnya.

"Kau penyihir cantik." Ucapnya setengah menggumam. Kemudian benar-benar melepaskan belitan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. "Sayang sekali kita tidak membawa pakaian untuk berenang, airnya cukup hangat, sepertinya kita akan melewatkannya." Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraannya, menatap keperairan lalu beringsut masuk ke dalam kabin meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin berenang." Kata Kyungsoo setelah Jongin kembali dengan dua kaleng coke dingin di tangannya, lalu duduk di haluan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo justru menghilang ke dalam kabin untuk melepas pakaiannya. Tak lama berselang wanita itu telah kembali hanya dengan selembar handuk yang membelit tubuhnya. "Apakah aman jika aku berenang sekarang? Maksudku tak ada tumbuhan laut ataupun hewan berbahaya di bawah sana?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah lugu.

"Aku bahkan sudah berenang di tempat ini ketika berumur tujuh tahun." Jawab Jongin meyakinkan.

"Oke." Kyungsoo berbalik memunggungi Jongin, melepas handuk dengan cepat. Kemudian melompat ke dalam air dalam sekejap. Membuat Jongin sontak ternganga dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hanya sepintas siluet tubuh telanjang itu berada di hadapannya, dan kini wanita itu mengapung di bawahnya, air menutupi ketelanjangannya hampir mencapai lehernya.

Kyungsoo tertawa senang, menyelam kemudian muncul lagi. Meliuk berenang kian kemari. Hampir terlihat seakan menggodanya, apakah memang itu yang tengah di lakukannya? Batin Jongin.

"Airnya hangat Jongin, kau tak mau mencobanya?" Kyungsoo berenang mendekat, berpegangan pada besi di bagian sisi lambung kapal. Serupa dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin masuk ke dalam kabin untuk melepas pakaiannya, kemudian melepas handuknya di haluan kapal.

Kyungsoo bahkan diam-diam menahan nafasnya, mengagumi ketelanjangan pria itu. Kemudian berpaling, berpura-pura menyelam ketika Jongin menanggalkan handuk yang dikenakannya. Berenang telanjang di teluk yang sepi, di antara hasrat dan godaan untuk saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Apakah kegiatan yang tak biasa itu hanya akan berakhir dengan membilas diri masing-masing?

Jawabnya tentu tidak. Jongin bahkan terlihat berenang menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah berenang bebas tak jauh darinya.

Semakin Jongin mendekat, Kyungsoo seolah mengindar, berenang menjauh, atau menyelam menghilang dari pandangannya. Gemas pada tingkah Kyungsoo Jongin menyelam diam-diam, berenang ke arah kaki Kyungsoo kemudian membelai betisnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan memekik ketakutan, mengira ada sesuatu di bawah air yang mengenai kakinya. Hanya sesaat, ketika dilihatnya Jongin muncul dari air dan terbahak-bahak.

Kyungsoo mengerti jika itu hanya ulah Jongin. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo bahkan terpesona menatap Jongin yang ternyata bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Tawa Jongin mulai mereda, dan mereka berdua hanya berenang tertegun saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau harus lebih banyak tertawa Jongin, kau terlihat jauh lebih baik dengan gigi di wajahmu." Ucap Kyungsoo, mengulum senyum tulus di bibirnya. Jongin terdiam, tak menjawab, namun berenang mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu kepadaku. Tapi kukira kata-katamu ada benarnya." Jawabnya.

Tubuhnya telah sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kedalaman teluk yang tidak cukup dangkal itu membuat kaki mereka bisa berdiri menyentuh tanah. Jongin berhenti beberapa senti di hadapan wanita itu, tangannya terulur meraih helaian rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang tampak mengapung di depan dada. Air setinggi dada menutupi tubuh indah Kyungsoo dari ketelanjangannya.

"Aku hampir tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang," katanya, memberikan sedikit jeda, "Ku rasa keindahanmu mempengaruhiku." Tambahnya lagi, menyentuh ujung dagu Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu mendongak, lalu perlahan Jongin mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Awalnya lembut, namun perlahan tangannya yang semula berada di rahang Kyungsoo, bergerak menyentuh ketelanjangan gadis itu. Menangkup bokong sekaligus pinggulnya, merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka yang polos. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bukti kejantanan Jongin yang mengeras di perutnya. Rasa penasaran membawa tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh benda tebal dan berotot itu.

Jongin menggeram pelan di dalam mulutnya. Melepas bibirnya dari Kyungsoo, memandang penuh harap kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau tak berhenti bermain dengannya. Kau tau konsekuensi yang akan kau tanggung Kyungsoo?" Ucap Jongin mengingatkan.

"Berenang telanjang, bersamamu. Apa yang aku harapkan akan terjadi?" Jawab Kyungsoo menantang. Memandang sendu ke dalam mata gelap Jongin yang berkobar penuh hasrat. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa dirinya telah mulai gila.

Jongin tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Detik berikutnya Jongin tampak berjalan ke arah pantai, dengan Kyungsoo di dalam lekukan lengannya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas pasir yang lembab, sementara Jongin berbaring miring di sisinya.

"Keputusan terakhir, sebelum kau menyesalinya?" Jongin bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya, meski matanya sendiri sudah menyiratkan ketidakberdayaan pada hasratnya. Mungkin, meskipun wanita itu menggeleng, ia akan tetap memaksakan kehendaknya.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. Hanya itu yang Jongin butuhkan untuk menyentuh setiap keindahan yang terpapar jelas di hadapannya saat ini. Ia mengulum puting merah jambu kecil di dada Kyungsoo, mencecap setiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit gugup, setelah sekian lama tak tersentuh, Kyungsoo merasa canggung. Akhirnya hanya pasrah pada apapun yang Jongin lakukan, pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Menikmati surga yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Tiga tahun, setelah hubungannya dan Chanyeol berakhir. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Kyungsoo berhubungan intim lagi dengan seseorang.

Jongin pun merasa baru dalam hal ini, dia hampir tak pernah memperlakukan wanita seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Hanya berdasarkan naluri, Jongin ingin Kyungsoo terpuaskan olehnya.

"Penuhi aku Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar, matanya sayu oleh hasrat.

Jongin memenuhi permintaan wanita itu, membawa miliknya yang berdentam tegang ke celah lembab dan sempit milik Kyungsoo. Ia menggesek miliknya pada vulva Kyungsoo, sebagai langkah awal memberi lubrikan pada penisnya. Kemudian perlahan memasuki liang sempit itu dengan menahan diri sedikit demi sedikit, membenamkan miliknya lebih dalam.

Kyungsoo hanya sanggup mendesah nikmat, ketika akhirnya batang berotot Jongin yang keras itu menghujamnya dalam, membuatnya meregang. Jongin mencoba bergerak pelan, memompa dirinya keluar masuk ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan tak berani mengucap sepatah katapun. Takut jika sebuah kalimat saja, yang mungkin tidak pada tempatnya akan merusak momen indah dan luar biasa itu.

Lembut dan intens, Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang Jongin sendiri bahkan tak percaya bisa ia lakukan pada tubuh seorang wanita. Hampir beriringan ketika Kyungsoo menggapai puncak berkabutnya, disusul Jongin beberapa detik kemudian, menyembur benihnya di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Kemudian melepaskan dirinya perlahan, meninggalkan kehampaan di dalam diri wanita itu.

Jongin tertegun sejenak, menatap spermanya yang tumpah sedemikian banyaknya bersamaan dengan gerakan Jongin mencabut penisnya. Sebuah pelanggaran baru saja ia lakukan. Bercinta tanpa pengaman!

Kyungsoo terpengaruh pada sikap tertegun Jongin menatap sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya. Kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari penyebab keterkejutan pria itu.

"Aku akan segera membersihkannya." Kyungsoo bangkit dari pasir, kembali ke air. Bersimpuh cukup lama untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Liar. Adalah satu kata yang ada di benak Kyungsoo, apakah wanita binal itu memang dirinya? Ia sendiri tak yakin pengalaman ini terjadi pada dirinya. Yang pasti segalanya terasa begitu manis dan indah. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tak pernah membayangkannya. Terutama dengan pria seperti Kim Jongin.

.

.

.++

Jongin memutuskan untuk bermalam di hotel sekembalinya mereka dari teluk ke desa, dan rencananya mereka akan kembali ke London keesokkan harinya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar suite di hotel yang ternyata telah di pesan Jongin atau mungkin Jacob pegawainya. Jongin segera membuka laptop dan melakukan pembicaraan langsung dengan salah satu pekerjanya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk berendam dan membilas diri sekali lagi, meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja dengan laptopnya.

"Alan, bagaimana keadaan kantor? Apakah semuanya lancar?"

Pria di seberang sana menjawab. "Sejauh ini, lancar. Bagaimana dengan liburanmu? Kau bersenang-senang rupanya? Bahkan kau terlihat lebih tampan dari yang terakhir ku ingat." Gurau Jongdae. Hanya Jongdae yang berani melakukan hal itu pada Jongin.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan! Aku ingin kabar terbaru tender St. Louis, hasil pemenangan tender diumumkan besok, adakah informasi penting yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Jongin, mencoba menjaga wibawanya sebisa mungkin, meskipun ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyembunyikan senyumannya pada godaan Jongdae beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Masih di bawah kendali. Gosipnya NGC benar-benar mundur. ALK di atas angin."

Jongin bersandar rileks ke punggung kursi. Menyeringai puas. "Salah satu target project-ku di tahun ini Jong. Jika kita berhasil dengan rumah sakit ini, dapat di pastikan project St. Louis University akan jatuh ke tangan kita juga, dan bahkan beberapa mega project milik pemerintah lainnya." Gumamnya, penuh kebanggaan.

"Luar biasa Jongin, semoga kita mendapatkannya." Jawab Jongdae penuh antusias.

Pada saat bersamaan Kyungsoo melintas dengan handuk tergelung di atas kepala, dan jubah mandi di tubuhnya.

"Woow! Siapa wanita cantik itu?" Pekik Jongdae, mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongin sontak terkejut dan berpaling pada sosok Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Brengsek! Enyah kau ke neraka!" Umpat Jongin, memutus pembicaraannya dengan Jongdae begitu saja. Ia masih sempat mendengar tawa terbahak Jongdae di seberang sana, jelas menertawakan dirinya ketika Jongin berusaha log out dari akunnya.

Kyungsoo membeku, menunggu apakah Jongin akan marah kepadanya. "Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak tau jika kau sedang menghubungi seseorang." Gumamnya penuh sesal.

Jongin memutar kursinya, berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Lupakan. Jongdae orang kepercayaanku. Tapi sebaiknya kau lebih hati-hati, aku tak ingin kau menjadi pembicaraan kotor pegawaiku." Jongin bangkit dari kursinya, meraih pinggul Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Aku menginginkanmu. Lagi." Ucapnya, mulai menelusuri leher Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo terperangah, membentuk bulatan di bibirnya. Setelah bercinta di teluk, Jongin bahkan tak terlalu banyak bicara. Sepanjang perjalanan dari teluk ke desa pria itu terlihat lebih banyak termenung, entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Lalu mereka kembali menjadi dua orang asing yang canggung.

Tapi sekarang Jongin lagi-lagi bersikap manis kepadanya, dan menunjukkan hasratnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Apakah hanya hasrat dan birahi semata yang sanggup mendekatkan Jongin kepadanya. Namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo tak dapat menolak permintaan pria itu. Karena sesungguhnya hasratnya-pun sama besarnya dengan hasrat pria itu.

Dalam sekejap Jongin sudah merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo di tempat tidur besar itu, menarik simpul jubah mandi dan juga handuk yang melilit rambut basahnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, terengah tertahan, menikmati dan menerima tubuh liat dan berotot milik pria itu lagi di tubuhnya.

Dada bidang Jongin menindihnya, berat dan sesak, namun, menciptakan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. Begitupula ketika jarinya menelusuri punggung lebar itu dengan jarinya. Menyesap aroma kayu dan rempah. Menerima seluruh diri Jongin, seutuhnya menyatu dengan dirinya untuk ke dua kalinya.

Bunyi bip berulang-ulang terdengar dari arah meja, dimana semua alat komunikasi Jongin berada. Jongin bangun dari posisi terlentang di samping Kyungsoo setelah bercinta. Jongin meraih ponselnya, dan mendengarkan suara pria di seberang sana yang langsung memberi informasi penting kepada Jongin.

Sebuah berita buruk. Terlihat jelas dari ketegangan yang tercipta di wajah Jongin. Dahinya berkerut dan rahangnya mengeras, menahan amarah.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa bocor? Sial! Cari tahu, siapapun itu! Aku ingin hasilnya dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam!" Bentaknya gusar. "Pakai otakmu. Temukan caranya tolol!" Teriak Jongin keras, sehingga Kyungsoo yang semula setengah terpejam, membuka matanya karena terkejut. Kemudian duduk menarik selimut lebih rapat ke dadanya. Kemarahan Jongin pada seseorang di telepon membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit ngeri, dan berpikir bahwa kemarahan Jongin yang meledak-ledak dan emosinya yang gampang tersulut sangatlah mengerikan. Seolah itu adalah pria yang berbeda dari pria yang tadi menyetubuhinya dengan lembut. Tapi itu pria yang sama, yang Kyungsoo temui beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan senjata di tangan dan menyeretnya meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo tak ingin bertanya, apalagi berdebat dengan Jongin. Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin membangunkannya setelah percintaan mereka yang ketiga.

Setengah mengantuk, Kyungsoo hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat, dan di jam berikutnya, mereka telah berada di dalam sebuah penerbangan menuju London di dalam jet pribadi Jongin. Sebuah jet pribadi jenis Cirrus SR22, salah satu pesawat bermesin tunggal dengan kapasitas penumpang tak lebih dari enam penumpang. Namun, sanggup menempuh kecepatan maximum 350 kilometer per jam.

Aneh. Kyungsoo termenung memikirkan hal itu. Betapa Jongin menyusahkan dirinya sendiri, dengan berkendara selama berjam-jam dengan mobilnya, sedangkan ia sebenarnya bsia saja menggunakan jet pribadinya, lalu tinggal bersama Kyungsoo disebuah pondok terpencil dengan fasilitas seadanya, ketika ia bisa mendapatkan fasilitas hotel mewah dimanapun ia berada. Bagi Kyungsoo itu sesuatu yang benar-benar tak dapat ia pahami.

Bentley Mulsanne hitam telah menunggu mereka. Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria tampak menjinjing tas kerja Kyungsoo dan sebuah koper besar lain, yang Kyungsoo sendiri tak tau milik siapa. Masih dalam diam, Kyungsoo tak ingin mengusik kegiatan Jongin yang terlihat sibuk menghubungi beberapa orang setelah mereka mendarat.

Satu-satunya perhatiannya terhadap Kyungsoo adalah menuang sampanye ke dalam gelas untuknya, itupun hanya dengan isyarat tangannya. Ketegangan masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sama sekali enggan berkomentar.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada kemewahan interior di dalam mobil itu. Kabin dengan interior berbahan kayu veneer halus berpadu stainless steel elegan. Jok kulit yang lembut dan lentur. Serta tirai elektrik yang membatasi antara ruang kemudi dan kabin belakang, lengkap dengan meja piknik dengan Ipad di atasnya, pendingin botol beserta dua tatakan gelas sampanye yang telah di design anti tumpah. Semua kemewahan mobil ini menggambarkan betapa Jongin sangat menikmati kemewahan hidupnya.

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama mengabaikannya. Menyentuh punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di pangkuan wanita itu.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku berlibur." Ujarnya, seraya memandang ke dalam mata Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu gugup, hingga ia tidak berani memastikan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jongin saat ini. Apakah segalanya berakhir? Itulah yang terjadi, petualangan hasrat yang sempat ia dan Jongin reguk bersama berakhir disini. Dan saat ini Jongin sedang mencoba mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu kepadanya? Kyungsoo terdiam, sibuk dengan celoteh batinnya sendiri. Ia merasakan cubitan kecil namun sakit di dalam hatinya. Tidakkah ini yang ia harapkan? Kembali ke peradaban, dan urusannya dengan Jongin selesai!

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Kyungsoo. Aku masih menginginkanmu." Ujarnya seraya mencium buku-buku jari Kyungsoo di genggamannya.

"Kita?" Kyungsoo masih tak percaya, bahwa Jongin mengatakan itu. Pria itu ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Benarkah?

Jongin terdiam, mencoba mengartikan keterkejutan Kyungsoo, apakah itu ekspresi keengganan ataukah sesuatu yang diharapkan Jongin, bahwa Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya. Sayangnya Jongin tak berani menerjemahkan tatapan itu.

"Kau dan saudarimu berhutang padaku. Ingat?"

Kyungsoo semakin terperangah tak mampu membalas ucapan Jongin. Sungguh tak mengira Jongin akan mengungkit soal uang di akhir pertemuan mereka.

"Bisnis adalah bisnis Kyungsoo." Jongin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

.

Hei hei.. update nih... ^^

Jangan Lupa review ya :*


	6. (Remake) Surrender To Love 8 & 9

**Perhatian ! NC Part**

 **.**

 **Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 8**

 **.**

 **.++**

Kekalahan tender yang dialami Jongin sedikit banyak mempengaruhi emosinya. Kesal yang teramat parah, walaupun tidak sampai menyita seluruh perhatiannya karena ada hal lain yang juga memenuhi benaknya saat ini, dan hal itu membuat konsentrasinya terbelah.

Kyungsoo, dan hasrat yang terus membakar dirinya dalam tiga hari ini. Kerinduannya akan tubuh wanita itu menjadi pemicu kekacauan yang semakin parah di dalam otaknya.

Jongin terpaksa harus mengesampingkan hal itu dulu, membuang segala kegilaan itu ke dasar neraka, bisnisnya jauh lebih penting. Dia hanya harus sibuk sepanjang waktu, sehingga tak ada waktu baginya untuk memikirkan hal lain selain bisnis. Terutama kegagalan tender incarannya.

Semestinya hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang tender tersebut, beberapa pengusaha yang memang memiliki 'orang' di dalam pemerintahan. Karena sebelumnya tender tersebut tercantum dalam lelang online, kemudian di cabut oleh pihak penyelenggara, dan dikabarkan telah dibatalkan.

Yang paling membuat Jongin kesal adalah bukan hanya karena ALK kalah tender dari perusahaan kecil yang tidak diperhitungkan namanya. Dari informasi yang mereka dapatkan, pemenang tender itu, menang dengan membawa hasil rancangan ALK.

Sialnya beberapa minggu yang lalu ALK adalah pihak yang paling akhir ketika mengirimkan proposal beserta rancangan mereka. Sehingga justru ALK-lah yang dianggap telah menjadi plagiat, dan si pencuri dipuja-puja karena dianggap membawa ide brilian yang membuat team penyeleksi berdecak kagum dan memilih si pencuri sebagai pemenang tender.

Rupanya seorang penyusup telah bermain kotor di perusahaannya, menjadi pengkhianat dan menjual hasil rancangan Jongin dan beberapa arsitek handal ALK kepada orang luar. Bahkan mungkin membocorkan informasi tender tersebut sejak awal.

Tapi siapa? Dan bagaimana bisa? Hardcopy rancangan tersebut hanya ada satu, dan itu pun Jongin yang menyimpannya di rumah. Sedangkan soft copynya tersimpan aman di database pribadi Jongin. Benar-benar tak seorang pun memiliki salinan dokumen tersebut. Kecuali Jongin sendiri.

Di kantor tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke ruangannya, apa lagi memiliki akses membuka-buka dokumen pentingnya. Jongin berpikir keras. Hanya satu orang, Jongdae, asisten sekaligus sahabatnya, tapi Jongin mengenal Jongdae dengan baik, sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Tak mungkin Jongdae berani melakukan hal itu padanya.

Dan di rumah hanya ada Kangin, kepala rumah tangga yang telah mengabdi lama pada keluarganya, hanya pria tua itu yang memiliki akses ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Jongin benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh masalah itu. Siapa pengkhianat yang kini menjadi momok bagi keberlangsungan ALK. Jika hal ini terus berlangsung, bukan tak mungkin oknum tersebut mencuri rahasia perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo mendesah kalut, benar-benar berada diambang frustasi. Setelah hampir berjam-jam berkas dan buku-buku hukum itu berada dihadapannya, namun tak satu pun pekerjaan yang rampung. Bahkan tekanan hasratnya kian memanas tepat di hari ketiga kepulangan mereka dari Cumbria.

Lagi-lagi benaknya hanya dipenuhi bayang-bayang Jongin dan Jongin, lengkap beserta pengalaman panas yang terjadi pada mereka di Cumbria. Kyungsoo menggeram lirih, mengutuk otaknya yang tak jua mampu menghapus bayang- bayang itu dari sana.

Seorang pegawai mengantar sebuah paket kecil ke dalam ruang kantornya. Benda itu baru saja tiba, diantar oleh sebuah jasa ekspedisi khusus. Sebuah kotak berukuran kecil, dan ketika Kyungsoo membukanya masih ada sebuah kotak lagi di dalamnya, kali ini terlihat berpita dan dikemas cantik.

Cincin berbahan perak yang terukir indah, sangat detail dan rumit, berhias sebuah berlian tunggal seukuran biji jagung. Hadiah itu membuat Kyungsoo ternganga, kemudian refleks menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Jika tidak, sebuah pekik kesenangan pasti telah lolos dari bibirnya.

Itu cincin yang Jongin pesan di Buttermere, Cumbria. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat merasa galau ketika Jongin setengah memaksanya mencoba cincin tersebut, yang pada saat itu Kyungsoo kira memang Jongin pesan untuk wanita istimewa Jongin. Siapa sangka jika cincin tersebut Jongin pesan untuk Kyungsoo.

Perasaan hangat mengalir di dada Kyungsoo, benarkah Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo istimewa. Siapa sangka dibalik sikap keras dan egois itu Jongin ternyata memiliki sisi romantis yang sanggup meluluhkan hati wanita.

Kyungsoo menimang-nimang benda itu di jarinya. Bahagia? Tentu saja. Kyungsoo bahkan ingin menyimpannya jika itu yang Jongin inginkan, dan Kyungsoo perlu mengucap terima kasih pada pria itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memiliki nomor telepon Jongin. Selama ini diam-diam ia memang menunggu Jongin menghubunginya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Jangan-jangan Jongin telah melupakannya? Walaupun pria itu sempat mengungkit soal hutang, bukan tak mungkin kemudian Jongin bisa saja berubah pikiran dan menganggap urusan mereka telah selesai.

"Kantornya?" Gumam Kyungsoo, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya perlu membuka browsernya untuk mengetahui alamat dan nomor telepon ALK.

ALK. Inc. South Canary Wharf E14 9SH, London-England +44 800 313 4860

Yup! Ini dia. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Seperti dugaannya, kantor Jongin berada di salah satu pusat bisnis terbesar di London. Menempati salah satu lantai di gedung Canary Wharf, yang merupakan salah satu pusat bisnis dan keuangan utama dunia.

Jalur telepon yang ia hubungi terus saja sibuk. Kyungsoo hampir menyerah, ketika akhirnya teleponnya terhubung.

"ALK. Inc. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ramah, suara wanita di seberang sana mengucap salam kepada Kyungsoo.

"Y…ya…Saya Do Kyungsoo, dapatkah saya berbicara dengan...Umm. Mr. Kim, maksud saya Jongin, Kim Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo tergagap. Entah mengapa dia yang biasanya tenang tiba-tiba merasa gugup hanya karena akan berbicara dengan pria itu.

"Anda telah membuat janji Nona Do?"

"Belum, tapi saya rasa…" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya wanita penerima telepon itu menyela kata-katanya.

"Maaf Nona Do nama Anda tidak tercantum di dalam daftar kami."

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih saya, kepada..." Lagi-lagi wanita itu menyela kata-katanya.

"Apakah Anda mengenal Mr. Kim secara pribadi?" Tanya wanita itu sedikit mengintimidasi namun terkandung keingintahuan yang begitu kuat di dalam suaranya.

"Kira-kira seperti itu, jadi apakah Anda bisa menghubungkan saya pada atasan Anda sekarang?" Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan kesabaran, dan menduga tampaknya usahanya akan sia-sia saja.

"Sekali lagi maaf Nona, Mr. Kim tidak dapat diganggu hari ini. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, atau menghubungi lagi nanti."

Kyungsoo tahu akan seperti itu akhirnya. "Baiklah, katakan saja Do Kyungsoo menghubunginya, dan terima kasih." Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dengan keras, hanya mampu melampiaskan itu sebagai refleksi kekesalan hatinya. "Sial." Makinya pelan. Tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan. Namun, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya ketika matanya tak henti mengagumi keindahan cincin di jarinya.

Ia kembali merenung, Jongin bahkan mungkin tak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasih dari Kyungsoo. Ataukah ia harus meminta bantuan salah seorang rekannya untuk mendapatkan nomor pribadi Jongin? Harus serumit itukah? Kyungsoo mendesah kesal.

Namun, ia terlalu terbawa suasana gembira karena pemberian indah dari Jongin, hingga dengan segera ia melupakan kekesalan hatinya. Sisa hari itu bahkan terasa berlalu lebih cepat dari beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Ponselnya bergetar, tepat setelah ia kembali dari makan siang dan berdiskusi dengan beberapa orang rekannya. Telepon dari sebuah nomor asing. Kyungsoo sempat ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara pria, dalam dan berat.

"Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan pendengarannya. Segera menepi mencari tempat yang lebih sepi, untuk menerima telepon dari Jongin.

"Ya. Ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara Jongin terdengar lelah.

"Aku baik. Kau?" Canggung dan bingung, apa yang akan ia ucapkan, Kyungsoo justru memilih diam, sementara sisi hatinya menari riang. Merasa tersanjung Jongin bahkan telah mengetahui nomor pribadinya. Itu pasti dapat dilakukan Jongin dengan mudah. Jalan hitam terbuka bagi siapa saja yang memiliki uang dan kekuasaan.

"Sedikit sibuk dan menguras emosi." Jawab Jongin, menghela nafas berat.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat setelahnya. Angan mereka mengembara pada setiap peristiwa di Cumbria. Membangkitkan sesuatu yang panas di pembuluh nadi masing-masing.

"Temui aku satu jam lagi." Kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum selesai dengan pekerjaanku Jongin." Kyungsoo menyela, namun sejujurnya keinginannya begitu kuat untuk bertemu pria itu. Hanya harga diri yang menahannya untuk meneriakkan kata "Ya" Begitu saja.

"Ini perintah Kyungsoo. Perjanjian belum berakhir."

"Itu perjanjian Luhan, kau telah berjanji memaafkan aku." Kali ini Kyungsoo siap berdebat, demi mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak habis mengerti kenapa Jongin terkesan memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Perjanjian baru, aku telah membuatnya." Tandas Jongin.

"Oh. Brengsek kau Jongin." Kyungsoo mengumpat, sekarang apalagi yang coba Jongin mainkan kepadanya. Kyungsoo memang menginginkan pria itu, tapi bukan berarti Jongin boleh memperlakukan Kyungsoo sekehendak hatinya.

"Pukul tiga, jangan terlambat Nona."

Kyungsoo merengut kesal pada ponsel di tangannya. "Brengsek, sialan kau Jongin!" Sumpah serapah tanpa sadar meluncur deras dari mulut Kyungsoo, cukup keras sehingga salah satu rekannya menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada masalah Darla?"

"Eh, tidak, hanya sedikit masalah dengan pria berkepala batu." Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya, menghindar dari tatapan menyelidik rekannya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Jongin, tak sabar, terselip kemarahan di dalam suaranya pada suara pria di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Seorang pria tampan, yang duduk tak jauh dariku." Jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Di mana sebenarnya saat ini kau berada? Bukannya seharusnya kau sedang bekerja?" Tanya Jongin terdengar gusar.

"Aku memang sedang bekerja."

"Lalu pria itu? Apa yang dia lakukan di dekatmu?"

"Kami sedang berdiskusi. Apa yang salah? Itu pekerjaanku."

Jongin terdiam tak dapat menjawab bantahan Kyungsoo. Lalu pembicaraan terhenti begitu saja, Kyungsoo memutus teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

Bip...Bip

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya, dengan hati berdebar Kyungsoo membuka pesan itu.

Dimension Hotel. President suite room. Jangat terlambat! Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya.

Bunyi pesan singkat tersebut, dan Kyungsoo menggeram kesal sesaat setelah selesai membacanya.

.

.

.++

Dimension, adalah hotel berbintang lima yang berdiri megah di Bloomsbury - West End. Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah salah satu aset keluarga Kim. Hotel bergaya abad pertengahan yang tetap terlihat eksotis dan elegan di tengah menjamurnya hotel-hotel baru dengan design yang lebih modern di kawasan tersebut.

Ia melirik sejenak pada setelan kerjanya, yang terdiri dari rok span high waist peach, dan blouse sutra warna apricot. Stoking sewarna kulitnya masih terlihat tanpa cela, membungkus kedua kakinya dengan sempurna.

Seorang bellboy mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamar yang Jongin maksudkan melalui lift khusus. Benda tersebut meluncur cepat membawa Kyungsoo ke lantai tiga, dan berhenti di depan sebuah ballroom megah, namun mereka masih harus berjalan beberapa meter dari situ. Berbelok ke kiri melalui empat buah undakan hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar, berbahan kayu mahogany hitam, bertuliskan president suite, yang terukir jelas di pintunya.

Dalam hati ia mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa Jongin meminta Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Apakah itu terkait perjanjian yang di katakannya di telepon tadi. Bellboy itu mengetuk beberapa kali, dan pintu terbuka sendiri untuk Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan Nona." Bellboy tersebut membungkuk hormat kepada Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar luas dengan beberapa ruang terpisah di dalamnya itu. High heels-nya bahkan damai, nyaris tanpa bunyi ketika Kyungsoo melangkah di atas permukaan permadani persia di bawah kakinya.

Tempat tidur king size yang berada di tengah ruang, berada tepat di bawah lengkungan circle di langit-langit kamar. Bayangan memantul dari benda yang berada di bawahnya, menandakan bahwa lingkaran itu terbuat dari cermin tebal, yang mengekspose segala kegiatan yang terjadi di atas tempat tidur besar tersebut.

Kyungsoo merinding bergairah, geliat hasrat terasa menggelitik di perutnya. Membayangkan akankah dirinya berada di sana sebentar lagi?

"Selamat datang Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangan lain mengejutkannya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, berbalik pada pemilik suara itu. Kyungsoo terpaku di atas kedua kakinya. Pria itu berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu penghubung ruang tamu. Terlihat santai dengan kemeja kerja yang kusut di beberapa bagian. Lengan kemeja tergulung sampai ke siku, dasinya pun tampak telah ditanggalkan dengan tiga buah kancing bagian teratas kemejanya terbuka, mengekspose kulit coklatnya terlalu banyak. Kemudian melangkah lambat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kemarahan yang sempat Kyungsoo bawa semenjak tadi, menguap begitu saja di udara. Tak dapat Kyungsoo pungkiri, jika hanya dengan menatap sosoknya saja, Kyungsoo merasakan ada kelegaan yang membuncah di hatinya. Apakah itu? Kyungsoo sendiri tak berani mengartikannya. Harus Kyungsoo akui, jika dirinya terpengaruh pada kedahsyatan daya tarik seksual dan maskulinitas sejati yang memancar jelas pada diri Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa teramat bahagia, ketika serta merta Jongin menyambar pinggulnya, begitu jarak di antara mereka tinggal sejangkauan tangan. Tergambar jelas, jika pria itu juga merasakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

Saling sergap, jamah, tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, Jongin menarik lepas jepitan rambut yang menahan sanggul di kepala Kyungsoo, mengagumi rambut sewarna tembaga itu ketika jatuh tergerai eksotis disekeliling Kyungsoo.

Satu persatu pakaian Kyungsoo bertebaran di lantai. Jongin terus menyerbu ke arah Kyungsoo, menghujaninya dengan gesekkan dan remasan. Sampai akhirnya keduanya terjerembab jatuh di atas tempat tidur dengan sukses.

Jongin merobek stoking tepat di pangkal paha Kyungsoo. "Tak percaya, kau masih mengenakan benda sialan ini di musim panas." Jongin mengumam disela kegiatannya menarik lepas celana dalam berenda Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyukai mereka." Protes Kyungsoo, pasrah melihat stokingnya yang terkoyak.

Secepat kilat Jongin melepas sendiri seluruh pakaiannya. Berdiri telanjang dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan anaconda-nya yang berdiri tegak perkasa, menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo. Keras, liat namun terbungkus kulit yang begitu lembut dan peka.

Kyungsoo terkesima pada pemandangan dihadapannya, syarafnya menggeliat, mengirimkan kedutan di pusat dirinya. Jongin naik ke atas tempat tidur melewati kepalanya, menempatkan kejantanannya tepat di atas mulutnya. Cairan pre-cum Jongin menetes, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang, menghapusnya dari bibir dengan lidahnya, dan mengecup bagian ujung milik Jongin dengan bibirnya. Jongin tersentak, membuka kedua paha Kyungsoo cepat, menyibak kedua labia mayora-nya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya di sana.

"Kau indah sayang...sangat indah..." Suara Jongin terdengar serak dan berat.

Kyungsoo menggelinjang kuat saat ujung lidah Jongin memainkan intinya, melingkar, membelai...

Kyungsoo meraup kejantanan Jongin, memasukkan seluruh bagiannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap. Tangannya mengelus kedua bola yang menggantung, dan Jongin mulai menyelipkan lidahnya di lubang inti Kyungsoo.

Suara desah tertahan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo yang penuh oleh milik Jongin, matanya menatap ke atas. Cermin besar di atas mereka menggambarkan dengan jelas setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan, saling memuaskan tubuh pasangannya. Bayangan itu membuat gairahnya justru semakin berkobar, merasa dirinya begitu seksi dan dipuja oleh Jongin.

Jongin yang terlihat begitu memuja tubuh Kyungsoo, mencicipi setiap jengkal tubuhnya, seolah ia tak pernah merasa puas. Kyungsoo menggeram dan menghisap lebih kuat, pinggulnya bergerak gelisah, ketika mulut Jongin kembali memainkan inti dirinya. Dia bergerak semakin cepat...menuju ke pelepasannya!

Sedangkan mulut Kyungsoo semakin liar menghisap kuat! Jongin merasakan gairahnya memuncak, lalu menggerakkan dirinya naik turun...dan dia menghujamkan dirinya lebih dalam, menegang...lalu menyemburkan sarinya di dalam mulut Kyungsoo!

Disaat bersamaan, belaian terakhir lidah Jongin di atas klitorisnya juga membuatnya mencapai kenikmatan itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi, mengejar, lalu puas! Hanya suara napas yang menderu terdengar menit berikutnya. Keduanya terkapar kelelahan, telanjang, diam dan tak bergerak.

Setelah percintaan yang panas, tubuh mereka bahkan seakan layu, tak bertenaga.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, dilihatnya Kyungsoo setengah terpejam. Kakinya terlipat, meringkuk menghadap kepadanya. Salah satu lengannya menutup payudara, menyisakan ujung putingnya yang menempel ke bed cover di bawahnya.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Jongin. Menyaksikan Seorang wanita berbaring di sisinya setelah bercinta, adalah pemandangan baru baginya. Segalanya terasa baru dan asing, seolah itu memang bukanlah dirinya.

Seperti halnya tiga hari paling aneh dan menyiksa dalam hidupnya, yang ia alami kemarin. Keinginannya untuk segera bertemu Kyungsoo tak terbendung, bahkan tak teralihkan oleh semua kekacauan dan masalah yang belum tuntas di kantornya. Seakan hasratnya tak akan terpenuhi jika wanita itu bukan Kyungsoo, gambaran kenikmatan yang sempat mereka reguk bersama membayangi harinya. Keputusan yang dipilihnya untuk mengesampingkan urusan wanita itu, semakin membuatnya kacau.

Di detik terakhir Jongin mencoba menguji dirinya dengan menelepon Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu hanya dengan mendengar suara dan juga kabar wanita itu, keadaannya akan membaik. Tapi sialnya Jongin justru semakin diamuk hasrat, mencari-cari alasan untuk dapat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin.

Naluri tampaknya telah menggerakkan setiap perilakunya, di atas kewarasan dan juga kontrol diri yang selalu Jongin banggakan.

Jika sebelumnya Jongin hanya akan menjadikan wanita sebagai objek seks dan pemuas hasratnya, mengapa kepada Kyungsoo semua itu berbeda, berubah. Kini sebuah keharusan baginya, untuk memuaskan Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin Kyungsoo menjadikan dirinya candu, untuk lagi dan lagi memohon bercinta dengannya. Egonya membengkak bangga ketika mendengar Kyungsoo menjerit memekikkan namanya untuk sebuah klimaks yang hebat.

Jongin masih belum akan berhenti menikmati tubuh wanita itu untuk saat ini. Ada sebuah ambisi yang begitu besar untuk menguasai diri wanita itu, hanya untuknya seorang. Tapi apakah demikian halnya perasaan dan hasrat Kyungsoo kepadanya sama besar? Jongin tidak tahu. Jongin hanya perlu memastikannya. Membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar bertekuk lutut, tak berdaya di dalam kuasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

Bab 9

.

.++

Apa yang terjadi di hari-hari berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali diluar rencana Kyungsoo. Keputusannya untuk bertemu Jongin siang itu adalah awal dari hubungan tanpa dasar, yang akhirnya terpaksa Kyungsoo jalani. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya terpaksa, karena hati kecilnya dan tubuhnya tak mampu berdusta jika dia juga menginginkan Jongin lebih dari apapun.

Siang itu bahkan tak berakhir dengan surat perjanjian seperti yang Jongin janjikan di telepon. Tidak pula sebaris kalimat tentang hubungan seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani. Murni dan mutlak hanya sex.

Tidak juga di pertemuan-pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Jongin selalu

menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk bertemu. Pertemuan-demi pertemuan berikutnya yang tak pernah mampu Kyungsoo tolak ataupun hindari karena ia juga membutuhkan Jongin lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jongin memperlakukannya dengan baik. Menghujani Kyungsoo dengan berbagai hadiah mahal. Sebagian besar adalah pakaian, perhiasan atau beberapa aksesoris pelengkap wanita, seperti ham tangan, tas ataupun sepatu. Dan yang termahal adalah sebuah kunci. Kunci apartment yang dikirim oleh seorang kurir langsung kehadapan Kyungsoo di kantornya. Sebuah apartment mewah yang berlokasi tak jauh dari kantor Kyungsoo, seperti impian Kyungsoo sejak lama.

Kendati itu adalah apartment impian yang telah lama ia idam-idamkan, namun bukan berarti Kyungsoo akan kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Jongin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih ketika menerimanya.

Kyungsoo bahkan menolak pemberian Jongin yang terlalu berlebihan itu, dia tak ingin terkesan sebagai perempuan materialistis yang memanfaatkan kekayaan Jongin. Itu terdengar persis seperti tuduhan Jongin kepada Luhan. Apakah Jongin berusaha menukar tubuhnya dengan harta dan kemewahan yang di milikinya? Bagaimanapun hati kecil Kyungsoo membenci pemikiran itu.

Namun Kyungsoo harus menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa dia hanya akan lelah berdebat dengan kepala batu dan sikap otoriter Jongin, yang bersikukuh pada keputusannya, bahwa Kyungsoo layak menerima pemberiannya. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo menerima hadiah itu, tapi menolak menerima surat-surat kepemilikan apartment atas namanya tersebut.

Apakah itu bentuk usaha Jongin untuk menarik hatinya? Kyungsoo tidak tahu, karena tidak sekalipun Jongin pernah mengungkap perasaannya terlalu jauh kepada Kyungsoo. Terutama menyangkut hati dan cinta. Bahkan selama ini mereka hampir tidak pernah mengaitkan kedua kata tersebut ke dalam hubungan mereka.

Sikapnya yang sering berubah-ubah masih tetap sama, kadangkala Jongin terlihat sebagai pria yang romantis, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menjemput Kyungsoo untuk makan malam, mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan, serta beberapa kali bermalam di mansion indahnya. Malam-malam hangat di mana hanya ada pria romantis yang memeluknya hingga pagi setelah puas bercinta.

Tapi, tak jarang, sepanjang hari ia hanya muram, mengabaikan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal Jongin sendiri yang meminta Kyungsoo datang menemuinya.

Sikapnya yang bossy masih sama seperti Jongin yang ia kenal. Sesekali menghardik Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo membuat kesalahan.

Seperti hari-hari belakangan ini, saat Kyungsoo mulai menyadari bahwa Jongin mulai mendominasi hidupnya. Jongin akan marah besar jika Kyungsoo terlihat dekat dengan salah satu rekan prianya. Atau pulang terlalu larut, atau ke tempat hiburan bersama rekan-rekannya hanya sekedar untuk membuang kejenuhan setelah bekerja. Kyungsoo mulai frustasi, setidaknya ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin Jongin tahu seluruh kegiatan hariannya?

Ternyata diam-diam Kyungsoo telah menjadi target pengawasan orang-orang Jongin. Seperti halnya Sehun, Luhan atau siapapun yang dia inginkan untuk ia jadikan objek mata-mata. Setiap gerak-geriknya di awasi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesal, tapi sialnya ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena itu adalah cara Jongin menunjukan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

"Jus-mu Cara." Jongin tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri di belakangnya, membawakan segelas jus dingin untuk Kyungsoo. Siang itu, di tepi kolam renang kediaman Kim, di hari minggu yang panas.

Caranya mengucapkan panggilan sayang dengan aksen Italia yang begitu kental membuat Kyungsoo tersipu. Awalnya hanya olok-olok, Jongin kerap kali menggodanya dengan panggilan itu. Kemudian menjadi kebiasaan, dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Walaupun tidak selalu Jongin mengucapkannya. Karena kepribadiannya yang luar biasa keras dan angkuh, sekecil apapun perubahan sikap Jongin menjadi lebih baik dan lembut, menjadi sangat berarti bagi Kyungsoo.

Dibalik sikap keras hatinya Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin adalah seorang pria yang baik, hanya keadaanlah yang membentuknya menjadi pria keras dan tempramen seperti itu. Sedikit menyimpulkan kisah yang ia dengar dari Kangin, pengurus rumah tangga keluarga Kim, bahwa Jongin telah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya ketika ia belum benar-benar siap. Memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab besar di pundaknya termasuk mengasuh Sehun keponakannya, membuat Kyungsoo mulai mengerti dari mana datangnya kepribadian Jongin yang ia kenal saat ini.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, meletakkan gelas tinggi berhias lemon itu di meja sebelah kirinya. Teralihkan oleh dering suara ponselnya yang terus menjerit sayup, sampai Kyungsoo menemukannya dibalik tumpukkan handuk.

"Kapan kau pindah Kyung?" Serbuan suara Luhan segera terdengar memenuhi gendang telinganya, tepat setelah Kyungsoo menekan tombol on untuk membuka panggilan Luhan.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Kyungsoo justru melempar pertanyaan kembali kepada Luhan.

"Dua hari lalu, di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" Tanya Luhan lagi, gemas dan tidak sabar pada saudarinya.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah apartment tak jauh dari kantorku."

"Kau menyewa? Kau menghamburkan uangmu Kyung." Tuduh Luhan masih terdengar gusar dan tak habis pikir.

"Tidak, seorang dermawan meminjamkannya padaku." Jawab Kyungsoo, terdengar sedikit miris, dan dengan sengaja mengatakan itu cukup keras, sehingga Jongin yang tengah berjemur di atas kursi malas tak jauh darinya mendengar hal itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan ingin tahu.

Sementara Jongin yang sebenarnya mencuri dengar, tapi berpura-pura memejamkan mata dibalik kacamata hitamnya, akhirnya menoleh. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu lama di luar, udara terlalu kering untuk kulitmu." Pesannya sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, membiarkan Jongin berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Siapa itu Kyung?" Luhan benar-benar seorang yang bawel dan cerewet dalam satu waktu, namun tak jarang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam ketika sedih, kelelahan atau bosan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di atas meja, menunggu lama sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jongin."

Dan nama itu mampu membuat Luhan terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum menyemburkan umpatan Kepada adiknya. "Kau gila! Jangan katakan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin? Jongin yang itu kan? Maksudku Jongin Paman Sehun?" Pekiknya seperti tercekik. "Oh tidak Kyung! Aku tak percaya ini!" Geramnya frustasi, masih belum mereda dengan intonasi sopran yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kami hanya…bersama, dan... sedikit bersenang-senang, kurasa." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gugup dan terbata. Seraya menoleh kesekelilingnya, takut kalau-kalau Jongin mendengar ucapannya.

Hal itu justru membuat Luhan terkikik geli, seakan Kyungsoo tengah menceritakan sebuah lelucon ajaib yang belum pernah sekalipun dia dengar. Atau sebenarnya Luhan hanya tak percaya pada kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Sebuah kejutan darimu Kyungsoo. Aku tak menyangka kau bahkan mampu menjinakkan pria seperti Jongin." Luhan masih saja mengikik geli.

"Tutup mulutmu Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo tegas, mencoba menghentikan tawa Luhan yang terasa mulai mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia pikir Luhan akan memarahinya, dan memintanya menghentikan semua kegilaan itu, tapi ketika mendengar tawa renyahnya, diam-diam Kyungsoo mendesah lega.

"Tidak, ini sungguh menyenangkan. Aku sedang bersama Sehun saat ini. Kau tahu, apa yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Masih kesal oleh olok-olok Luhan.

"Sehun menghubungi Jongin, mereka berdua bicara, mereka berdua hampir tak pernah melakukan itu, sebelumnya." Bisik Luhan, lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, terjangkit virus keingintahuan yang sama. Mereka berdua kemudian memutus pembicaraan, masing-masing menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

Mengendap-endap Kyungsoo mencari sumber suara Jongin di ruang keluarga. Pria itu memang terlihat sedang bicara di telepon, berdiri di selasar memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau menggoda adik perempuan Luhan? Hey.. Dia masih di bawah umur pak tua!" Suara terkekeh Sehun mengolok-olok Jongin, keintiman yang sangat jarang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Angkuh dan dingin, mungkin mencoba menjaga wibawanya di depan keponakannya.

"Mmm…Aku mendengar banyak hal dari Kang." Kata Sehun, tanpa ia sadari telah melanggar satu hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukannya. Dengan hati berdebar ia menanti jawaban Jongin, apakah akhirnya Jongin mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini dia sembunyikan.

"Itu urusan pria dewasa anak muda. Dan aku masih terus menunggu kabar baik tentangmu di Bournemouth." Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk kejutan Pamanku sayang." Jawab Sehun penuh misteri.

.

.

.++

Hiruk-pikuk keadaan nightclub dengan seluruh dentaman music dan gerak tubuh orang-orang yang menggeliat di lantai dansanya, sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi suasana hati wanita yang tengah duduk sendiri di mejanya. Bahkan gemerlap lighting lampu disko yang berputar tak menentu itu hanya membuatnya semakin bosan.

Banyak pria yang menghampirinya, kadang hanya mencoba berbincang, menemani, atau terang-terangan menggoda, mengajaknya berdansa, bahkan nekat mengajaknya mereguk nikmat cinta semalam, yang sontak membuat wanita itu membuang muka, mengabaikan mereka.

Krystal, wanita yang tengah dirundung kebosanannya itu, menyesap margarita berikut lemon dan garam yang terasa asam, asin, menyengat indra perasanya dengan malas.

Setelah hampir delapan tahun ia mencoba melupakan kota ini, beserta semua kenangan yang pernah ia alami di dalamnya. Pada akhirnya takdir jualah yang membawa kakinya kembali ke tempat ini.

Bisnis garment yang ditekuninya empat tahun belakangan ini, berkembang cukup pesat. Seorang rekanan bisnisnya yang bermukim di kota ini menawarkan sebuah kerjasama yang cukup menggiurkan kepadanya, membuatnya tak sungkan-sungkan datang untuk memenuhi hasrat berbisnisnya.

London, adalah saksi segala lara dan dendam yang membawanya meninggalkan segala kehidupannya di masa lalu. London adalah cinta, dan impiannya yang terenggut. Segala asanya yang berakhir dengan sebuah penghinaan yang tak pernah dapat ia lupakan.

Wajahnya yang mengernyit pedih, berkabut dendam, tak luput dari pengamatan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang sedang menikmati kesendirian, merayakan momen keberhasilan hidupnya malam itu.

"Dua sloki margarita, untuk Nona cantik kesepian ini." Pesan pria itu kepada bartender dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia telah berdiri begitu dekat dibelakang Krystal. Seolah sengaja melakukan itu untuk menghirup aroma tubuh wanita itu.

Krystal melirik sedikit kepada pria jangkung yang tiba-tiba saja memesan minuman untuknya, mengabaikan tatapan memuja pria itu kepadanya, namun, tak menolak uluran tangan tulus perkenalan diri pria itu kepadanya.

Sedikit enggan pada awalnya, dan lama, sampai akhirnya dia menyebutkan namanya sendiri. "Krystal." Katanya singkat.

"Black." Pria itu balas memperkenalkan diri.

Alis Krystal terangkat, ketika mendengar nama pria itu. Terdengar seperti sebuah samaran, atau mungkin sebutan, nama Black sangat bertentangan dengan keadaan sang pengguna. Dimana pria itu justru memiliki kulit terang kemerahan, dengan rambut ikal pirang, tulang pipi tinggi dan mata sebiru langit. Sebaris gigi putih menghias wajahnya. Harus Krystal akui, pria muda ini cukup menarik, meskipun ia yakin usianya beberapa tahun dibawahnya.

"Kau bukan dari kota ini? Jika aku boleh menduga." Tebak pria itu memulai pembicaraannya. Menyusur setipa lekuk pada tampilan eksotis Krystal. Mulai dari rambut legam berkilau yang terpangkas rapi, dengan poni ala Cleopatra di kepalanya. Kulit coklat, hidung mancung mencuat, dan bibir sensual miliknya. Kemudian turun pada potongan gaunnya yang memperlihatkan kelembutan kulit bahunya.

Elegan. Pria itu membatin, kendati usianya mungkin lebih tua darinya, kisaran tiga puluh empat atau tiga puluh lima tahun. Namun, jelas dari kalangan berada. Tergambar dari gaun mahal, anting berlian, dan tas mungil berlogo Chanel yang tergeletak di pangkuan wanita itu, yang ia jamin itu pasti asli.

Wanita itu tak menjawab, membentuk seulas senyum samar di bibirnya. Kemudian meneguk habis segelas margarita dingin yang telah tersedia dihadapannya.

"Ini adalah malam perayaan keberhasilanku. Kau boleh minum sepuasnya, aku mentraktirmu". Kicaunya bangga.

Sedikit demi sedikit suasana mulai mencair. Krystal mulai larut terbawa obrolan bersama pria asing itu, mencoba menghalau kebosanannya dan bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal. Terutama perkembangan bisnis di Inggris belakangan ini. Ternyata pria itu adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan.

Diam-diam Krystal mulai menilai fisik pria itu, dan mulai merasa yakin pria ini cukup layak menjadi kandidat one night stand-nya malam ini. Berharap malamnya tak berakhir membosankan lagi kali ini.

Malam kian larut, gelas berganti botol dan makin banyak yang mereka berdua minum. Maka makin tak terkendali pula percakapan mereka. Kontak fisik mulai terjadi. Krystal bahkan terlihat tak keberatan ketika Black mulai menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan menciumnya. Terbawa suasana dan juga hasrat yang mulai tersulut oleh hangatnya cairan alkohol yang mereka nikmati. Keduanya memutuskan mengakhiri malam ini bersama. Terhuyung kaki mereka melangkah, mencari tempat, melampiaskan hasrat dan sex yang belum terpenuhi.

Nightclub Exclusive tersebut kebetulan berdampingan dengan sebuah hotel, jadi tak perlu bersusah payah membawa tubuh mereka yang semakin terasa ringan, bagai tak menginjak bumi lagi. Bercumbu sepanjang lorong menuju kamar mereka. Keduanya bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan terganggu orang lain.

Berada di atas tubuh Balck, wanita itu mengangkanginya, bergerak maju mundur dengan lihai, seolah dirinya sedang mengendarai kuda, memegang kendali permainan.

Black mengerang nikmat, merasakan cengkeraman kuat pada batangnya. Wanita itu benar-benar sangat mahir mempermainkan miliknya.

Posisi berubah. Dengan sekali gerakan Black menggulingkan tubuh Krystal, berganti posisi di bawahnya, lalu melanjutkan aksinya menghujam batang berotot miliknya lebih dalam, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggul Krystal dengan erat, menumbuk pada intinya dengan keras, menghujam dalam-dalam.

Krystal tersentak-sentak dan terhempas, sakit bercampur nikmat seolah meluluh lantakkan dirinya, ketika beberapa saat kemudian sodokkan batang Black menyentuh titik G-spot miliknya, menggeseknya hingga membuatnya mengerang kenikmatan.

Krystal memekik dan mengigit pria itu keras, membuat sebuah tanda pada kulitnya, namun hal itu membuat Black semakin bergairah untuk memompa miliknya lebih keras dan kasar. Gelombang dahsyat-pun datang menghampiri keduanya. Buru-buru ditariknya batangnya ke arah wajah Krystal, sampai akhirnya cairan putih kental menyembur ke wajah wanita itu sedemikian banyak.

"Perayaan kemenangan yang sempurna." Gumam Black di antara kantuk dan sisa-sisa alkohol yang mempengaruhinya.

"Sebenarnya momen apa yang sedang kau rayakan Black?" Tanya Krystal mulai tertarik, meski masih terengah-engah karena klimaksnya yang fantastis.

"Umm.. Kemenanganku atas sebuah tender besar, Cantik." Gumam Black bangga, mulai terhuyung karena kelelahan.

Krystal beranjak dari ranjang itu, lalu membuka lemari pendingin kecil yang terselip di salah satu sudut ruangan, mencari-cari jenis minuman yang ia inginkan.

"Bidang bisnis apa yang kau tekuni?" Tanyanya, sambil mengeluarkan sebotol champagne dari dalam kulkas.

"Real Estate. Bersulang." Gumam pria itu, terpesona pada sosok telanjang yang melenggang dihadapannya. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kami mengalahkan perusahaan pengembang terbesar di Negeri ini. Kau tahu ALK. Inc? Kau mungkin tak pernah mendengar nama itu di Negaramu." Ucap Black setengah meracau.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran Black, Krystal bahkan berhenti menuang champagne-nya. Bahunya seketika tegang. Andai ia tak berdiri memunggungi Black, saat ini pria itu pasti dapat melihat ekspresi pias Krystal mendengar kata-katanya.

ALK? Jongin Kim? Krystal mengernyit pedih. Merapal dua kata itu bagai mantera dihatinya. Apakah ini juga sebuah suratan baginya untuk kembali menyulam lubang pada koyakkan derita di masa lalu?

.

.

.++

TBC

.

.

Hei hei hei...

Apdet lagi nih... hehehe :D

Sungguh Chapter yang panas.. heheh

Maafken ya, lagi pengen apdet soalnya.

.

.

Ditunggu review nya Ya..

.

Makasih

NESYARERA


	7. (Remake) Surrender To Love CH 10

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 10**

 **.**

 **.++**

Setelah penyelidikan berminggu-minggu, kasus bocornya tender sekaligus pencurian dokumen ALK, Jongin masih saja belum menemukan titik terang. Pengkhianat itu tentunya masih melenggang bebas di luar sana, bahkan mungkin saat ini sedang tertawa keras, menertawakan dirinya dan kekalahannya.

Jongin mengumpat, memendam amarahnya, berusaha keras menekan emosinya sampai ke dasar terendah yang bisa dilakukannya. Namun meskipun begitu, sifat uring-uringan yang telah menjadi wataknya masih kerap kali muncul, dan tak dapat dihindari menimpa orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Hari itu, akhirnya ia mencoba membawa kekesalan hati dan kepenatan tubuhnya pulang ke rumah, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tidur. Tapi pikirannya justru melayang pada sesosok Kyungsoo yang terus menerus mengisi benak dan pelupuk matanya. Membayangkan wanita itu kini berbaring di dalam pelukannya, membangkitkan sesuatu di bawah sana.

Dua hari berselang sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir.

Menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh hanya untuk bercinta, diselingi menghabiskan makanan dan kudapan yang sengaja dibawa Kangin ke kamarnya. Jongin pikir seminggu kedepan ia tak akan membutuhkan tubuh wanita itu lagi untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Pada kenyataannya, kini miliknya kembali berkedut setengah matang.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya turun dari tempat tidur, tergesa mengenakan t-shirt dan mengganti boxernya dengan celana denim biru tua usang kesayangannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada rambutnya yang berantakan setelah tidur. Jongin hanya menyambar kunci dan berderap cepat membawa langkahnya menuruni tangga, meninggalkan mansion-nya, menuju tempat di mana ia bisa melampiaskan seluruh hasratnya.

.

.

.++

Sementara itu Kyungsoo baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengemas pakaian kotor untuk ia bawa ke jasa laundry langganannya besok pagi, tepat ketika ia mendengar bunyi klik dari kunci yang terbuka. Kyungsoo mengernyit waspada, memasang telinganya lebih awas lagi, mencoba mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama, seraya berpikir dan mengira-ngira dari mana sumber suara itu berasal.

Buk! Suara benda diletakkan begitu saja ke lantai, kemudian bunyi gemerincing kunci diletakkan di atas rak televisi berbahan kaca. Kyungsoo mulai yakin, seseorang telah menyusup masuk ke apartmentnya. Tapi jika itu pencuri, mengapa suara yang ditimbulkannya terlalu bising? Apa mereka pikir Kyungsoo sedang tidak berada di rumah?

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo meraih penggorengan di antara peralatan dapurnya, hanya ini benda berbahan keras yang ia punya. Sedangkan pisau? Kyungsoo bahkan tak berani membayangkan efek dari tindakkannya itu pada tubuh orang lain.

Ia berjalan mengendap keluar dari dapur, dengan penggorengan tergenggam erat di depan tubuhnya. Berdiri rapat di dinding, matanya tajam mengawasi gerakkan sekecil apapaun yang mungkin ia lihat dari ruang depan sampai ruang santai.

Sebagian besar ruangan memang bercahaya redup dan temaram, hanya terpapar cahaya lampu dapur dan cahaya lampu meja yang membias dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, Carasimma." panggil suara itu.

"Jongin, kaukah itu?" Sedetik kemudian pria itu telah menyalakan saklar lampu yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo menyipit silau, serta-merta menghembuskan nafas lega. Kyungsoo tak tahu jika ternyata Jongin memiliki kunci cadangan apartmentnya. Tapi seharusnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut pada hal itu.

Pria itu berdiri terpaku menatap Kyungsoo. Mulai dari rambutnya yang tergelung asal-asalan dengan sebatang tusuk berjuntai model China di atas kepalanya, sampai pada sepotong t-shirt longgar tanpa bawahan yang dipakainya.

Nafas Jongin seketika tersendat pada pemandangan sederhana namun sensual dari secarik celana dalam hitam yang mengintip di antara celah kaki Kyungsoo, dan penggorengan bergagang yang masih tergenggam erat di depan tubuh wanita itu, menambah sensasi liar dan natural yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai merasakan anaconda-nya yang semenjak tadi tak dapat tidur lelap, kali ini benar-benar terjaga dan semakin gelisah di dalam celananya.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lebar untuk membawa dirinya kehadapan Kyungsoo. Memindahkan penggorengan dari tangan Kyungsoo ke lantai. Kemudian mengayunkan lengannya di belakang lutut wanita itu, menggendongnya ke dalam satu-satunya kamar yang ada di sana.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, tidak menyangka Jongin akan melakukan hal itu, dengan manja ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu, menggodanya dengan kecupan lembut di dadanya. Kyungsoo bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya semenjak kehadiran pria itu.

Ini mungkin hampir tengah malam, dan apa yang membawa pria itu kemari, dengan pakaian seadanya, rambut berantakan dan mata merah, yang jelas bukan karena alkohol, karena Kyungsoo tak mencium aroma itu di tubuh Jongin.

"Kau bahkan tak membutuhkan garter, lingerie atau apapun nama mereka. Tapi, t-shirt sialan ini, membawa dampak hebat pada diriku." Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo. Membimbing tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh ereksinya yang sekeras batu.

Kyungsoo merona sekaligus bergairah. Menyambut bagian tubuh Jongin itu dikepalan tangannya. Membantu Jongin melepaskan semua pakaiannya, kemudian t-shirt yang dikenakannya, menyisakan secarik kain segitiga hitam itu dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Keinginan Kyungsoo untuk memanjakan Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan mendorong Jongin untuk terlentang, kemudian menjilat dan menggigit kecil, setiap jengkal kulit di tubuh berotot Jongin.

Jongin membebaskan lengannya dari Kyungsoo, hanya berbaring diam, menyaksikan tubuh indah itu menelusuri turun ke kakinya. Meninggalkan jejak panas di sepanjang dada dan perutnya, berhenti pada tulang pubis dan berlanjut ke paha dan kakinya.

Jongin mengerang, seolah marah, berharap Kyungsoo menyentuh miliknya, namun Kyungsoo justru melewatkannya.

"Tunggu." Sela Kyungsoo diantara kegiatannnya. Berjingkat ke luar kamar. Tak lama berselang Kyungsoo kembali dengan sesuatu di balik punggungnya, wajahnya sedikit tersipu dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Apa yang kau bawa Cara?" Tanya Jongin ingin tau, sekaligus gemas pada sikap malu-malu namun menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Dessert." Jawabnya. Mengulurkan beberapa butir cherry dan sebotol whipped cream di tangannya.

"Aku kira Arthur ingin mencicipi ini." Katanya lagi, tersenyum geli pada pemikirannya.

Jongin ternganga mendengarnya, Arthur adalah julukan Kyungsoo pada miliknya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dan tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun tentang apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, namun sekali lagi, ia hanya memasrahkan dirinya pada wanita cantik itu.

Kembali ke posisi semula, Kyungsoo menggenggam milik Jongin agar tetap tegak berdiri dihadapannya. "Banana split." Ucap Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata nakal. Tangannya mulai bekerja, menyemprotkan sedikit whipped cream di ujung bulat milik Jongin, selanjutnya meletakkan sebutir cherry di atasnya.

Buih lembut whipped cream berpadu dingin cherry menyentuh ujung sensitif milik Jongin. Mereka terlihat menggiurkan dan juga lezat. Tetapi tatapan bergairah Kyungsoo memandang hasil karyanya itu jauh lebih menggiurkan lagi.

Jongin menggilai cara Kyungsoo yang begitu intim, mulai dari menyibak rambut nya dengan gemulai, kemudian merunduk mencicipi whipped cream-nya. Menjilat sedikit demi sedikit, sementara tangannya bergerak naik turun di batangnya bersama sedikit cairan whipped cream yang mulai meleleh, Jongin menggigil oleh gairahnya. Terkesiap, merasakan sensasi pada kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras.

Kenikmatan masih berlanjut di sana. Kyungsoo mulai mengunyah cherry-nya perlahan dengan sebagian gigi depan dan lidahnya menikmati daging lembut berpadu whipped cream dan cherry, mempertontonkan ekspresi nikmat dan menggoda. Asam, manis, dan asin mulai terasa dari cairan Jongin yang merembes dari ujung batangnya yang sekeras batu.

"Ahh... " Sebuah erangan lolos dari mulut Jongin, mencengkeram rambut Kyungsoo keras mendorong kepalanya bergerak maju mundur di kejantananya. Ritmenya semakin cepat, dan tanpa terduga Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik bibirnya, meninggalkan milik Jongin yang berdentam, siap meledak. "Oh...jangan berhenti sayang...kumohon..." Pintanya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum licik menggoda. Malu-malu meraba kewanitaannya dengan telapak tangannya. Pada celahnya, yang telah basah kuyup oleh gairah. Lalu menyapukan cairan itu ke sepanjang ereksi Jongin. Terutama pada ujung bulat Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Jongin terkejut dibuatnya, itu terlihat begitu seksi dan menggairahkan menurutnya. Tak mengira Kyungsoo akan bertindak seperti itu, fantasi liarnya dalam mengeksplorasi apa saja dari tubuh mereka berdua.

"Please...Cara miliki aku..." Pintanya memohon.

Kyungsoo berdiri, sejenak menggesekkan ujung kemaluan Jongin ke permukaan lembab miliknya sekali lagi, mendorong perlahan. Terasa penuh dan sesak, namun segera meregang menyesuaikan.

Kyungsoo mengangkangi tubuh Jongin di bawahnya, payudaranya memantul indah dihadapan Jongin. Terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan. Jongin mengulum keras kedua putingnya bergantian, menghisap, mengigit sampai batas sakit yang sanggup Kyungsoo tanggung. Kyungsoo merintih nikmat membenamkan miliknya lebih dalam. Tubuhnya tegang dan mengejang, merasakan orgasme datang melanda dirinya.

Jongin menggulingkan Kyungsoo yang ambruk di dadanya. Jongin memacu pencapaiannya sendiri, mendorong lebih keras, berirama seperti yang ia inginkan, sampai ketegangan itu memudar bersama datangnya pijar-pijar yang menggelapkan matanya untuk sesaat.

.

.

.++

Hasrat telah tersalurkan, dan kini keduanya meringkuk santai di atas pembaringan. Bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing, tentang esok, yang dalam beberapa jam lagi akan mereka jelang.

Bunyi bip terdengar dari ponsel Jongin. Sebuah pemberitahuan penting dari salah satu orang kepercayaan Jongin, agar pria itu segera membuka email pribadinya.

Sebuah temuan baru, bahwa sang penyusup, dan pengkhianat itu ternyata juga telah bermain kotor dengan menyuap pejabat di pemerintahan demi memenangkan tender mega proyek pembangunan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Aku pulang." Pamitnya pada Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Turun dari tempat tidur, dan tergesa mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Ada apa Jongin? Apa yang terjadi?" Seru Kyungsoo, menyertai Jongin memakai pakaiannya kembali, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo menyambar kimono sutra dari dalam lemari.

Jongin terdiam, menimbang. Kemudian memutuskan untuk tak membagi informasi apapun tentang masalah perusahaannya kepada orang lain.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja mungkin aku sedang tak ingin bermalam di sini." Jawaban Jongin singkat, hanya jawaban itu yang singgah di otaknya saat ini. Dan sontak saja menyulut kemarahan yang sebenarnya telah mengendap di batin Kyungsoo selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, tentang kemana arah hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Jongin terkesan hanya memperlakukan Kyungsoo sebagai pemuas nafsunya semata. Datang dan pergi sekehendak hati.

Kyungsoo memandang muram kepada pria itu, yang tak sedikitpun menoleh kepadanya. "Oh ya, aku berpikir untuk menukar mobilmu dengan sesuatu yang lebih ramping dan praktis," ucapnya. Bermaksud menghibur dan menyenangkan hati Kyungsoo. Lalu menyempatkan diri mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat. "Sampai ketemu besok Cara." Pamitnya cepat. Jongin benar-benar sedang terburu-buru ingin segera sampai di rumah dan mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa Jongin?" Sentak Kyungsoo, meraih tangan Jongin yang telah bergerak memutar handle pintu.

Jongin terkejut, menoleh pada raut wajah terluka milik Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?" Otaknya benar- benar sedang dalam masalah. Kesulitan menerima informasi, karena hanya masalah perusahaan saja yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Terlebih melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terkesan berlebihan pada kepulangannya membuat Jongin dilanda kebingungan.

"Apakah ini caramu? Setiap kali kau selesai dengan pelacurmu? Aku tak ingin mobil, uang atau apapun darimu Jongin. Aku ingin kau!" Ucap Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, matanya nyalang, dipenuhi rasa frustasi.

Jongin tertegun mendengar kata-kata kasar Kyungsoo. Mencoba mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan wanita itu. "Jangan berharap lebih padaku Kyungsoo. Itu hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri kecwa". Putusnya bimbang, apakah itu sebuah ungkapan yang tepat, ia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Itu selalu menjadi pertanyaan batinku selama ini Jongin, walaupun mungkin hati batumu itu tak pernah coba untuk mengerti," gumam Kyungsoo. " Sekarang jika aku tanya, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, apa kau memiliki jawaban lain, selain tubuhku?" Tantang Kyungsoo. Melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Nafasnya memburu, lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jongin terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah sebuah hubungan permanen, apalagi cinta yang kau harapkan dariku..." Jongin mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maaf. Aku tidak terlahir untuk hal-hal semacam itu Kyungsoo". Tandasnya, matanya nanar memandang wanita dihadapannya. Tak sanggup menyaksikan ekspresi terluka di sana.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di antara kita selama ini? Apakah itu tentang perjanjian? Itu bukan lagi urusanku Jongin! Asal kau tahu, Luhan dan Sehun berencana mengembalikan uangmu!" Pekik Kyungsoo marah.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tak berpikir tentang itu Kyungsoo."

"Lalu?" Tuntut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Oh Shit! Tidak bisakah kita hanya bersama, dan bersenang-senang?! Kau melangkah terlalu jauh Kyungsoo. Aku...tak mungkin memberimu lebih dari itu, mengertilah!" Kyungsoo terhenyak mendengar penuturan Jongin. Hanya menunggu waktu sedetik sampai air matanya yang menggenang di kelopak matanya, lalu jatuh ke pipi. "Oh ayolah Kyungsoo...kau membuat keadaan ini terdengar rumit." Jongin mulai terdengar frustasi.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dihargai Jongin. Ini tentang ego-ku yang terluka, aku mulai merasa kau mencoba membeli harga diriku." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, terdengar begitu rapuh.

"Kita dua orang dewasa yang saling menginginkan, Kyungsoo. Kau pun tak mungkin memungkiri adanya ketertarikan di antara kita, hanya saja aku tak pernah menyangka jika kau akan mengartikan ini terlalu jauh."

Jelas sudah segala keraguan Kyungsoo selama ini. Bahwa selama ini Jongin hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya, sakit di dalam jiwanya tak dapat ia hindari, kendati telah berhari-hari mempersiapkan diri terhadap kenyataan yang mungkin akan ia hadapi ini. Tetap saja Kyungsoo sangat terpukul.

"Kau benar Jongin. Sebenarnya aku telah menduga hal ini, hanya saja prinsipku yang kuno dan tradisional dalam memandang sebuah hubungan mungkin tak sesuai dengan keadaan kita saat ini".

"Kau hanya perlu merubah itu Kyungsoo, dan kita masih tetap dapat bersama." Jongin mencoba meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak tahu Jongin." Kyungsoo berbalik memunggunginya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mendekati wanita itu, memeluknya, meminta maaf untuk semua kekacauan ini. Tapi segalanya datang terlalu tiba-tiba. Jongin benar-benar tak mengira Kyungsoo akan mempertanyakan hubungan mereka secepat ini.

"Beristirahatlah, kita akan membahasnya lain kali". Pesan Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan air matanya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei,, maaf ya ini pendek banget hiks hiks,,,**

 **Sudah mulai conflik nih KAISOO nya heehehe :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA,**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH :D  
NESYARERA**


	8. (Remake) Surrender To Love CH 11

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

Bab 11

.

.++

Setelah sekotak tisue, tiga cup ice cream coklat, dua cangkir teh ditambah segelas coklat panas, bahkan berendam berjam-jam, dan tidur sepanjang hari. Kyungsoo hanya mampu terjaga dengan rambut menggumpal kusut dan lembab di hari kedua, dengan perut menjerit lapar, namun, perasaannya, tak jauh lebih baik dari sehari sebelumnya.

Ingatan itu kembali lagi, pertengkaran dirinya dan Jongin malam itu, yang bahkan masih terasa lekat di pelupuk mata dan ingatannya. Kemarahan menyeruak di dalam hatinya, namun, lebih marah lagi Kyungsoo, pada aroma keringat dan sex yang di tinggalkan Jongin di atas bantal dan alas tidurnya.

Duduk di atas tempat tidur, matanya nanar memandang kesekelilingnya. Nuansa merah dan ungu dari interior cantik yang sengaja di pesan Jongin untuk tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, adalah bentuk perhatian pria itu kepadanya. Kemarin mungkin itu terlihat manis dan membuat hatinya menyanyi gembira, tapi kini. Semua itu tak lebih dari harapan kosong dan kepalsuan hubungan mereka.

Merasa nyeri pada hal itu, kelopak matanya mulai memanas. Mengingat sikapnya yang kadang kasar, kadang pula kelewat manis, dan hal itu selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersanjung, sekaligus luluh, membuat Kyungsoo kian hari, kian berharap Ia akan terbiasa pada sikapnya, dan tak berhenti berharap kelak Jongin akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Berawal dari rasa takut pada sosoknya yang kerap kali mengancam dan mendominasi, perasaan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang indah, bahwa ternyata Jongin bukan hanya seorang pria yang panas dalam urusan sex, tapi dia juga seorang yang penuh kasih walaupun mungkin hal itu teramat sulit di lakukannya.

Membuat sisi bawah sadar Kyungsoo terus berharap, ada sesuatu yang memang istimewa di antara mereka berdua. Bukan sekedar pelampiasan sex, seperti keinginan Jongin. Sebuah hubungan Monogami dimana hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Membayangakan Jongin bercinta dengan wanita lain, walaupun itu adalah wanita penghibur, seperti penuturan Jongin kepadanya, ketika mereka saling mengungkap dengan jujur aktifitas sex mereka sebelum mereka bersama.

Jongin bahkan mengakui jika Kyungsoo adalah wanita satu-satunya saat ini. Kebiasaan Jongin dengan sederet wanita penghibur telah berakhir semenjak, Dia dan Kyungsoo bersama. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang sekaligus bangga, kemudian perasaan itu perlahan menjadi sebuah harapan bahwa memang, pada akhirnya Ia mampu memenangkan hati pria keras itu.

Air matanya menitik, jatuh ke pangkuannya, di atas telapak tangannya yang terkulai, setengah terbuka, di mana sebuah cincin Perak bertahtakan berlian melingkar manis di salah satu jarinya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo meloloskan cincin itu dari jarinya. Salah satu benda pemberian Jongin di antara puluhan benda berharga yang telah pria itu kirimkan kepadanya.

Memutar benda itu di antara ibujari dan telunjuknya. Kyungsoo telah memantapkan hatinya. Mungkin ia harus menempuh satu langkah terakhir. Bicara baik-baik pada Jongin tentang perpisahan ini. Mengembalikan semua pemberian pria itu, kendati mungkin sulit Kyungsoo harus siap menjalaninya.

.

.

.++

"Kim." Jawab Jongin, pada panggilan telepon yang semenjak tadi berdering di meja kerjanya.

"Apa kabar Dude?" Suara wanita bernada menggoda, segera memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Siapa kau." Tanya Jongin acuh.

"Seseorang yang penting untukmu." Lagi-lagi wanita itu menebar pesona melalui suaranya.

Jongin mendengus kesal. "Kau membuang waktuku. Aku tak perduli siapa kau, dan dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor telpon rumahku, yang jelas kau sudah sangat mengganggu waktuku Nona!" Hardik Jongin keras, seraya menutup telponnya.

Telpon berdering lagi. Satu, dua, tiga kali Jongin mengabaikannya, tapi lama-lama Jongin gerah juga, harus terus menerus mendengar dering telpon dihadapannya.

"Apa maumu keparat!" Bentaknya, dan memang benar wanita itu lagi yang menelponnya.

"Kau selalu saja naik darah. Tenangkan dirimu tampan. Aku punya informasi penting terkait bocornya dokumen ALK" Jawab wanita itu langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongin heran, menjadi tertarik pada percakapan itu, namun, tetap waspada, kalau-kalau itu hanya jebakan untuknya.

"Seorang teman lama, dan jangan cemas aku di pihakmu"

Jongin mengernyit, mencoba mengingat-ingat suara itu, rasanya tak asing. "Apa yang kau tau?" Tanya Jongin, menurunkan nada dan intonasi suaranya lebih rendah, memancing penelpon mengatakan rahasia yang ia sendiri tak tau apakah itu benar atau hanya tipuan semata.

"Hohoho...Tidak ada yang gratis Tuan".

"Kau mencoba memerasku?" Jawab Jongin sinis.

"Bukan uang yang aku mau Tuan. Aku hanya akan menukar dokumen penting ini dengan dirimu".

"Kau wanita gila!" Gerutu Jongin, mulai kehilangan minat.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Sedikit informasi, kau mungkin tak menyangka jika penghianat itu adalah salah satu orang terdekatmu".

Jongin duduk lebih tegak, mulai mempercayai kata-kata wanita itu. Sepertinya wanita penelpon ini memanag benar-benar mengetahui informasi yang sedang Jongin cari.

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Jongin, kali ini tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Kodominium royal docks E326. Pukul tujuh malam." Jawab wanita itu yakin. Seolah ia benar-benar mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Sehingga meminta bertemu di kondo rahasia Jongin. Jongin semakin penasaran sekaligus cemas pada fakta yang akan di temuinya nanti. Siapa orang ini? mengapa dia tau begitu banyak tentang kehidupan pribadi Jongin.

Kemudian bunyi berdengung terdengar, tanda bahwa wanita misterius itu telah memutuskan telponnya.

.

.

.++

Malam telah menjelang ketika Kyungsoo tiba di rumah Jongin. Seperti biasa Kangin menyambutnya dengan baik, seolah Kyungsoo adalah bagian dari keluaraga itu. Menawarkan minum dan cookies coklat buatannya.

Mmm...itu terlihat mampu mebuat siapa saja menitikkan liurnya, cookies itu bahkan masih mengepul lezat, baru saja keluar dari panggangan.

Jongin belum pulang dari kantor, dan Kyungsoo tak merasa keberatan untuk menunggu pria itu di perpustakaan keluarga, di temani secangkir teh dan tentunya cookies buatan Kangin.

"Maukah kau tinggal Kang? Aku sedang tak ingin sendiri" Pinta Kyungsoo pada Kangin dilangkah terakhir pri itu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sejenak termangu pada permintaan aneh Kyungsoo yang tak biasa, pria tua itu menurut, mengangguk takzim kemudian duduk tak jauh darinya.

Menutup Pride and Prajudice karya Jane Austen yang sempat ingin di bacanya tadi, tapi pikirannya saat ini memang tidak benar-benar dalam minat untuk membaca.

Cincin berlian terus berputar di atas meja, Kyungsoo ingin mengembalikan cincin itu termasuk beberapa benda berharga lain yang Jongin berikan padanya, dan mungkin bicara baik-baik masih ada peluang bagi mereka untuk sebuah masadepan, bagi hubungan mereka.

"Berapa lama kau bekerja, untuk Jongin, Kang?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Cukup lama my Lady. Beberapa tahun sebelum my Lord lahir. "

"Itu sekitar empat puluh tahun ku kira?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Benar my Lady"

"Um...Aku hampir selalu melihatmu berada di rumah ini sepanjang hari, bahkan pada hari libur. Apakah kau bekerja sepanjang minggu?"

"Itu juga benar my Lady."

"Oh. Lalu apakah, kau tak memiliki kerabat atau sanakkeluarga untuk kau kunjungi? Maaf jika Aku melampau batas"

Kyungsoo merasa perlu meminta maaf, tapi, ia tak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya dan mengetahui lebih jelas, tentang sosok dan keberadaan pria tua itu di rumah Jongin.

"Tidak my Lady, rumah ini dan keluaraga Kim adalah hidup saya, dan saya tidak memiliki kelurga. Istri saya meninggal dalam perjuangannya mempertahankan bayi kami yang belum sempat lahir ke dunia ini, ditengah kanker rahim yang dideritanya, dan keluarga terdekat saya bermukim di Belgia, sebenarnya saya berasal dari sana."

Kangin mengatkan itu dengan cara yang teramat datar, seolah kenangan pahit tentang kehilangan istri dan bayinya itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Tapi, sepandai apapun pria itu menutupi kedukaan di dalam suranya, sorot matanya yang berkabut, tak dapat membohongi Kyungsoo, bahwa masa-masa itu adalah masa terberat dalam kehidupan Kangin.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya aku mengingatkanmu tentang itu" Sesal Kyungsoo, menyentuh punggung tangan Kangin lembut.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu My Lady. Otak tua dan pikun ini bahkan hampir tak mampu mengingat jelas kenangan itu" Ucapnya menghibur diri.

"Apakah Sehun jarang pulang kemari Kang? Kesekian kalinya aku datang, tak sekalipun aku bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tuan muda memiliki apartmen di kota. Dia sudah tak tinggal menetap di sini semenjak berusia enam belas tahun"

"Semenjak itulah hubungan Jongin dan Sehun menjadi tidak harmonis?" Duganya, mengungkap apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kurang lebih begitu my Lady. Saya yakin mereka saling menyayangi. Hanya terlalu egois untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing, yang pada akhirnya mereka berdua justru terlihat saling menyakiti" Papar Kangin muram.

"Semoga saja mereka segera berdamai Kang. Aku yakin kau menyayangi keduanya"

"Ya, my Lady. Itu harapan terbesar saya"

Berbincang dengan pria tua itu, Kyungsoo merasa menemukan sedikit kedamaian. Melupakan sejenak kegalauan hatinya. Tak terasa waktu terus bergerak, dan Kyungsoo mulai ragu pada keputusannya bertemu Jongin malam ini. Mungkin sebaiknya Ia datang lagi esok, di saat tubuh dan hatinya sudah jauh lebih tenang.

.

.

.++

Trafigh Light berubah warna dengan lambat. Kyungsoo mulai menghitung setiap detik yang bergerak di penunjuk waktu yang terus berkedip. Bosan.

Mengalihkan matanya, kemudian tertegun pandangnya, pada sebuah mobil yang sudah sangat familiar. Sebuah Bantley, dengan nomor poisi yang sudah sangat Ia kenal. Bantley hitam Milik Jongin. Tapi, kemana tujuan mobil itu? Mengapa tak mengarah ke jalur utara, jalur yang seharusnya Jongin tempuh untuk pulang.

Lampu berubah hijau. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk mengambil keputusan. Jika lurus, ia hanya akan sampai ke apartmennya, jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari tempat ini. Namun tampaknya keingintahuan yanga begitu kuat tak dapat mencegah Kyungsoo untuk mengarahkan kemudinya ke arah kanan, menempuh jalur yang sama dengan jalur yang Jongin lalui.

.

.

.++

Merasa jaraknya cukup aman, Kyungsoo tetap saja tak dapat menenangkan debar jantungnya. Ini bukan pengalaman pertamanaya menguntit seseorang. Pada kenyataannya, pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, pernah memposisikan dirinya pada situasi terpaksa menjadi penguntit, demi mendapatkan fakta dan bukti. Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan tugas Kyungsoo.

Mobil Jongin berbelok, memasuki halaman parkir backstage, sebuah Kondominium megah menjulang. Menunggu sampai hitungan sepuluh, baru kemudian Kyungsoo menggerakkan Citroen-nya, berbelok ke area yang sama. Tergesa Kyungsoo turun, masih mengikuti langkah pria itu dalam jarak yang aman.

Demi Tuhan! Kyungsoo merasa sedang memerankan salah satu adegan Piper Perabo dalam serial TV kesukaannya Covert Affairs. Bagaimana ia harus menempel di dinding, menyelinap, dan berpura-pura memperbaiki kancing tali sepatunya, ketika dilihatnya Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti, bahkan menoleh sejenak kebelakang, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. Apakah Jongin mulai merasa dirinya di ikuti!

Kyungsoo bersandar ke dinding sebelum berbelok pada lorong berikutnya. Langkah kakinya perlahan, lalu berbelok lagi memasuki bilik money changer, yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk lobi kondominium tersebut.

Tetap berada di sana, sampai dilihatnya Jongin jauh di depannya, berhenti untuk menyapa penjaga pintu Lobi, kemudian menghilang dibalik salah satu pintu lift yang ada di sana.

Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Kyungsoo berpikir keras, meraba ke dalam tas, memastikan dompetnya berada di dalamnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ide cemerlang itu datang.

Selanjutnya membawa langkahnya keluar dari money changer. Mantap dan penuh percaya diri. Mengangguk wajar pada penjaga pintu, yang serta merta membuka pintu berkaca tebal dan berat untuk Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

Dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun pada wajahnya, Kyungsoo menghampiri meja Resepsionis.

"Selamat malam? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sapa dan salam sang resepsionis.

"Ya, terimakasih. Saya memiliki janji dengan salah satu Client" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan name tag firma hukumnya. Hanya sesaat sebelum menyimpannya kembali. Berikutnya mengulurkan kartu nama Jongin yang dulu pernah pria itu berikan padanya, dan masih tersimpan rapi di dalam dompetnya,

"Mr. Kim." Lanjutnya "Beliau meminta saya datang kemari, hanya saja saya lupa mencatat nomor dan lantai berapa Kondo milik Mr. Kim. Akan terdengar konyol jika saya harus menelpon dan menanyakan ulang pada beliau saat ini" Jelas Kyungsoo, memberi alasan. Menyelipkan sura terkikik malu pada kata-katanya.

Semudah itu. Resepsionis tersebut terlihat mempercayai perkataan Kyungsoo, dan memberi Kyungsoo petunjuk untuk naik ke lantai dua puluh tiga dan pintu nomor sebelas yang terdaftar sebagai Kondo milik Kim Jongin.

Setelah perjalanan singkat dan sedikit pencarian. Kyungsoo justru termangu bodoh, di depan pintu Kondo tersebut.

Sekarang apa? Memutar otak lagi. Alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Jongin, jika tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengetuk pintunya. Tak seharusnya ia menguntit dan mencari tau urusan pria itu, yang sebenarnya tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Menyeret langkahnya untuk duduk di salah satu ruang santai, yang lebih menyerupai ruang tunggu di lobi hotel. Posisinya yang berada di sudut dan tidak mencolok, memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk mengawasi pintu E326, itu dari kejauhan.

Menit berlalu, dan Kyungsoo mulai ragu pada keputusannya. Ditambah lagi ia mulai cemas memikirkan, kalau-kalau Jongin tiba-tiba saja keluar dan menenemukan Kyungsoo di ruang santai itu. Apa alasan yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

"Hai Jongin! Tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu, dan kemudian aku mengikutimu sampai kemari. Kejutan..!" Puuuft! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Membuang pandangnya keluar dinding berkaca tebal, yang menyajikan pemandangan London di waktu malam. Kyungsoo terkesiap oleh kelebat langkah seorang wanita cantik bergaun merah yang berhenti sejenak untuk menelpon dengan ponselnya.

Wanita itu terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Kyungsoo. Berbalut gaun sewarna darah, pendek dan ketat, membungkus setiap lekuk indah di tubuhnya. Rambutnya hitam sebahu, tersisir rapi ke belakang, dengan efek lembab yang terkesan sedikit maskulin, namun tetap elegan dan dewasa. Dari ujung rambut, kuku, sampai sepatunya Kyungsoo harus mengakui selera berbusana wanita itu, sempurna. Sesempurna wanita model, pada majalah fasion milik Luhan.

"Aku sudah di lantaimu, di depan pintu nomor sebelas."

Sepotong pembicaraan sang wanita cantik dengan seseorang di telpon. Suara renyah yang menggema di ruang loby kecil itu, dan segera sampai pula ke telinga Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei... special hari raya lagi ^^ aku update beberapa FF hari ini..**

 **MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIZIN ya buat semuanya**

 **.**

 **Please REVIEW YA**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **NESYARERA**


	9. (Remake) Surrender To Love CH 12

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 12**

 **.**

 **.++**

Jongin tertegun. Matanya bahkan seolah akan meninggalkan tempatnya. Seakan dirinya telah melihat sesosok penampakkan mahluk astral, bigfoot atau tanpa sadar Jongin sebenarnya telah merapal mantra bloody Mary, sehingga sosok itu kini berdiri di hadapan Jongin karena ia sendiri yang telah memanggil kedatangannya.

Belum sempat serangan jantung Jongin mereda. Sosok itu telah menghambur kedalam pelukkannya, menyergap Jongin dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk masuk kembali, ke dalam ruang kondominum. Sementara tangan dan bibir wanita itu tak sedetik pun terlihat berencana meninggalkan tubuh berotot Jongin.

Bukan kebetulan, jika semua video hidup tersebut menjadi tontonan gratis, yang teramat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Membuatnya jatuh dan terduduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Jongin…" desisnya lirih. Memanggil, dan menggapai udara kosong, bersamaan dengan pintu yang kini tertutup bersama dua orang yang seketika menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu dan berharap pria dibalik pintu tertutup itu mendengar, dan menyadari keberadaannya. Sia-sia. Kyungsoo hanya sanggup terdiam linglung pada peristiwa singkat yang terjadi cukup cepat itu.

Masih tak percaya. Kyungsoo bahkan perlu mencubit lengannya, untuk merasakan bahwa, kejadian tadi nyata, dan ia bukan tengah bermimpi.

Siapa? Mengapa? Betapa bodohnya kau Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Sesal yang tiada berguna. Semua itu seolah terus memantul, timbul dan tenggelam dibatas kesadaran yang dimilikinya. Sampai beberapa menit berikutnya. Kyungsoo masih saja termangu, duduk tegak tak berkedip dengan pandangan kosong. Kemudian tertatih menyeret langkahnya, menuju pintu lift yang tadi membawanya ketempat itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan masih mencium aroma wanita bergaun merah itu dengan jelas, yang menguar bersama udara di sekelilingnya. Bayangan dirinya yang memantul dari lempengan baja persegi bergerak itu, terlihat samar dan buram.

Entah kekuatan apa yang menggerakkan dirinya, untuk sampai ke dalam mobilnya dengan aman. Kemudian bersandar pada bantalan kepala empuk bergambar karakter Disney kesayangannya.

Satu persatu airmatanya luruh. Semakin deras, meleleh membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo mulai sesunggukan menahan isak, bahunya berguncang tak kuasa menahan kepedihan yang menimpa hati dan jiwanya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Kepalanya kini menelungkup pada roda kemudi dalam keadaan tak mampu mengambil udara dari hidungnya, hidungnya tersumbat karena ingus yang ikut mengalir bersama air mata. Lelah, pening, matanya pun panas dan yang pasti akan terlihat bengkak mengerikan sampai esok pagi. Meraba jok kosong di sebelahnya, dimana tersimpan air mineral yang selalu ia bawa di dalam mobil, berikut aspirin di daskboard. Kyungsoo meneguk aspirin dan air mineral sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan perlahan namun pasti perasaannya mulai berangsur tenang dan peningnya berangsur menghilang.

Mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan,ia bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju apartmen. Apartemen yang dibeli Jongin untuknya. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia punya untuk mengubur dirinya malam ini, walaupun mungkin untuk terakhir kali.

.

.

.++

Bangun dengan perasaan yang tidak lebih baik dari semalam. Tidurnya yang gelisah membawa beban masalah yang terus berputar-putar di tempurung kepalanya, yang masih saja berdenyut nyeri, efek menegak alkohol terlalu banyak.

Kangin mondar-mandir dengan wajah sedih dan juga gelisah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Seolah membawa beban dan rasa bersalah yang sedemikian banyak di pundak, namun takut untuk di akuinya.

Angannya melayang pada pertemuan dengan penelpon misterius tadi malam. Yang tak lain adalah, Krystal, wanita dari masa lalunya. Jongin mengira akan menemui sebuah intrik atau pemerasan, dari penelpon misterius, yang berjanji memberikan informasi tentang penghianat ALK. Siapa sangka ia akhirnya dibuat terkejut oleh kemunculan wanita itu.

Masih wanita yang sama yang bertahun-tahun lalu, tak pernah lelah mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Angan Jongin mulai mengembara, pada lembaran kisahnya di masa lalu.

Semuanya bermula ketika ayahnya masih hidup. Siwon tua dan Park Yoochun salah satu rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat era perang Dunia ke- II.

Ikatan emosional yang terjalin diantara keduanya membuat dua pria tua itu begitu dekat layaknya dua bersaudara. Sampai pada keputusan aneh menjodohkan putra dan putri mereka. Jongin yang ketika itu masih belum lulus dari sekolah menengah dalam kondisi tak dapat menghindar pada keputusan keraskepala ayahnya.

Park Krystal gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam yang menurun dari Ibunya yang berdarah Asia. Jongin pernah mengira dirinya pada akhirnya mampu mencintai gadis pilihan orang tuanya itu. Pada kenyataannya Jongin mulai muak pada tingkah laku Krystal yang terus menempel padanya disegala kesempatan.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih menahan Jongin untuk tidak memutuskan pertunangan mereka di saat ayah Jongin meninggal adalah, obsesi Jongin untuk meraih keuntungan lebih besar dari kerjasama yang terjalin antara perusahaan milik keluarganya dan perusahaan raksasa milik Park Yoochun. Pada saat itu, Yoochun memiliki sebagian besar saham di perusahaan orangtua Jongin.

Jongin mungkin telah menukar jiwanya dengan iblis, demi mewujudkan semua impiannya. Tak kenal lelah, dan tanpa belas kasihan. Tak ada cinta, apalagi untuk wanita seperti Krystal. Dia hanyalah mesin pencetak uang, Jongin ingin menjadi lebih besar dari sekedar nama Kim Siwon ayahnya.

Berbekal ambisi, obsesi dan kecerdasan yanga dimilikinya, Jongin akhirnya mampu mengalahkan pesaing-pesaing terberatnya. Bahkan membeli seluruh saham Rustty di perusahaannya, pada detik-detik kebangkrutan calon mertuanya itu.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Yoochun meninggal dunia, ditengah penyakit tua, dan ginjal yang di deritanya. Sedangkan Krystal tanpa uang dibelakangnya, adalah perpaduan yang sangat tidak menarik hati Jongin, di tambah lagi sifat materealistis, dan harga dirinya yang terang-terangan telah ia gadaikan pada Jongin, demi terus bertahan disisi Jongin. Menampilkan dirinya sebagai calon istri ideal sang CEO, kendati berulang kali Jongin menolak bahkan menghinanya.

Itu sangat-sangat memuakkan!

Krystal terlalu takut kehilangan kemewahan dan gaya hidup highclass yang telah ia miliki semenjak dia dilahirkan. Krystal bahkan tau kebiasaan Jongin dengan wanita-wanita penghibur. Tapi bahkan hal itu tak mampu menyakiti hati Krystal. Sedangkan bagi Jongin, Krystal hanya bagian dari mereka, yang hanya menginginkan uangnya, dan tubuhnya sebagai bonus.

Pada suatu ketika Krystal menghilang dari London. Bahkan dari sumbernya yang terpercaya, wanita itu telah menjual semua aset milik orang tuanya yang tersisa. Kabar terakhir yang Jongin dapatkan dari wanita itu adalah, Krystal mengembalikan cincin pertunangan mereka di masa lalu, yang sampai terakhir kali mereka bertemu, masih tersemat di jari manis wanita itu.

Dan semalam setelah berdiri tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya, wanita itu kembali dengan aksinya, merayu Jongin dengan segala cara, Bermain-main dengan miliknya, dan demi menukar informasi penting itu Jongin berencana memuaskan hasrat Krystal. Pikirnya tak akan sulit, hasrat primitifnya akan dengan mudah membawanya melakukan itu.

Tapi, ternyata itu tidaklah mudah.

Bayangan kepedihan Kyungsoo melintas saat Jongin mulai menjilat payudara Krystal. Tak ingin membuang waktu Jongin ingin segera memasuki Krystal. Dan sial, wajah pedih Kyungsoo di hari terakhir ia meninggalkannya melintas di benaknya, bahkan jauh lebih nyata.

Jongin tersurut mundur. Termangu di antara celah paha Krystal yang terbuka, tampak berkilau, mengalir lembab oleh hasratnya terhadap Jongin. Tapi, entah mengapa itu tak lagi menarik baginya, dan perlahan miliknya menjadi layu.

Krystal kecewa namun akhirnya bersedia menyebut sebuah nama dan sedikit cerita yang ia dengar dari pasangan semalam yang ia jumpai di club exclusive.

Black!. Nama itu tak tercantum dalam database kantornya sebagai salah seorang karyawannya. Ciri-ciri yang Krystal maksud, hanya itu panduannya, dan pria tua yang menjadi sumber informasi utama Black.

Siapa pria tua yang ia maksudkan?

Beberapa saat kemudian. Jongin terbeliak, matanya terhenti pada bulat kepala berambut kelabu yang tengah menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya, berikut gerak-geriknya yang tertangkap oleh Jongin tampak gelisah.

"Apakah kau penghianat itu Kang?" Tanya Jongin dalam dan tenang, namun, terdengar tajam bagai belati yang menghujam tepat ke jatung Kangin. Kangin mendongak terkejut. Ia tau belakangan ini Jongin sedang mengadapi masalah besar, masalah kebocoran data-data penting di perusahaannya, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak menyangka pria yang telah ia asuh semenjak kecil ini, akan melempar tuduhan itu kepadanya. "Atau kau telah berkerja sama dengan Sehun, dalam sebuah rencana busuk untuk menjatuhkanku". Tuduhnya, menghubung-hubungkan.

Jongin tau Kangin sangat menyayangi Sehun. Bukan tak mungkin mereka berdua bersekongkol. Dan sepertinya Sehun pernah mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya patut curiga, tapi apakah mereka berdua setega itu? Jongin sebenarnya ragu.

"Saya berharap begitu, jika hal itu mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah yang sedang menimpa dirimu my Lord. Sayangnya harta tak lagi berguna untuk pria tua yang tengah menghitung waktu untuk ajalnya". Ucapnya pedih, namun tetap mengulum senyum arif, penuh kasih, di wajah rentanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat gelisah sepanjang pagi ini?" Jongin mulai terdengar melunak, memang tak cukup alasan baginya melayangkan tuduhan itu kepada Kangin, yang ia anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, siapa saja, bisa saja musuh di dalam selimut baginya.

Meletakkan teko dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Kangin menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Ini tentang Nona Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Tanya Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ya, my Lord. Nona Kyungsoo datang kemari semalam, terlihat kacau dan juga sedih." Jelas Kangin prihatin. "Bahkan nyaris meninggalkan cincinnya, di meja baca di Perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia sedikit kehilangan minat dan konsentrasinya." Jongin semakin bingung, menunggu Kangin menyelesaikan kalimat penjelasannya. "Dan kalimat terakhirnya terdengar kurang bersemangat my Lord, seolah dia tak akan kemari lagi untuk waktu yang lama"

Nyalang mata Jongin menatap dinding kosong di hadapannya. Mencerna semua kalimat yang di ucapkan pria tua itu. "Apa lagi yang di katakannya?"

"Tidak ada my Lord. Maaf itu hanya kesimpulan saya saja, maaf jika saya salah mengartikannya" Kangin menarik langkah kakinya mundur, meninggalkan Jongin yang lagi-lagi tampak termenung.

Selain karena ia begitu fokus untuk segera membogkar kasusnya. Jongin memang sengaja tak menghubungi Kyungsoo selama dua hari ini. Ia ingin wanita itu memiliki ruang untuk berpikir tentang apa yang di tawarkannya. Bukan berarti Jongin ingin mengakhiri hubungan itu, tapi, tidak pula ingin mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Soal menjalin sebuah ikatan yang 'lebih' seperti yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Apa yang ada di antara mereka selama ini, menurutnya, sudah lebih dari cukup. Mereka masih bisa terus bersama sampai keduanya merasa bosan. Tanpa harus saling terikat, apalagi berkomitmen. Satu hal yang teramat tak cocok untuk Jongin.

Apa yang ada di antara dia dan Kyungsoo mungkin sedikit...

Harus Jongin akui, mungkin istimewa. Terbukti Jongin bahkan tak menginginkan wanita lain selain Kyungsoo. Bahkan kejadian semalam merupakan bukti bahwa kehadiran Kyungsoo sangat mempengaruhi dirinya.

Meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Menekan dial satu, untuk terhubung dengan nomor Kyungsoo.

Bahkan sejauh itu. Pikirnya lagi. Tanpa sadar nomor Kyungsoo menjadi nomor penting yang ia simpan di dalam memori ponselnya. Apakah memang sedemikian penting arti wanita itu untuknya? Entahlah!

Terhubung pada kotak suara.

Kyungsoo tak pernah melakukan ini, bahkan dalam keadaan tidur ponselnya selalu aktif. Kyungsoo memiliki kebiasaan membawa baterai cadangan untuk ponselnya. Lalu kemana gadis itu di pagi seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya ia sedang bersiap-siap berangkat tak tenang menyergap masuk ke dalam hati Jongin tanpa dapat Ia hindari.

.

.

.++

Apartmen itu terasa sunyi dan senyap. Ketika pertama kali kaki Jongin melangkah membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu dia bawa. Kamar juga kosong, bahkan terlihat rapi, seperti tak seorangpun pernah tinggal di sana.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya. Hening tak ada jawaban.

Memeriksa kamar mandi dan dapur, bahkan balkon yang sudah jelas-jelas terkunci dari dalam. Jongin perlu meyakinkan dirinya jika memang tak ada siapapun di dalam apartmen itu.

Apakah Kyungsoo pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali?

Membuka lemari pakaian, dan mendapati sebagian besar gaun masih tergantung di tempatnya semula. Tapi, tunggu! Sepertinya yang tersisa hanya pakaian, tas dan juga sepatu yang Jongin beli untuk Kyungsoo.

Penasaran pada temuan ganjil itu, Jongin membuka salah satu laci tempat Kyungsoo menyimpan benda berharga.

Biasanya laci itu selalu terkunci, lalu mengapa sekarang kuncinya tampak menggantung di lubangnya. Semua benda berharga pemberian Jongin memang berada di sana, tersusun rapi di dalam kotak beludru besar, dan perhiasan Kyungsoo sendiri yang jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak tak ada di antara itu.

Membuka Lemari besar tempat Kyungsoo menyimpan Tas dan koper, Jongin mulai yakin jika Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan membawa barang-barangnya sendiri. Mendadak pening menyerang kepalanya lagi.

Menyeret kakinya mencari tempat untuk duduk dan bersandar. Untuk beberapa lama Jongin hanya terpekur menekuni lantai, memandang kosong permadani merah di bawahnya.

Kemana wanita itu pergi? Apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar telah meninggalkannya?

Dua pertanyaan itu membutuhkan jawaban segera, jika tidak. Ia akan menjadi gila karena terus memikirkannya.

.

.

.++

Kehilangan Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya pada titik nadir dalam kehidupannya. Jongin bahkan tak mampu tertawa puas, setelah kasus penghianat pembocor data perusahaannya terbongkar. Mr. Black sesuai ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan Krystal adalah Kim Taemin, putra Lee Soo Man yang ternyata selama ini menggunakan nama gadis Ibunya, di belakang namanya.

Kim Taemin a.k.a Lee Taemin a.k.a Mr. Black.

Soo Man adalah mantan Manager Keuangan ayahnya, di masa lampau, namun, terpaksa Jongin berhentikan dengan tidak hormat, karena terbukti melakukan penggelapan dana kesejahteraan buruh.

Jongin bahkan tak mengetahui jika salah satu putra Soo Man bekerja di perusahaannya. Menempati salah satu posisi staf bidang IT, yang tentunya sangat paham, dan juga memiliki sedikit kewenangan dalam mengakses komputer perusahaan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Taemin berhasil menembus piranti yang terhubung langsung ke data base komputer Jongin. Jongin benar-benar tak menyangka. Pria itu terlihat pendiam, walaupun sebenarnya cerdas. Tidak menonjol, dan jarang terlihat membaur. Jenjang kariernya pun cenderung lambat.

Ternyata Taemin hanya sedang menunggu waktu, untuk membalaskan dendam ayahnya, merugikan ALK, terutama pada Jongin pribadi.

Jongin menyerahkan semua urusan itu pada pihak berwenang. Dan tidak menuntut secara berlebihan. Ia hanya ingin masalah itu segera berakhir. Bagaimanapun, Soo Man pernah berjasa, mengabdikan hidupnya selama lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun bekerja bersama ayahnya dan juga Jongin.

Selain itu, ada yang jauh lebih penting untuknya saat ini. Menelusuri keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah pagi itu, Ia mulai mengerahkan orang-orangnya untuk menelusuri keberadaan Kyungsoo kesegala penjuru kota. Kantornya, bahkan rumah Luhan, Namun Kyungsoo seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Kehilangan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila. Kehilangan minat terhadap apapun. Andai saja ia tak menanggung beban dan tanggung jawab dalam bisnisnya, ingin rasanya Jongin melakukan sendiri pencariannya. Hanya menunggu kabar dari orang-orangnya di lapangan, yang masih saja tak membuahkan hasil di dua minggu Kyungsoo menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya kemurkaan di jiwa Jongin. Sedikit kesalahan bisa berakibat fatal bagi orang-orang disekelilingnya. Jongin kembali menjadi sangat emosional belakangan ini.

Langkahnya gontai menapaki lantai Apartmen Kyungsoo. Tempat yang paling dibencinya saat ini, dimana seluruh dinding seakan menghakiminya, tapi, hanya disana lah ia dapat mengais sisa-sisa kenangan bersama wanita itu.

Berdiri limbung di tengah kamar. Disini lah titik balik segala peristiwa terangkum dengan jelas, tercipta dalam bayangan-bayangan hidup yang seolah sengaja diputar untuknya bagaikan sebuah video berdurasi panjang.

Kyungsoo yang terbaring di tempat tidur, matanya sayu memandang ke arah Jongin. Tersenyum menggoda memancarkan gairah. Jongin menutup mata, menghalau bayangan itu, namun tawa, desah dan rintihan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu nyata di telinganya.

Mereguk lagi botol minuman keras di tangannya, membiarkan cairan menyengat membakar dada dan tenggorokannya. Terhuyung Jongin menyentuh apa saja yang ada disana, segala yang pernah Kyungsoo sentuh, membuka lemari dimana seluruh gaun pemberian Jongin dia tinggalkan. Begitu pula benda-benda lainnya.

Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya wanita yang tak menginginkan harta miliknya, dia berbeda dari semua wanita yang pernah ia temui.

Terbayang segala perdebatan dengannya, setiap penolakakan Kyungsoo terhadap pemberiannya. Jongin ingin memiliki gadis istimewa itu dalam hidupnya. Mungkin tak akan cukup untuk sesaat.

Ya! Hanya itu yang Jongin inginkan. Apakah itu yang di namakan cinta? Peperangan di dalam batinnya terus bergejolak. Jika Cinta adalah di mana hanya ada Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Mungkin Ia tak perlu takut untuk memilikinya.

Tiga puluh delapan tahun Jongin! Sangat terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa cinta bisa di miliki oleh siapapun, tak terkecuali kedua orangtua-mu. Mereka pasti pernah memiliki hal itu, walaupun mungkin, mereka bukan contoh yang baik untuk kehidupan penuh kasih dan cinta di dalam sebuah keluarga. Ya! tak ada yang patut ia takutkan tentang hidup dan cinta.

Ia tak cukup memiliki kasih sayang dan pelukan dari kedua orangtuanya, mereka adalah sepasang mesin pencari uang, yang mengikatkan diri di dalam sebuah mahligai bernama rumahtangga.

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran kerap kali Jongin dengar. Sepertinya kedua orang tersebut telah merasa terjebak pada keadaan dimana mereka sebenarnya menyesal telah menghadirkan dua nyawa tak berdosa ke muka bumi ini. Sementara bisnis telah menyita sebagian waktu mereka.

Tak ada yang ingin mengalah, apalagi mengorbankan ambisi mereka, demi mendampingi kedua buah hati mereka untuk tumbuh sebagai anak-anak yang penuh kasih seperti harapan Jongin ketika kecil.

Jongin membenci keadaannya pada saat kecil, karena hanya ada kemewahan dan pengurus rumah tangga yang menemani hari-harinya. Lalu mengapa dia justru mengarah pada hal itu pula, terobsesi pada harta dan kuasa.

Apakah butuh tiga puluh delapan tahun untuk menyadari semua ini? Seorang Kyungsoo untuk mencairkan kebekuan hati, mengkloning otak di tempurung kepala batunya.

Kenyataan itu menyadarkannya, betapa dia telah berbuat bodoh selama ini, dia menyia-nyiakan apa yang selalu Kyungsoo coba tunjuk dan tawarkan kepadanya. Yaitu cinta.

Cinta Kyungsoo yang tulus kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **baekhee2811 :** Hahhah terima kasih,, ini memang pendek Kok Chapternya.. Dan aku sengaja untuk Chapter2 akhir gak aku double apdet karena ya, kurang seru nantinya xiixix :D

wulankai500 : Wah sudah jelas nih ya di Chapter ini :D

Ayys : Aselinya emang pendek kok hehe :D sabar ya

Rizk Cloud9 : :D

TulangRusuknyaDyo : maaf ya,, aselinya gitu lho sungguh! :D aduh emang sengaja ga double apdet pas akhir-akhir gini hehe :D

KyungSooKim : Hahha,, ini emang pendek2 banget perbabnya ,, jangan salahkan aku ya iiicic :D

KyungsoOwl : Syudah syudah heheh :D

Ixzivia : Dia kan ngikutin pas baru pulang dari rumah Jongin :D hahah maaf ya tidak double apdet,,

Byun soo byung : Syudah ya:D

channiemolly : Sudah suda sudah :D

rufexo : Hahahha aiya kah :D maaf deh,, soalnya aku ga mau rubah banyak-banyak versi aselinya karena mau hargai penulis aselinya jadinya aku cuma rumah nama aja sih sama rapiin aja :D

kyungie : hahaha bener tuh

sushimakipark : Maafkan ya buat Typo cause aku tidak edit lagi hehe

Lovesoo : sayangnya sudah ketahuan wkkkw

luv110412 : Hhhaa jawabannya adalah kakak Krystal xiixi:D

inchan88 : Syudah kejawab ya :D

Optimus : Hahahha bener tuh, akhirnya wkkwkw

kim pratama1108 : aku juga Hater tapi aku juga Love,, duh gimana ini hehe :D

GOSH19 : No no no,, heh :D

Ju : hahahha syudah next lho ya :D

.

 **.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :D**

 **NESYARERA**


	10. (Remake) Surrender To Love CH 13

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 13**

 **.**

 **.++**

Angin berdesir lirih, membawa serta daun-daun sewarna senja yang masih saja berguguran disekelilingnya, berserakan menutup tanah di bawah kaki Kyungsoo. Angin dingin di awal November, di musim gugur yang indah di Tuscany.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma daun anggur yang mulai mengering, angin berhembus dari bukit, di mana perkebunan anggur keluarga Do membentang sejauh lebih dari 400 hektar. Lahan beserta pabrik pengolahan anggur dan gudang anggur bawah tanah, berada pula di dalamnya.

Rumahnya berada di puncak yang lebih tinggi, bergaya arsitektur lama namun anggun dan kokoh. Sebuah rumah induk dengan banyak kamar di dalamnya. Di sekelilingnya berjajar beberapa bangunan terpisah, menyerupai paviliun, yang difungsikan sebagai tempat tinggal pegawai setia keluarga Do.

Mereka adalah bagian tak terpisahkan dari tempat ini, dengan alasan itulah Kyungsoo merasa tenang meninggalkan ibunya di sini. Setidaknya ia tahu, ibunya dikelilingi orang-orang yang bekerja dengan hati dan cinta kepada keluarganya.

Sebuah bangunan panjang dibangun tak jauh dari rumah. Itu adalah sebuah istal dengan beberapa kuda. Selain sebagai hewan peliharaan, kuda berfungsi sebagai alat transportasi di daerah mereka.

Keluarga Do pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu, telah membuka perkebunan anggur mereka, menjadi salah satu agrowisata yang cukup diminati di daerahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu di atas kursi goyang kayu di beranda rumahnya, senja akan segera menjelang. Inilah saat-saat pemandangan alam begitu indah di perkebunan miliknya. Hatinya begitu tenang, merasa optimis bahwa ia dan keluarganya akan mampu memasarkan hasil anggur terbaik mereka tahun ini.

Ia membelai permukaan perutnya yang mulai besar dan menonjol. Bayinya berkedut tenang di dalam buaian rahimnya. Tak lama berselang sebuah tangan besar dan kokoh, menyentuh bahunya. Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja telah berada dibelakang Kyungsoo, dan memijat bahunya lembut. Menghilangkan kepenatan setelah sehari penuh mendampingi Ibunya di pabrik.

"Hmm...Nikmat sekali Chan." Desahnya, memejamkan mata, semakin menikmati pijatan Chanyeol, yang kini tak hanya di bahu, namun merambah ke tulang belikatnya.

"Basement anggur bawah tanah kita benar-benar overload, dan hanya ada dua pilihan. Menjual sebagian anggur tua, atau membangun basement baru." Kata Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

Kyungsoo termenung, berpikir. "Aku akan membicarakan itu pada Mama."

"Dan kuharap itu tidak menunggu terlalu lama." Chanyeol berhenti dengan kegiatan memijatnya. "Angin berhembus cukup kencang, sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke rumah." Nasehatnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Aku sedang ingin di sini." Jawab Kyungsoo berkeras untuk tetap tinggal. Pria itu mengangkat bahu pasrah, ia bahkan tidak pernah bisa melawan sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo, dulu ataupun sekarang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Putusnya mengalah. Menyapukan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih keranjang kecil berisi jarum dan benang rajut yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Kyungsoo berencana membuat beberapa pasang sepatu mungil buatan tangannya sendiri, untuk calon bayinya nanti.

Ia meraba ke bagian dasar keranjang, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilau dari dalamnya. Sebuah cincin berlian dengan bentuknya yang rumit, kini berada di telapak tangannya. Lagi-lagi tak dapat menghindar dari perasaan sakit dan teriris, setiap kali Kyungsoo memandang benda itu.

Ulasan peristiwa menyakitkan yang ia saksikan dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri, perlahan kembali menghampiri.

"Aku sudah di sini." Sepotong percakapan yang sempat Kyungsoo dengar, antara wanita itu kepada seseorang di telepon. kemudian wanita itu kembali melangkah anggun, berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo, menuju pintu kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat mengira wanita itu mungkin salah pintu. Dugaannya ternyata keliru. Jongin keluar, membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu, dan apa yang Kyungsoo saksikan selanjutnya, membuat bumi di bawah kakinya mendadak runtuh, membawa serta dirinya ke dalam ruang hampa yang menyesakkan dada. Menyisakan trauma mendalam bagi hati dan jiwanya.

Apakah saat ini Jongin masih mengingatnya? Sepertinya tidak. Kyungsoo tak lebih dari sebaris nama dari sederet wanita yang pernah menjadi penghuni tempat tidurnya.

Setelah semua peristiwa menyakitkan itu, hanya raganya yang berjalan menuntaskan semua bagian yang terburai dari hidupnya, Membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke Tuscany, bangkit dari keterpurukan, Kyungsoo mulai sadar air matanya terlalu berharga untuk terbuang percuma, terlebih hanya untuk menangisi pria brengsek yang sama sekali tak pernah peduli pada perasaannya.

Sayangnya, pada kehidupannya kini, yang begitu damai ini, Kyungsoo masih tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya belum sepenuhnya mampu menghalau kenangan pahit, berikut pria itu dari benak dan hatinya. Kemudian Setetes air mata mulai menetes di sudut mata Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pria dan wanita tengah berpeluk mesra, mengelilingi setiap sudut ruang di dalam apartment baru mereka di pusat Kota. Apartment impian Luhan, hasil kerja keras Sehun. Benar-benar hasil jerih payahnya tanpa campur tangan ALK, ataupun nama besar pamannya.

Sehun berhasil mendapatkan proyek pembangunan Hotel di Selatan London. Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukuplah berarti bagi beberapa orang muda seperti Sehun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku bangga padamu. Begitupula keluargamu jika mereka mengetahui keberhasilanmu ini." Bisik Luhan di lekuk leher Sehun, masih merasa takjub, pada kejutan istimewa yang ia terima dari kekasihnya.

"Ini mungkin, tak ada artinya bagi Jongin Tua." Keluhnya.

"Mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, kukira dia bukan pria seperti itu. Walaupun keras, tapi sesungguhnya Jongin adalah pria yang baik. Ingatlah Tris, hanya Jongin yang kau miliki, mengapa kau tak mencoba berdamai dengannya?" Sehun tersenyum samar. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya.

"Kyungsoo, di mana saudarimu itu kini? Apakah mereka masih bersama?" Tanya Sehun seraya merengkuh bahu Luhan untuk duduk bersamanya di salah satu sofa malas yang ada di sana.

"Um.. Mereka sudah berakhir. Mungkin, yang aku tahu Kyungsoo berhenti dari pekerjaannya, dan kembali ke Italia. Sepertinya ia tengah menghindar dari sesuatu, tapi entahlah, itu hanya prasangkaku. Atau mungkin memang karena Ibu yang terus-menerus meminta Kyungsoo untuk pulang."

"Kukira Jongin memang benar-benar tertarik pada adikmu. Karena yang aku tahu, Jongin tak pernah cukup dekat dengan wanita mana pun seumur hidupnya. Jongin selalu memandang cinta sebagai bentuk perbudakan manusia. Hahaha...!" Sehun terbahak-bahak pada kalimat terakhir yang dibuatnya, dan itu sebenarnya berlebihan. Namun, tetap saja membuat Luhan ikut tertawa mendengar kata kiasan Sehun dalam menggambarkan pamannya tersebut.

"Mmm...Ngomong- ngomong, kuharap kau tak mengatakan apapun pada Jongin, tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo."

.

.

.++

Beberapa bulan, dalam pencarian buta, dan tak menemukan hasil. Jongin mulai tak yakin Kyungsoo masih berada di London. Informasi terakhir masih sama, Kyungsoo belum berhenti dari firma hukum tempat ia bekerja, tapi wanita itu juga tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya di sana.

Berbanding terbalik dari kehidupan percintaannya yang carut-marut.

Cinta? Itu terdengar sedikit asing di telinganya.

Bisnisnya berkembang pesat seperti yang dia harapkan. Tak terkecuali kabar baik tentang Sehun "The Trouble Maker? Kim. Keponakannya itu tampaknya telah mulai berjalan di lorong yang benar.

Bahkan diam-diam membangun bisnisnya sendiri bersama beberapa orang kawannya. Sehun mulai terjun dibidang yang sama dengan dua pendahulunya. Walaupun Sehun juga belum menyatakan berhenti dari posisinya di ALK, Sehun memang masih memiliki sebagian kecil saham Ibunya di perusahaan.

Jongin merasa sangat kejam, karena sempat mencurigai Sehun dan juga Kangin beberpa waktu yang lalu. Penyesalan selalu datang dibelakang bukan? Tapi tak ada salahnya memulai segalanya dari awal, tak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaikinya.

Jongin menekan beberapa tuts pada pesawat teleponnya, mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Terakhir mereka berkomunikasi adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika Kyungsoo masih bersamanya.

"Hai Kid..." Sapanya, canggung.

"Jongin?" Tanya Sehun tak yakin, bahkan perlu melihat kembali pada layar ponselnya, memastikan sederet nomor, yang ternyata adalah benar, salah satu nomor telepon di kantor Jongin.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Oh. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"Aku juga baik. Terima kasih." Hening. "Kangin merindukakanmu. Dia terus menanyakan kabarmu." Dustanya, mencari alasan.

"Oh ya? Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku menelponnya. Dia malah menceritakan tentang kegalauanmu belakangan ini." Jawab Sehun santai.

Skak Mat! Jongin terdiam, menyadari telah salah memilih kata bualan kepada Sehun. Mengapa begitu sulit mengatakan jika sebenarnya ia peduli pada Sehun. Pada apapun yang pria kecil-nya itu lakukan.

"Sedikit masalah perusahaan. Kau mungkin juga mendengar hal buruk yang aku katakan pada Kangin. Maaf tentang hal itu, aku hanya waspada, siapapun bisa menjadi musuh di saat kita lengah."

"Satu pelajaran bisnis dari maha guru. Oke, aku akan mengingat itu." Olok Sehun, namun dalam hati membenarkan ucapan pamannya.

"Ngomomg-ngomomg aku belum mengucapkan selamat untuk keberhasilanmu. Selamat Kid." Hening. "Aku bangga padamu." Akhirnya sebuah pujian keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Sesuatu yang teramat berharga bagi Sehun. Bagai api yang menyulut semangatnya, hanya itu yang ia butuhkan dari sosok yang diam-diam sangat ia kagumi ini. Sebuah pengakuan. Hanya itu.

"Terima kasih Paman." Jawab Sehun pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Cukup lama mereka saling membisu, menikmati setiap jengkal waktu yang bergerak. Sungguh tak menyangka, momen sederhana ini, terasa begitu istimewa.

"Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu, Luhan? Ku dengar kalian masih bersama." Tanya Jongin lagi, lebih santai. Dan bagi Sehun itu sebuah pertanda, bahwa Jongin sebenarnya telah merestui hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Kami baik, dan sepertinya Luhan tegah mengandung cucumu." Sebuah pengakuan lagi, dan itu memang sedikit mengejutkan Jongin. Cukup lama Jongin tak menjawab, dan Sehun mulai sedikit takut kalau-kalau Jongin tak akan menyukai berita tersebut.

"Wow! Jujur itu sedikit mengejutkanku. Aku hanya berharap kalian berdua telah siap menanggung semua konsekuensinya. Anak adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar Trist." Tuturnya, menguliahi.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk hidupku dan anakku kelak, ini janji seorang Kim." Jawab Sehun penuh tekad. Kontak kalimat itu mengurai seringai lebar Jongin di seberang sana. Ia merasa sangat senang sekaligus yakin bahwa Sehun memang telah berubah.

"Kadang kala aku merasa kau bahkan lebih tua dan berpengalaman daripadaku untuk urusan hati dan cinta." Jongin terkekeh. Lebih terdengar seperti sedang menertawakan diri sendiri.

"Kau hanya perlu mencoba Jongin. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Dari cerita Luhan sepertinya Kyungsoo tertarik padamu. Dan menurutku kalian cocok. Kyungsoo wanita yang baik." Percakapan itu terdengar ringan, namun sebaliknya terasa menghantam dada Jongin dengan keras. Mengingat lagi semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat kepada Kyungsoo.

"Yeah. Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang baik, dan aku adalah pria yang buruk, aku juga menyakitinya. Tapi, tenang saja aku telah menerima karmaku."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, di saat aku mulai terbiasa dengannya, Kyungsoo meninggalkan aku. Kyungsoo benar-benar telah berlalu pergi dari kehidupanku."

Sehun bahkan tertegun mendengar penuturan Jongin. Betapa Jongin terdengar terluka ketika menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Ada kepahitan yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan di dalam suaranya.

"Kau serius tentang itu Jongin?" Jongin tak menjawab, hanya desah nafas putus asa yang terdengar. Itu saja sudah cukup menggambarkan apa yang sedang Jongin rasakan. "Dia kembali ke Italia." Ucap Sehun singkat, membagi secuil informasi penting untuk Jongin, mematahkan semua kerja keras orang-orang Jongin di lapangan.

"Sial! Tentu saja! Dia berasal dari sana bukan? Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan padaku ingin membantu ibunya mengurus perkebunan keluarganya. Kenapa tak terpikir sedikitpun olehku? Aku bahkan telah mengaduk seisi London untuk menemukannya, kukira dia hanya sedang bersembunyi dariku, karena hingga kini, Kyungsoo belum berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Sial! Aku telah membuang banyak waktu Trist." Jongin mengumpat kebodohannya selama ini.

"Bukankah beberapa bulan terakhir kau pergi ke Volterra?" Tambah Sehun, ia telah mendengar kabar itu kabar dari Kangin, tentang Jongin yang berencana membeli sebidang tanah di daerah Volterra, Italia setelah kunjungannya ke makam Yoona, Ibunya.

Insting bisnis yang menggerakkannya, ataukah Jongin memang sengaja menempatkan salah satu properti dan investasinya di daerah itu, demi mengenang orang tua Sehun. Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun sempat merasa terharu ketika mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Dapatkah kau membantuku mendapatkan informasi alamat lengkap rumah mereka, kepada Luhan?"

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku mengenai hal ini Jongin. Besar kemungkinan Kyungsoo meminta Luhan untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Terlebih darimu."

"Kukira juga begitu. Baiklah itu mungkin juga tak terlalu sulit untukku. Thanks Kid, sampaikan salamku juga untuk Luhan."

Semangat Jongin tak terbendung, betapa senang hatinya, sampai-sampai hal itu membuat dirinya tertegun cukup lama, menopang kepala dengan rambut kusut di antara jari yang terbuka. Kemudian meraih interkom cepat. Setelah kesadarannya kembali pulih.

"Jongdae, kapan jadwal kunjunganku ke Volterra?"

"Itu minggu depan."

"Arrghh...Terlalu lama. Pesan Tiket untukku malam ini."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Besok kau terjadwal mengunjungi hotel di Bournemouth." Protes Jongdae, terkejut pada perubahan jadwal Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan banyak tanya bodoh! Hubungi Sehun untuk menggantikan tugasku. Dan satu lagi dapatkan semua alamat keluarga dengan nama belakang Do, yang tinggal di Italia, terutama pemilik perkebunan anggur."

"Hah? Kau serius?"

"Bastard. Lakukan saja!"

.

.

.++

Secangkir Espresso dan setangkup Cornetto dengan olesan krim coklat di dalamnya bahkan tak mampu menggugah selera makannya yang bertambah buruk beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Bahkan aroma pastry lezat itu mendadak membuatnya merasa penuh di perut, kenyang hanya dengan mencium aromanya, dan itu semakin buruk dengan adanya selembar kertas fax, yang di kirim Jongdae pagi ini. Sederet nama Do terpampang di atas kertas, dan beberapa puluh nama Do sebagai pemilik perkebunan anggur di Italia.

Itu akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit untuknya. Butuh waktu lama untuk menelusuri setiap perkebunan dengan pemilik bermarga Do. Seseorang harus melakukan itu untuknya, apapun caranya, cepat ataupun lambat Jongin akan bersabar menunggu kali ini.

Ponselnya bergetar.

Jongdae melakukan sambungan Internasioanal sepagi ini. Semoga itu menyangkut hal yang penting. Jika tidak, Arrrghh...Awas saja!

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih di Hotel tempat kau menginap?" Tanya Jongdae langsung, terdengar serius.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Bisakah kau pergi segera ke Volterra siang ini? Ada hal yang penting untuk kau tangani disana."

"Apa lagi? Jangan hari ini." Tolak Jongin.

"Ayolah...Tak akan lama jika kau yang menanganinya. Urusan Cinta masih bisa menunggu, Boy, percaya padaku." Dia mulai lagi dengan gayanya yang sok tua. Gerutu Jongin di dalam hati.

"Jangan berlagak menasehatiku. Brengsek!"

Jongdae terkekeh. "Tidak. Ini memang penting, aku mendengar dari orang kita di sana, bahwa sekelompok warga berencana melakukan demonstrasi, menolak pembangunan hotel kita."

"Apa alasan mereka?" Tanya Jongin semakin gusar.

"Kabarnya soal air sungai yang tiba-tiba tak dapat mengalir dengan baik ke desa mereka. Mungkin kau perlu menganalisa ulang tata letak pada design kita. Gorong-gorong yang kita bangun sebagai pembuangan limbah hotel. Itu bisa saja mencemari sungai dan tidak ramah lingkungan Jongin." Tutur Jongdae, memberi gambaran pada sahabatnya.

"Kita telah membuat sebuah sistem pengolahan limbah yang sesuai standar ramah lingkungan. Tak ada yang salah. Ku rasa bukan itu penyebabnya." Gumam Jongin, mencoba menganalisa.

"Dua buah sumur sumur Bor Artesis dengan kedalaman lebih dari seratus lima puluh meter telah kita buat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan itu jaraknya memang hanya beberapa puluh meter dari sungai utama yang mengaliri desa. Menurutku. Kemungkinan sebagian air mengalir turun ke sumur kita karena kedalaman sumur jauh lebih rendah. Akibatnya aliran sungai menjadi semakin kecil, terlebih di musim seperti ini. Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

.

.

.++

Jongin mengemudikan sendiri SUV sewaannya dari hotel tempatnya menginap di Kota Pisa – Tuscany, menuju Volterra, yang berjarak kurang lebih empat puluh empat km. Tak sampai satu jam perjalanan mobil, dan setelah belokan tajam ke arah kanan di Via di Porta Selci, Jongin akhirnya melihat papan slogan selamat datang di Volterra.

Ia melintasi bukit rendah, dan jalanan pedesaan, barulah ia sampai di hotel barunya yang masih dalam proses menuju finishing. Jongin sedikit terobsesi pada hasil akhir hotelnya kali ini. Ia bahkan telah memberlakukan sistem shift siang dan malam. Menyewa tenaga-tenaga yang berkompeten dibidangnya. Berharap pengerjaan hotel tersebut rampung dengan segera, sesuai harapannya.

"Volterra." Gumam Jongin. Merasa ada ikatan tersendiri antara dirinya dan kota itu. Apakah karena di daerah perbukitan itulah Yoona dan suaminya di makamkan? Seperti pesan terakhir pada surat wasiat Yoona. Ia tahu saudarinya telah jatuh cinta pada tempat itu, seperti juga dirinya. Yang langsung terpikat ingin memiliki sebuah properti ataupun sebentuk investasi di tempat ini. Sesungguhnya, itu adalah ambisinya nyaris sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan baru terwujud pertengahan tahun kemarin.

Volterra terletak di tengah-tengah wilayah bukit dan lembah yang merupakan bukti nyata keindahan alam Tuscany. Dikelilingi oleh pemandangan kebun-kebun anggur, ladang, pohon-pohon Cedar dan hutan Traktat.

Volterra adalah surga bagi siap saja yang memandangnya. Membuat siapapun betah menghabiskan waktu di kota kecil perbukitan tersebut, dan melupakan sejenak segala penat setelah beraktivitas di tempat yang sibuk.

Hampir tengah hari ketika Jongin menjejakkan kakinya di area hotel. Sedikit Muram menyaksikan banyaknya pendemo yang tampaknya telah menunggu dirinya.

Emosinya mulai tersulut oleh teriakan-teriakan kasar yang di tujukkan kepadanya. Mereka menggunakan bahasa keseharian mereka, tapi buruknya Jongin cukup menguasai Bahasa Itali. Seandainya tidak, Jongin tak perlu merasa tersinggung seperti ini.

Desmon, pelaksana proyeknya tergopoh mendampingi langkah Jongin menuju tangga di bagian depan Hotel. Di sanalah ia akan bicara kepada mereka semua. Dengan posisi yang lebih tinggi ornag-orang itu akan lebih memperhatikan apa yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Jujur, saya merasa malu karena kita harus mengalami peristiwa seperti ini saudaraku sekalian." Ucap Jongin membuka pembicaraan. "Banyak cara yang lebih terhormat dari pada berteriak dan memaki. Datang dan bicaralah baik-baik. Kami pasti mendengarkan apa yang kalian inginkan? Dan tolong tunjukkan dimana letak kesalahan kami?" Papar Jongin, berusaha memberi pengertian pada segenap warga yang kini hanya berdengung saling membisisk satu sama lain, tapi setidaknya, mereka sudah berhenti berteriak.

Tampaknya aura dominasi dan karisma Jongin mampu mempengaruhi banyak kepala yang ada di sana. Jongin mengedarkan pandangnya. Menatap setiap wajah asing dihadapannya dengan kedua mata kelamnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja menunduk terintimidasi.

Hingga akhirnya ketika matanya menangkap sepasang mata hazel, dengan rambut sewarna tembaga yang tergulung longgar di atas kepala seorang wanita, ia hanya mampu ternganga.

Sosok itu terlihat lelah dan tengah bersandar pada Range Rover hijau Army di belakang punggungnya.

Dunianya seakan berhenti berputar. Suara-suara, diorama dihadapannya mendadak menghilang. Hanya sebuah sinar yang begitu terang yang mampu Jongin lihat saat ini.

Di sana, pada sosok wanita yang tengah terbelalak memandang ngeri dan terluka kepadanya.

Do Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WAH,, GILA HEHEHE**

 **Review Chapter sebelumnya kompak hehehe**

 **:D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya kalau masih pendek, tapi ini lebih panjang lho dari yang kemarin ixixix**

 **.**

 **Jangan Lupa Review ya :D**

 **.**

 **Makasih**

 **Nesyarera**


	11. (Remake) Surrender To Love CH 14

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 14**

 **.**

 **.++**

Apakah dunia telah menjadi begitu sempit? Ataukah nasib baik tengah berpihak kepadanya, sehingga dengan mudahnya, mempertemukan mereka tanpa sengaja seperti ini? Seolah tak sadar pada apa yang dilakukannya untuk sampai ke hadapan Kyungsoo. Jongin melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus. Tak perduli pada tatapan kebingungan Desmon, pegawainya. Begitu pula sekumpulan orang yang semula memperhatikannya.

Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Jongin terlihat melesat tiba-tiba, tanpa sepatah katapun, membelah kerumunan warga, hanya untuk berdiri tertegun dihadapan salah satu putri keluarga Do.

Tatapan Jongin berkobar. Sesaat bagaikan percikan bintang yang berpijar. Sebelum digantikan oleh tatapan tajam diliputi antisipasi, ketika bersitatap langsung dengan sepasang mata amber milik seorang pria muda yang kini merengkuh Kyungsoo protektif, di salah satu lengannya. Usianya kira-kira sebaya Kyungsoo, tinggi dan juga tampan.

Pria itu tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak. Tiba-tiba saja pria garang itu, berada dihadapannya dan memandang dengan sikap antipati kepadanya.

Chanyeol mulai mengurai fakta dari semua kejadian yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya itu. Merasakan getaran halus mulai menjalar di tubuh dan tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar gelisah mencengkeram bagian samping kemeja Chanyeol.

"Jongin..." Desis Kyungsoo lirih, hampir menyerupai gerakkan bibir tanpa suara.

Belum selesai dengan shock yang menghampirinya. Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh pekikan tertahan Kyungsoo, ketika tanpa di sangka-sangka, Jongin telah menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari sisinya.

"Lepaskan Dia." Chanyeol berusaha menghalang-halangi maksud Jongin.

"Aku hanya berurusan dengan wanita ini, pria muda." Jawab Jongin tegas, sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat kehadapan Chanyeol, ekspresi wajahnya gelap dan mengancam.

Chanyeol tersurut mundur satu langkah. Tak dapat menghindar dari rasa gentar berhadapan dengan pria pemarah yang baru sekali ini ia temui.

"Baiklah, hanya jika Leta bersedia ikut." Jawab Chanyeol, di sisa usaha terakhirnya, menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, memberikan tatapan 'aku akan baik-baik saja' kepada Chanyeol, dan pria muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tangannya, menyerah pada keputusan Kyungsoo, meskipun ia masih memiliki secuil perasaan tidak rela ketika melihat Jongin membawa wanita itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Di saksikan berpuluh pasang mata, Jongin melangkah lebar, menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo yang tampak pasrah tak berdaya mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin, menaiki tangga menuju pintu Lobby Hotel.

Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk bicara pada warga desa, dan juga Desmon Pelaksana proyeknya. "Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk warga desa. Aku bahkan tak perduli, jika kalian memintaku merobohkan hotel ini." Teriak Jongin lantang, sehingga semua warga langsung mendengar perkataannya.

Sorak-sorai kegembiraan warga seketika membahana di tempat itu. Refleksi kegembiraan menyambut pengumuman yang dibuat langsung oleh sang pemilik. Mereka teramat puas, walaupun setiap benak masih diliputi tanda tanya dan misteri tentang peristiwa aneh yang terjadi dihadapan mereka tadi.

.

.

.++

Kantor Jongin adalah salah satu ruang yang benar-benar telah selesai dibangun, dan terisi perabotan, dan telah pula difungsikan secara permanen. Interiornya megah, didominasi warna abu-abu dan hitam. Kelam namun elegan, sangat sesuai dengan jiwa sang empunya, yang saat ini tengah duduk di tepian meja besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran, membelakangi sebuah monitor LED 50 inch dibalik punggungnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo terbenam di dalam kenyamanan sebuah sofa kulit hitam yang juga berbentuk setengah lingkaran, yang menghuni salah satu sudut kosong di ruangan itu.

Mata bulatnya bahkan terlihat tak berkedip. Nanar memandang pada sosok pria dengan cambang panjang berumur lebih dari sepekan, yang menjulang beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Jongin terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bersama, namun tetap terlihat exclusive, walau hanya berbalut busana semi casual di tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Jongin, merasa rongga dadanya sesak oleh kegembiraan, karena telah menemukan Kyungsoo. Walaupun begitu banyak hal yang menggantung dibenaknya. Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang telah menjungkir balikkan dunia yang dikenalnya menjadi tak berarti ini, ia temukan berada di dalam lekuk lengan pria lain, dan meski samar Jongin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda telah terjadi pada fisik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya, lebih berisi di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tak terkecuali di bagian perut yang tersamarkan oleh kemeja kotak-kotak longgar yang dikenakannya. Tapi, sekecil apapun perubahan itu, Jongin tahu, karena bahkan otaknya tak mampu melupakan setiap detail di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau hamil?" Ucapnya, terdengar lebih menyerupai tuduhan, bukan pertanyaan seperti seharusnya. Kyungsoo membisu, namun tak menampik keadaan itu memang tengah terjadi kepadanya. "Sudah berapa lama?" Suara Jongin mengambang rapuh. Sebuah ketakutan mulai menyelinap ke relung tersembunyi hatinya. Ia perlu mencari tahu bayi siapa yang dikandung Kyungsoo. Apakah itu bayinya? Karena ketika mereka bersama, beberapa kali Jongin pernah lupa memakai pengaman.

Jika itu benih orang lain, Jongin bahkan tak berani memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemungkinan Kyungsoo telah benar-benar melupakannya, dan memilih pria lain. Pria muda yang tadi bersamanya, mungkin?

"Aku bertanya padamu." Tegurnya, mulai habis kesabaran menghadapi kebisuan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, kali ini dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah keras, dan menantang kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya, mencoba meredam emosinya yang campur aduk saat ini. Yang mereka butuhkan saat ini adalah bicara. Ia perlu tahu apa alasan Kyungsoo pergi tanpa sepatah katapun kepadanya, padahal Kyungsoo bahkan sempat datang ke rumahnya dan menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Siapa pria tadi?"

Ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah sesi introgasi untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Chanyeol. Sudahlah Jongin, urusan kita sudah selesai. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, kita belum. Kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan ku pastikan aku akan mencari tahu, jika kau tak bersedia mengatakan itu padaku." Katanya. Wajahnya penuh tekad.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Dengarkan aku Jongin, kita adalah dua orang dengan pola pikir dan pandangan yang berbeda, dan semua yang terjadi di antara kita itu sudah berlalu. Dulu aku memang pernah berharap padamu, tapi setelah semua kenyataan yang aku temui, aku bahkan tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi darimu."

Jongin teremenung cukup lama, lalu samar-samar bahunya yang kokoh mulai melemas, turun dengan rapuh seperti perasaaannya. "Keadaan berbalik Kyungsoo. Aku telah menerima hukumanku. Dan sekarang aku-lah yang menginginkanmu. Lebih dari apapun sebelumnya." Ia Menghela nafas dalam, seolah menghimpun kekuatannya. "Jika perasaan kehilangan dirimu ini yang disebut cinta. Mungkin aku telah memiliki perasaan itu sejak lama, hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya."

Kyungsoo ternganga. Benarkah, apa yang ia dengar? Apakah itu Jongin yang dia kenal? Pria yang tak pernah menghargai kasih sayang tulus dan cinta yang pernah Kyungsoo tawarkan kepadanya. Pria yang dalam sekejap berpaling pada wanita lain, ketika air mata Kyungsoo bahkan belum kering untuk menangisi penolakannya?

"Kau telah menolak apa yang aku tawarkan ketika itu, dan dengan kejamnya mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku, lalu sekarang kau datang meminta sesuatu yang dulu pernah kau campakkan, bahkan sebelum kau menerima dan merasakannya. Permainan apa lagi ini Jongin? Aku benar-benar lelah." Keluhnya getir. Tatapannya menerawang jauh, mengingat kembali semua kenangan pahit yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa bulan lalu. "Aku tak sudi menjadi bagian dari mereka." Gumamnya tak sadar, ketika angannya terhenti pada peristiwa Jongin dan wanita bergaun merah itu.

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Wanita-wanitamu, termasuk wanita bergaun merah yang kau bawa ke kondominium-mu, di hari kedua setelah pertengkaran kita!" Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu dengan berapai-api. Emosinya akan langsung tersulut acap kali mengingat kejadian menjijikan itu.

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo, tak ada siapapun lagi, setelah kau, bahkan sampai hari ini. Kondominium? Wanita bergaun merah?" Seketika itu juga Jongin tersadar, dan membuatnya memaki dirinya sendiri. "Jadi itu salah satu alasanmu untuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aku? Bukan hanya karena peristiwa sebelumnya?" Tanya Jongin, mulai mengerti.

Kyungsoo bungkam. Memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan keterkejutan Jongin. Pria itu melangkah lebar dan duduk di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang pandang aku Kyungsoo." Ia menggeser tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku hanya memintamu mendengarkan aku. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, hanya jika kau masih menganggap aku tak layak untuk mendapat kesempatan kedua darimu. Tapi, setelah kau mendengar seluruh penjelasanku." Ucap Jongin yakin, berharap Kyungsoo mempercayainya.

Jongin mulai menuturkan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo, tentang siap Krystal, dan apa yang terjadi padanya ketika itu, tak seperti apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Sampai pada perasaan kehilangan yang begitu menyiksanya. Pencarian panjangnya hingga membuatnya terdampar di kota itu.

"Aku telah berencana menelusuri keberadaanmu sampai ke seluruh pelosok negeri ini meski mungkin itu akan menghabiskan sisa umurku. Aku tidak peduli." Jongin bahkan mengeluarkan sebundel kertas berisi alamat keluarga bermarga Do, yang rencananya akan mulai ia telusuri hari ini, namun terhalang kendala masalah demo yang dihadapinya tadi.

Tanpa sadar mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, kemudian sebutir air mata mulai menitik di antara bulu mata lentiknya. Dia percaya, bahwa apa yang Jongin adalah benar, pria itu tak mungkin berdusta dengan semua ceritanya tadi.

Jongin bersimpuh, berdiri dengan lututnya dihadapan Kyungsoo. Memandang lurus ke wajah Kyungsoo, mencari ke dalam mata, hingga jauh ke dalam jiwa Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin, rasa itu masih ada di sana, di dalam hati Kyungsoo.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, jika ini adalah campur tangan Tuhan? DIA yang mempertemukan kita di sini, di tempat indah ini, yang telah menggetarkan hatiku dengan hebat, bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu." Ucapnya lirih tulus, sepenuh hati.

Itu kalimat termanis yang pernah Jongin ucapkan, selama Kyungsoo mengenal pria itu. Dan seketika merobohkan benteng pertahanan Kyungsoo, yang semenjak tadi menahannya untuk menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Oh...Jongin, aku percaya, aku percaya padamu. Walaupun ini masih terasa tak nyata bagiku." Isaknya di dada Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan mata, memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Menikmati denyut sakit di jantungnya. Bukti bahwa ia hidup, dan sadar saat mengalami semua kejadian ini. "Apakah itu artinya kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua? Ataukah Chanyeol telah memusnahkan semua harapanku?"

"Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasihku. Dia juga bekerja sebagai asisten ibuku di pabrik pengolahan anggur keluarga kami." Jongin mulai merasa ia harus menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar kenyataan terburuk. "Salah satu alasanku pergi ke London adalah pengkhianatan Chanyeol kepadaku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah memaafkannya."

Oh...Tidak, ini pasti buruk. Kyungsoo dan mantan kekasih yang pernah sangat dia cintai. Apakah mereka kembali bersama, ataukah bayi yang di kandung Kyungsoo adalah...

Jongin takut jika apa yang ia pikirkan itu adalah kebenaran yang akan Kyungsoo ungkapkan. Menyaksikan ekspresi menunggu di wajah Jongin, dengan guratan di keningnya yang semakin dalam. Kyungsoo membaca dengan jelas apa yang Jongin cemaskan.

"Chanyeol peduli padaku. Seperti halnya keluargaku, mereka semua ada di belakangku. Mendukungku untuk-" Jeda. "Membesarkan dan merawat bayi Kim ini." Ucapnya lirih, seraya membelai gundukan kecil di perutnya.

"Oh Carissima." Ketegangan segera meninggalkan Jongin. Ia semakin erat mendekap Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Kita mulai dari awal. Bimbing aku untuk mengenal cinta sebanyak yang aku bisa lakukan untukmu, dan bayi kita." Bisik Jongin mesra di puncak kepala Kyungsoo, matanya sendiri sudah mulai basah karena rasa haru yang begitu mendalam di dadanya.

Dengan perlahan Jongin menegakkan tubuh mereka berdua yang ternyata tanpa mereka sadari berada pada posisi berlutut di lantai.

Jongin membelai perut Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ada Kim kecil yang berbaring nyaman di dalam perut wanita yang dicintainya.

"Apakah dia bergerak?" Tanya Jongin benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Tidak, dia berkedut, mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi dia akan mulai bergerak." Jelas Kyungsoo, menyusut air bening yang mengalir di pipinya.

Teramat terharu, menikmati momennya, saat tangan besar dengan bayangan bulu di punggung dan lengan berotot Jongin, bergerak lentur mennyentuh gundukan kecil di perutnya.

Kembali ke atas pada sepasang mata Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut menyaksikan gerakkan tangannya. Jongin merunduk untuk mencicipi ranum bibir Kyungsoo. Mencicipi rasanya yang manis dan kenyal. Jongin tak mungkin tidak menjadi gila, jika hanya mencicipi bibir Kyungsoo, sementara hanya mencium aroma Kyungsoo saja, miliknya telah benar-benar resah, menggeliat menuntut pembebasan.

Tak cukup hanya berciuman, Jongin mulai menggeser langkah kaki mereka membaringkan Kyungsoo di sofa. Tangannya merambah pada bulat payudara Kyungsoo yang terasa semakin penuh di telapak tangannya. Memilin puncak payudara Kyungsoo yang juga lebih besar dari yang biasa ia sentuh.

Tak sabar menyaksikan semua perubahan yang terlewatkan untuknya itu, Jongin mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo satu persatu, dan berhadapan dengan bra klasik warna rose yang semakin membuat nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar.

Payudara Kyungsoo hampir dikatakan tumpah, dan saat Jongin mulai menyentuhnya, itu terasa lebih hangat di banding bagian tubuh Kyungsoo lainnya.

Ia membebaskan keduanya, kemudian mengenggam keduanya di telapak tangan besarnya, mengulum puting Kyungsoo yang ternyata benar lebih merekah bak kuncup mawar. Semakin bersemangat ketika rintihan tersiksa mulai terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Membuka seluruh pakaian Kyungsoo yang tersisa, merentangkan kedua paha wanita itu ke masing-masing sisi. Jongin teramat bahagia menyaksikan apa yang terpampang dihadapannya, lipatan merah muda lengkap dengan barisan bulu pubis yang terpangkas rapi, dan juga berkilau oleh hasrat Kyungsoo. Aroma dan rasa khas yang telah sangat Jongin kenal.

Ia menyeruakkan kepalanya di antara celah itu, mengulum dan menggigit kecil klitoris mungil Kyungsoo, wanita itu tersendat, bernafas patah-patah, sebelum mengerang menyebut nama Jongin seraya mencengkeram rambut kelam di kepala pria itu. Dalam badai orgasme singkat yang ia dapatkan melalui hisapan Jongin pada miliknya.

Puas telah membuat Kyungsoo menggelepar oleh orgasme pertamanya. Sekarang giliran Jongin. Mula-mula membuka seluruh pakainnya kecuali sepatu dan kaos kaki. Jongin menggenggam batangnya yang mencuat nyaris menyentuh pusarnya, dengan bulat mengkilat dengan cincin lingkaran circum di bagian ujungnya.

Kyungsoo terbelalak senang, segera bangkit dari rasa malas setelah denyut nikmat mulai mereda. Membelai batang bertotot itu penuh perasaan, terlihat seperti berbicara dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh kerinduan melalui matanya.

Mendorong batang itu jauh ke dalam mulutnya, sampai batas lunak di pangkal lehernya, Jongin merasa gila oleh serangan nikmat pada ujung sensitifnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa ia sadari, sementara matanya tak sedetikpun meninggalkan mata Hazel Kyungsoo.

"Hisap lebih keras Cara...Yeah begitu, ah...ah..." Tak dapat menahan diri, Jongin mencabut miliknya, merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring miring di sofa yang ternyata cukup luas menampung mereka berdua.

Menempati posisi di belakang punggung Kyungsoo. "Aku takut hentakkan ku menyakiti bayi kita." Ucap Jongin menjawab pertanyaan di wajah Kyungsoo, demi melihat posisi yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, namun mendengar alasan Jongin seketika Kyungsoo merasa terharu dan mengirimkan ciuman panjang ke bibir pria itu.

"Jongin Junior tidak serapuh itu sayang..." Bisiknya.

"Aku tau Cara, banyak cara untuk melakukannya, dan itu tak akan pernah jadi membosankan. Bahkan sangat menyenangkan untuk mencoba hal baru setiap saat denganmu." Bisiknya seraya memeluk Kyungsoo dari arah belakang, satu kaki Kyungsoo menumpu pada paha Jongin yang terlipat. Sebelah tangan menyusup melalui ketiak dan menggenggam sebelah payudara Kyungsoo, meremas, memilin ujung merah jambu yang semenjak tadi tak henti-hentinya berdentam oleh sentuhan Jongin. Sementara sebelah lagi mulai bergerak teratur membelai klitoris Kyungsoo yang terbuka, seirama dengan batang berototnya yang memompa keluar masuk ke liang Kyungsoo yang terdalam. Penuh, sesak dan hangat.

Hormon kehamilan membuat suhu tubuh Kyungsoo lebih tinggi dari biasanya dan itu teramat nikmat. Pelan dan lambat, pada awalnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo nyaris gila merasakan serangan nikmat pada beberapa titik pekanya sekaligus.

"Oh...Oh...Aku sampai Jongin...Oh...Oh..." Pekik Kyungsoo tertahan, refleks miliknya berkontraksi mencengkeram di dalam, membuat Jongin mengernyit menahan nikmat.

"Ketat sekali sayang, ah..." Dengan beberapa sodokkan keras Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo, berputar dalam pusaran badai orgasme nikmat yang mendera sistem pertahanan syaraf mereka berdua. Dan masih berpelukan di posisi yang sama untuk waktu beberapa lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai,,,, Maaf lama ya updatenya kwkwkk**

 **.**

 **Haha jangan hujat aku ya kalau ini kurang OKE**

 **Tapi Sungguh aku suka Novel ini kakkakaka :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini kurang 1 chapter lagi kalau ga salah 😁😁😁**

 **.**

 **So, Please review ya :)**

 **.**

 **MAKASIH**

 **NESYARERA**


	12. (Remake) Surrender To Love CH 15

**Surrender To Love (REMAKE)**

KaiSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **by. R.K Tirta**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Jongin

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 15**

 **.**

 **.++**

Antonietta Arrigo atau Do Leeteuk, janda mendiang Fidel Janus Do, Ayah Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Wanita paruh baya mungil dan cantik, masih terlihat menarik di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Dia menjabat tangan Jongin dengan hangat dan saling memperkenalkan diri. Leeteuk tak terlalu terkejut menyaksikan Kyungsoo pulang di antar oleh seorang pria asing. Chanyeol telah menyampaikan hal itu kepadanya beberapa jam sebelumnya. Hanya sedikit merasa terkejut bahwa pria itu ternyata adalah seorang yang sangat menarik. Pria dewasa dengan segala aura maskulin yang kelak menurun pada genetik salah satu cucunya. Bukan seperti cerita Kyungsoo, bahwa Jongin adalah seorang yang keras dan cenderung kejam. Putrinya itu hanya melebih-lebihkan. Tak sulit untuk langsung menyukai sosoknya yang agak pendiam, namun sopan dan terpelajar itu. Hati nurani tua-nya mengatakan pria itu adalah seorang yang baik.

Leeteuk menawarkan sebuah kamar kosong di pavilliun untuk Jongin bermalam, sebelum kepulangannya besok kembali ke London.

Baru kali ini Jongin merasakan tidur nyenyak tanpa sekalipun terbangun gelisah di tengah malam. Tersenyum seperti seorang bocah yang sedang jatuh cinta. Merasa tenang karena keberadaan Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya.

.

.

.++

Keesokkan paginya. Kegiatan sarapan adalah salah satu hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan di perkebunan anggur Do. Ia berpikir mereka hanya akan sarapan bertiga, seperti makan malam mereka semalam.

Leeteuk dan Kyungsoo justru menggiring Jongin, ke sebuah ruangan di samping rumah, yang menyerupai sebuah kantin di asrama sekolah. Di mana beberapa meja kayu panjang, berlapis kain polos merah tua, terlihat berbaris, berbanjar-banjar, memenuhi bagian tengah ruangan. Hampir sebagian besar pekerja sarapan dan juga makan siang dari makanan yang disediakan oleh perkebunan, dan itu telah berlangsung selama puluhan tahun.

"Maaf, jika ini membuat selera makanmu hilang anak muda. Mereka adalah bagian dari kehidupan kami." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Tak masalah Signora*. Ini menarik, dan kebetulan saya terbiasa makan di mana saja. Asalkan makanan itu membuat perut saya kenyang." Gurau Jongin rendah hati.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, dan tolong Leeteuk saja."

Jongin tersenyum canggung pada peringatan Leeteuk, ini kedua kalinya, sejak semalam wanita itu memintanya memanggil nama depannya saja, untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menyeringai polos kepadanya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan untuk sarapan kali ini Signora?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Apapun yang terbaik, yang kau punya untuk hari ini Suho." Pesan Leeteuk pada pria bertubuh tambun dengan jambang lebat, namun kepala botak dan hanya ditumbuhi sedikit rambut di atas kepalanya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Suho telah kembali bersama beberapa orang rekannya. Menyajikan Lasagna, pada tiga buah piring, berbagai macam roti kosong di dalam sebuah keranjang, yang mereka sebut cornetto. Itu sama persis seperti croissant di negaranya. Dan tak ketinggalan kopi, yang selalu menjadi minuman wajib bagi bangsa Italia. Terutama untuk sarapan di pagi hari.

Suasananya ramai dan juga hangat, dimana mereka semua dapat bertukar cerita dan kelakar dengan bebas. Benar- benar menyenangkan. Suasana hangat yang hampir tak pernah Jongin rasakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.++

Jongin berpamitan pada Leeteuk dan Kyungsoo sebelum tengah hari. Kendati ingin tinggal lebih lama, pria itu benar-benar tak dapat menikmati harinya dengan baik. Sementara ponselnya terus berdering. Denyut bisnis telah berdetak menuntut perhatian darinya semenjak ia membuka mata.

Dengan langkah berat Kyungsoo mengiring langkah pria itu menuju SUV-nya. Mereka berpelukan erat seolah tak akan bertemu lagi. Saling berpagut, lama, seolah tak ada lagi hari esok. Sampai mereka berdua benar-benar kehabisan nafas, dan ciuman panjang berganti menjadi kecupan-kecupan kecil dan basah yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo merona malu pada perbuatan mereka, dan mulai menarik diri menjauh. Untuk terakhir kalinya Jongin mencium gelombang lembut di perut Kyungsoo, kemudian di keningnya, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap meluncur pergi.

"Hati-hati. Kabari aku ketika kau sampai." Pesan Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu sayang! Dan kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, dan tidak boleh berkuda." Pesan Jongin, mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang hal yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia ketahui dari Leeteuk. Bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai berkuda.

"Akan kuingat." Janji Kyungsoo seolah bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi Jongin tak merasa yakin Kyungsoo akan menepati janjinya.

Diiringi lambaian tangan Kyungsoo di atas bukit Jongin memacu kendaraannya meninggalkan perkebunan anggur keluarga Do. Kendati Kyungsoo telah memaafkannya tapi bukan berarti wanita itu bersedia mengikuti Jongin untuk kembali ke London seperti keinginannya.

Masih ada hari esok untuk membicarakan itu lagi, yang terpenting Jongin sudah menemukan Kyungsoo. Mungkin setelah bayi mereka lahir, Kyungsoo akan berubah pikiran, dan bersedia kembali ke London bersamanya. Ia Melirik kaca spion di sebelahnya. Bayangan tubuh Kyungsoo semakin menjauh, terlihat kecil, berada di puncak bukit, masih berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti terakhir kali Jongin meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan kecewa dan sedih menyelusup ke dalam relung jiwanya tanpa dapat ia cegah. Membuat Jongin perlu menarik nafas dan menghembusnya kuat, untuk membebaskan sesak yang terasa menghimpit dadanya.

Sudahlah Jongin! Ini hanya sementara. Kau bisa datang dan bertemu dengannya kapan saja, yang terpenting kau telah menemukan Kyungsoo. Hibur kata hatinya pada diri sendiri.

Sementara Kyungsoo baru beranjak dari tempatnya, ketika seekor laba-laba hitam yang cukup besar tiba-tiba saja berada di depan ujung sepatunya. Kyungsoo tersurut mundur. Terkejut oleh penampakkan binatang yang dianggap sakral di daerahnya tersebut. Bahwa jika kita melihat laba-laba hitam di pagi hari, maka akan terjadi kesialan, tapi jika kita melihatnya malam hari maka justru sebaliknya kita akan mendapat keuntungan ataupun kebahagiaan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak mempercayai mitos yang masih kental berkembang di daerahnya itu. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja angannya melayang pada Jongin dan titik kecil mobilnya nun jauh di bawah sana.

.

.

.++

Siapa sangka cuaca cerah dan berangin itu kemudian berubah mendung disusul hujan dan badai hanya dalam waktu tiga jam setelahnya, dan berakhir dengan badai dahsyat yang menyelimuti hampir sebagian Italia tengah. Hujan dan badai masih belum juga reda sampai beberapa jam berikutnya.

Awal November, bukan hal yang aneh memang, karena musim hujan selalu datang lebih cepat di negara mereka, dan tak ada yang perlu dia cemaskan seandainya saja Jongin tidak dalam perjalanan menuju London dari Pisa, ditambah firasat dan kegelisahan yang semenjak tadi terus menghantui benak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyeret-nyeret langkah kakinya, memandang hujan laksana kabut putih yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan perkebunan anggur di bawahnya. Cahaya putih membelah langit, diikuti suara menggelegar, memekakan telinga.

Ibunya telah kembali, dan kini bersandar pada salah satu sofa tinggi berukir yang tua, tempat di mana dulu ayahnya menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk berpikir sembari menikmati pemandangan di bawah bukit.

Perempuan tua itu berusaha mengerti kegelisahan putrinya, menanti kabar dari Jongin. Semestinya jika Jongin hanya mampir sejenak ke hotel barunya di desa, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Pisa, kembali ke Hotel tempat ia bermalam sebelumnya untuk check out. Setelah itu langsung menuju Bandara Internasional Galileo Galilei yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan hotel yang disewanya. Berarti saat ini Jongin tengah terjebak badai. Itu uraian pemikiran Kyungsoo.

Dua jam setelahnya, saat hujan mulai reda, Kyungsoo masih saja berkutat dengan kecemasannya.

Apakah pesawat yang ditumpangi Jongin sedang terjebak badai? Jadwal penerbangan Jongin adalah jam dua siang, dan ini hampir pukul lima, waktu setempat. Sedikitnya dua jam lima belas menit dari Pisa ke London. Seharusnya Jongin telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Tapi kenapa tak segera menghubungi Kyungsoo, atau sekedar pesan, seperti yang Jongin janjikan.

Kyungsoo terus menghitung perkiraan waktu dengan perasaan mual dan pusing. Keringat dingin mulai melembabkan keningnya, tampak berkilau di antara helaian rambut di pelipis Kyungsoo. Semua itu tak luput dari perhatian Leeteuk.

"Duduklah Kyung, semua tingkahmu itu bahkan tak akan mengubah waktu sedikitpun, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menunggu dan mulailah berdoa." Perintah Ibunya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap dari kekalutan pikiran yang melingkupi dirinya, sampai-sampai ia hampir tak menyadari jika ibunya-pun semenjak tadi berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Maafkan aku Mama, tapi sungguh aku tak dapat mengenyahkan perasaan tak nyaman yang terus menghantui pikiranku ini semenjak keberangkatannya. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Jongin." Tak dapat menahan isaknya, Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk lutut ibunya.

Leeteuk merasa terenyuh menyaksikan kecemasan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu putrinya benar-benar mencintai Jongin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sudahkah kau mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Tidak terhubung, bukankah itu berarti dia masih di dalam pesawat? Jongin selalu menyalakan teleponnya ketika mendarat, dan seperti janjinya, dia akan segera meneleponku begitu dia turun dari pesawat." Jelasnya.

"Sudahkah kau menghubungi kantor atau rumahnya di London?" Saran ibunya lagi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi kantornya, dia belum sampai, tapi benar kata Mama mungkin Kangin mengetahui di mana Jongin, itu benar-benar tak terpikirkan olehku."

"Siapa Kangin?" Tanya ibunya ingin tahu.

"Oh...Dia seorang pria yang baik. Dia sebatang kara dan hanya mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Jongin dan keluarganya." Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa terhibur dan melupakan kecemasannya ketika angannya melayang pada pria tua dan baik hati itu.

Kangin begitu gembira ketika mendapat telepon dari Kyungsoo, tak menyangka akan mendengar suaranyanya lagi, terlebih ketika ia menceritakan keadaan terakhirnya bersama Jongin. Kangin begitu gembira mengetahui akhirnya Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo.

Kangin menceritakan betapa berdukanya Jongin karena kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata terharu sekaligus bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi setelah larut dalam keharuan panjang mereka, Kyungsoo baru tersadar tujuan utama menelepon Kangin, adalah untuk menanyakan Jongin.

"Belum My Lady, saya belum mendapat kabar kedatangan My Lord kembali. Maafkan saya."

"Baiklah Kang, terima kasih. Katakan aku menunggu kabar darinya, jika ia kembali ke rumah segera."

"Baik My Lady."

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya, tersenyum haru pada cara Kangin memperlakukannya selama ini. Bahkan caranya memanggil Kyungsoo dengan begitu hormat, seolah pria itu begitu yakin Kyungsoo akan menjadi Nyonya bagi Tuan-nya. Ah.. Itu hanya mimpi indah yang tak akan pernah pupus bertumbuh di relung tersembunyi hatinya. Bahwa suatu saat pria-nya yang takut akan komitmen dan cinta akan bersedia membuka hatinya untuk sebuah ikatan bernama rumah tangga.

Untuk saat ini mengetahui Jongin telah mengakui perasaannya secara terbuka kepada dirinya dan juga orang-orang sekelilingnya, itu saja sudah teramat luar biasa bagi Kyungsoo. Memaksakan sebuah komitmen pada Jongin sama halnya dengan menggali kubur untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo telah mengalami hal itu beberapa waktu lalu. Betapa Jongin seolah ketakutan pada pernyataan cinta tak langsung dari Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?" Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan panjang Kyungsoo, dan putrinya itu hanya menggeleng tak bersemangat. Melayangkan pandang keluar jendela besar berteralis di hadapannya. Hujan benar-benar telah reda.

"Sebaiknya kau makan! Pikirkan bayimu! Kau bahkan tak makan siang bahkan minum sejak tadi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengikuti langkah ibunya masuk ke bagian rumah yang lain, mencari pelayan.

.

.

.++

Sambil menggenggam sepotong Cannoli* di dalam sehelai kertas pastry, Kyungsoo dan Suho menyusuri Bandara Internasional Galileo Galilei. Untuk mencari tahu kebenaran berita yang beberapa saat lalu mereka saksikan di Live News PISA. Tentang hilangnya kontak menara pengawas dengan salah satu pesawat penumpang, British Airlines dari Pisa menuju London-Inggris.

Suho menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk berbicara dengan salah satu petugas informasi, ketika hanya suara terpatah-patah yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, dan petugas itu mulai mengernyit bingung, berusaha memahami, informasi apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan. "Ya , itu benar Signore. Kami masih terus memantau kabar dari menara pengawas untuk mendapatkan berita terkini."

"Oke baiklah. Dan satu lagi apakah nama ini tercantum di dalam nama salah satu penumpang?" Suho memberikan kartu nama Jongin dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin. Sebentar kami bantu pengecekkan." Petugas tersebut berkonsentrasi sesaat pada komputernya sebelum menggumamkan kata "Ya" yang seketika membuat tubuh Kyungsoo lemah tak bertenaga, nanar memandang sekeliling.

Benak dan jantungnya teramat terkejut, tak kuasa menerima informasi itu, bahkan terasa begitu berat untuk sekedar menggenggam Cannoli yang semenjak keberangkatannya dari rumah telah ibunya selipkan digenggaman tangannya, untuk ia makan, namun hanya menjadi penghias tangan Kyungsoo, hampir satu jam terakhir.

Cannoli itu meluncur turun, menggelinding lepas dari tangan Kyungsoo, beberapa detik berikutnya, disusul oleh tubuh Kyungsoo sendiri yang tumbang, ketika kegelapan mulai menyelimuti sekelilingnya.

.

.

.++

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kaca. Kaca-kaca bertirai putih yang begitu banyak. Berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Mendominasi sebagian dinding. Perasaan asing belum terpecahkan. Ketika dentam sakit yang teramat kuat, menyerang kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

Tenggorokan dan bibirnya juga terasa kering, pandangan masih buram. Kyungsoo menutup matanya lagi. Menikmati denyut sakit lain yang mulai akrab. Terasa berirama di salah satu lengannya.

"Carissima? Dia sadar Leeteuk." Suara itu yang terasa tak asing baginya, menyentuh keningnya lembut.

Carissima? Itu adalah...fokusnya terputus, suara-lain berdengung disekitarnya, mendominasi alam bawah sadar Kyungsoo, yang mulai merangkak menggapai tepian nyata kehidupannya dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Mungkin dia belum sadar sepenuhnya, berikan sesendok air lagi, dia mungkin kehausan." Suara cemas ibunya. Disusul benda dingin dan cairan tawar menyentuh bibirnya, mereka mengalir pelan membasahi tenggorokannya dengan nikmat.

"Il mio Angel*. Kumohon buka matamu. Jangan membuat kami cemas." Itu suara ibunya.

"Dia hanya sedang berusaha beradaptasi Signora." Suara asing, seorang wanita.

Mengira, awalnya ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi. Mendengar suara-suara disekelilingnya. Namun perlahan Kyungsoo mulai mampu membuka matanya lebar. Memandang sosok-sosok nyata dihadapannya, senyata rasa sakit yang kini hinggap disekujur tubuhnya.

Ibunya memijat pelan pergelangan kakinya. Suho tenggelam di salah satu kursi. Sementara seorang wanita berseragam perawat, berdiri di samping kirinya, mengatur ketinggian selang infus yang terhubung jarum dan tenggelam di punggung tangannya.

Hembusan nafas hangat, dan kecupan ringan menerpa telapak tangan kananya. Jongin duduk di samping kanan tempat tidur, menggenggam jari-jari Kyungsoo. Matanya tak sedetik pun beranjak dari wajahnya.

Jongin? Apakah ini mimpi? Atau sekali lagi ia tengah berhalusinasi? Bukankah terakhir kali ia sedang berada di Bandara? Apa yang terjadi? Kyungsoo berpikir keras, usahanya itu membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Ajak terus dia bicara Signore. Sementara saya memanggil dokter." Ucap wanita berseragam itu, sebelum bergerak keluar ruangan. Seperti dapat membaca apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, Jongin mulai bersuara.

"Ini nyata Kyungsoo, aku bersamamu, disini, aku hidup. Suho membawamu ke rumah sakit ini, karena kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan." Jongin terdiam, kecemasan di matanya belum beranjak.

"Suho menghubungi Mama, mengabarkan keadaanmu dan dalam perjalanan turun ke kota, Mama berpapasan dengan Jongin yang sedang mengarah ke perkebunan kita. Akhirnya Mama meninggalkan mobil Mama di tepi jalan dan menumpang mobil Jongin ke rumah sakit." Sambung ibunya, membantu Jongin menjelaskan kronologi mengapa Jongin bisa berada di sana.

"Aku mencoba meneleponmu ketika sampai di Pisa, tapi sepertinya jaringan provider ku sedang bermasalah. Aku mencoba lagi dengan telepon hotel, tapi tak terhubung. Mungkin badai yang melanda menjadi penyebab gangguan satelit informasi di sebagian wilayah Pisa. Kesialanku berikutnya adalah, aku terlambat mengejar penerbanganku. Kukira karena aku terlalu lama menerima telpon Jongdae, kau ingat? Idiot itu, yang selalu saja tak becus mengurus pekerjaannya, dan berkali-kali menghubungiku, hanya untuk masalah-masalah sepele."

"Ya, aku mengingatnya, Jongdae asistenmu." Akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara. Jongin dan Mamanya tersenyum lega, bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dengan memori otaknya, itu hal yang dicemaskan dokter, bahwa ketika terjatuh Kyungsoo sempat mengalami benturan di bagian belakang kepalanya, yang bisa saja berakibat trauma atau pendarahan di sana.

"Tapi sepertinya kali ini kau harus menaikkan gajinya, mulai berhenti memakinya, apalagi mengatakan dia seorang idiot! Kau berhutang nyawa padanya Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, meremas jari-jari Jongin di tangannya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya." Jongin memutar bola matanya, namun seringai bahagia berbalut kelegaan menghias raut wajahnya. Kyungsoo menghela tubuhnya, berusaha untuk duduk.

Jongin segera berdiri untuk membantunya, mengatur ketinggian tempat tidur pasien di bagian kepala Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat setelahnya mereka berdua masih saling mencurahkan kelegaan masing–masing. Tanpa telah terisolir dari segala aktivitas disekitar mereka, bahkan pada kepergian Leeteuk dan Suho yang bergerak pelan tanpa suara, memberi waktu kepada mereka berdua untuk bicara.

Jongin menceritakan tentang berita tanah longsor yang terjadi di salah satu perkebunan anggur di Volterra, dan saking cemasnya Jongin kembali ke Volterra, untuk memastikan Kyungsoo dan keluarganya baik-baik saja.

"Aku bahkan tak akan memaafkan diriku, jika terjadi hal buruk padamu, keluargamu, dan bayi kita. Oh, Kyungsoo pulanglah bersamaku kembali ke London. Hatiku baru akan merasa tenang, jika dapat melihatmu setiap saat, tanpa harus mencemaskan keselamatanmu. Aku berjanji akan merawatmu, mendampingi masa-masa terberat kehamilanmu. Memberimu semua yang terbaik yang kau butuhkan. "Ujarnya pilu, dan mengiba. "Kumohon Kyungsoo?" Suara Jongin tersendat, lirih, namun sarat emosi. Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata-kata, terlebih pada kalimat Jongin selanjutnya. "Jika untuk itu semua, aku harus menukarnya dengan kebebasanku, menikahimu, aku ingin menikahimu." Ucap Jongin yakin, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan di dalam kata-katanya.

Senyap. Hanya hati dan jiwa mereka yang bicara.

"Butuh tiga puluh delapan tahun sampai aku menyadari, bahwa kasih sayang, cinta, dan keluarga adalah titik kulminasi tertinggi dari segala kesuksesan dan pencapaian yang telah aku raih selama ini. Aku ingin menggapai itu bersamamu, dan keturunan kita kelak." Lanjut Jongin membelai lembut selimut yang menutup gelombang di perutnya.

Air mata mulai bergulir turun di pipi Kyungsoo. Membentuk jalannya sendiri. Kalimat Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kyungsoo Grycen Do, Carissima. Menikahlah denganku!"

Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk leher Jongin, membenamkan isaknya di pangkal leher pria itu.

"Kau bersedia?" Tanya Jongin ragu, takut salah mengartikan tangisan Kyungsoo saat ini. Sampai di rasakannya kepala Kyungsoo bergeser untuk menemukan bibirnya. Menangkup rahang kokoh Jongin di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku tak menginginkan apapun lebih dari ini Jongin. Cukup seluruh cintamu. Hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai akhir." Bisik Kyungsoo menempelkan keningnya di kening Jongin. Mendengar dengan jelas hela nafas lega yang keluar dari dada pria itu.

"Seharusnya aku membawa cincin." Sesalnya. "Aku sempat memikirkan itu ketika pergi dari London kemari, sebuah firasat kurasa."

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan mengenakan benda itu sendiri. "Benda ini selalu bersamaku, aku menyukainya."

Jongin tersenyum samar, ia ingat itu satu-satunya benda yang Kyungsoo bawa, dari sekian benda yang Jongin berikan untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan ia mengecup jari-jari Kyungsoo penuh kasih.

"Kurasa dia memiliki sedikit keajaiban untuk mempertemukan kita lagi."

"Mungkin, ini memang telah tertulis di dalam takdir kita, aku adalah jodohmu. Bahkan saat kau masih seorang gadis kecil, aku telah berada di tempat ini untuk jatuh cinta pada tanah kelahiranmu." Ungkap Jongin membagi apa yang ia pikirkan sejak pertemuan mereka kemarin.

Kyungsoo terbeliak tak mengerti.

"Yoona Kakak-ku, dan suaminya, orang tua Sehun, mereka dimakamkan di Volterra. Dua puluh tahun lalu aku telah berdiri di tanah perbukitan itu dan bermimpi memiliki sebidang tanah di bawah langit indah desamu."

"Ya, kurasa itu takdir kita. Dan aku senang kau menemukanku lagi, aku mencintaimu Jongin lebih dari yang kau tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo, melingkarkan lengan kesekeliling leher Jongin.

"Jongin lebih dari itu." Balas Jongin tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil, bahagia. Masih saling memandang lekat satu dengan lainnya, sebelum segalanya berakhir dalam dekapan erat, dan ciuman panjang dan manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **END**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Yeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy**

 **END JUGA !**

 **HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUDAH SESUAI KAH ENDINGNYA :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA**

 **.**

 **DAN MAAFKAN KALAU ADA TYPO ATAU APAPUN KARENA AKU MASIH BANYA KURANGNYA,,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohya,, ada yang suka cerita romance gak?**

 **Hehhe BTW Aku bikin cerita baru nih, tapi sayangnya di Wattpad**

 **Judulnya My Suck Boy/Girlfriend**

 **Tapi maaf itu bukan Fanfic seperti biasa tapi seperti cerita-cerita lainnya. Kiranya ada yang mau baca hehe :D aku pasti sangat senang dan menghargainya,,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akun Wp ku sama ya kayak FF 'NESYAREYA'**

 **Follow ya :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH,,,**

 **...**

 **NESYARERA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.++**

Di bawah birunya langit Volterra-Tuscany, di antara ribuan anggrek, gardenia, lily, dan snowdrop yang semuanya berwarna putih. Bunga-bunga itu mendekorasi halaman rumah dan sebagian kebun anggur kami dengan anggun.

Ini enam bulan setelah peristiwa badai yang berakhir dengan moment bahagia yang tak akan pernah dapat aku lupakan seumur hidup.

Pesta, makanan, nyanyian dan dansa. Seluruh keluarga besar Do dan warga desa berkumpul di sini, dalam pesta rakyat yang kami selenggarakan bersamaan dengan pembukaan hotel baru Jongin. Tak kalah meriah dengan Royal Wedding Prince William dan Kate Middleton.

Tidak! Itu berlebihan!

Yang pasti kami semua membaur, berbagi kebahagian hari ini.

Kami bertiga bersinar cantik, dengan cara kami masing-masing. Kami bertiga, aku, Luhan dan Leeteuk, Mama kami tersayang, berbalut gaun pengantin yang nyaris sama. Putih berkilau laksana salju. Menggenggam buket bunga tulip dan rose yang diikat dalam satu buket besar dengan sebuah pita besar merah terang, di masing-masing tangan kami.

Aku berada di tengah-tengah, sementara Luhan dan Mama, di kiri dan kananku.

Perlu kalian tahu, mereka bukan pendamping pengantinku, ini pernikahan mereka juga!

Siapa sangka, jika akhirnya perkawinan triple ini menjadi peristiwa terindah kami di musim semi tahun ini.

Kalian ingat hari itu, ketika Jongin melamarku di rumah sakit? Ya. Itu di awal bulan November. Sebulan kemudian Jongin resmi menikahiku secara agama di Gereja St. Paul London. Sebuah perkawinan sakral yang hanya dihadiri Mama, Kangin, Luhan dan juga Sehun. Oh ya, satu lagi Jongdae, sahabat Jongin satu-satunya. Kini telah menjadi sahabatku juga.

Dia juga hadir di antara kami sekarang, terlihat di antara kerumunan para gadis. Menebar pesona, bersama Chanyeol, yang dengan suka rela menjadi penerjemah untuknya.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin pesta meriah untuk pernikahanku. Hanya karena ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Mama, tak ada salahnya aku menjadi cantik dan merayakan pernikahanku lagi di sini.

Luhan dan Sehun memang sengaja menunggu waktu untuk menikah. Itu setelah kelahiran bayi perempuan mereka yang cantik, sebulan yang lalu. Dia ada di dalam gendongan Sehun saat ini. Terlihat mulai mengantuk dan menghisap jempol. Dia juga berhias.

Lihatlah bandana bunga di kepalanya, dan tutu berwarna putih itu, benar-benar bayi yang cantik! Dia keajaiban keluarga kami.

Dan satu lagi keajaiban keluarga kami...

Itu dia! Di lekukan lengan ayahnya, Jongin. Suamiku tercinta.

Jongin yang terlihat sangat menikmati perannya sebagai seorang Ayah. Tampak santai dan tak terganggu dengan beban bayi montok di lengannya. Sesekali tampak berayun mengikuti musik. Aku hampir tak mengenalinya sebagai beruang pemarah yang dulu pernah menculik dan menodongkan senjata kepadaku. Bahkan kadangkala aku merasa Jongin lebih terampil merawat bayi dibanding diriku. Dia seolah mampu mengerti keinginan bayi kecil kami.

Oh ya, bayi kami berusia tiga bulan, tapi terlihat seperti beruang teddy yang besarnya menyamai bayi usia enam bulan. Sayangnya dia benar-benar tak secantik kami berempat.

Tentu saja! Karena dia setampan ayahnya. Bayi pertama kami laki-laki. Kim sejati, tampan, tinggi dan menggemaskan. Aku bahkan mendengar dia tak henti berceloteh riang. Jarinya tangan terkepal lembab oleh gelembung salivanya. Sesekali terlihat mencicipi lengan montoknya yang terbungkus tuxedo hitam, sama persis dengan tuxedo pada tiga pengantin pria lainnya.

Oh iya, aku nyaris lupa mengatakan siapa pengantin pria mamaku.

Kalian ingat Kangin? Yup! Mamaku dan Kangin. Siapa sangka?

Awal pertemuan mereka adalah saat kunjungan mama ke London, Mama datang untuk menghadiri pernikahanku bersama Jongin, sekaligus menjenguk Luhan yang juga tengah hamil muda.

Mama bermalam di Kim's Mansion selama beberapa hari. Mungkin itu adalah awal ketertarikannya pada Kangin. Mereka banyak ngobrol dan memasak bersama.

Aku dan Jongin mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari setiap percakapan Mama dan Kang, mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok, dalam berbagai hal.

Jujur ada sedikit intrik kami di balik semua ini. Ide Jongin, untuk mengatur kepulangan Mama kembali ke Tuscany, dan Kangin, ia minta untuk mengantar Mama, alasannya cukup masuk akal.

Mamaku memiliki sedikit phobia terbang, terutama jika seorang diri. Maka Kangin adalah penyelamat kami.

Serupa dengan Yoona dan Jongin. Kangin adalah orang kesekian, yang seketika jatuh cinta pada keindahan alam Volterra. Bahkan tak mengejutkan ketika kemudian Kangin tertarik membeli sebuah rumah mungil, tak jauh dari perkebunan kami, dan mengajukan berhenti bekerja pada Jongin, selain karena usianya yang telah semakin tua.

Jadilah Kangin dan mamaku bertetangga. Kemudian mereka semakin dekat. Kangin bahkan membantu Mama mengurus perkebunan anggur keluarga kami. Walaupun pada awalnya mereka berdua malu mengakui kedekatan mereka, tapi aku dan Luhan tak putus memberi semangat pada Mama untuk memutuskan kebahagiannya sendiri.

Kami tinggal berjauhan, dan kami hanya akan merasa tenang, jika di seberang sana, Mama juga bahagia. Menghabiskan sisa waktu hari tuanya, bersama seseorang yang dapat menjaganya, dan juga menyayanginya. Seperti harapan kami pada kami semua juga, kelak.

Mungkin terdengar klise, tapi aku menyukai kalimat akhir bahagia kami.

" _Happily ever after!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **-END-**


End file.
